Haru Haru (Day By Day)
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan. BL] Lu Han dan Minseok sudah menikah, sayangnya itu hanyalah pernikahan bisnis tanpa cinta. Meski begitu baik Lu Han maupun Minseok selalu bersikap saling membutuhkan satu sama lain hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai membawa cinta ke dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. MarriageLife!AU. [Update! Chapter 13 pt. 1 : Come Back Home] D-DAY #HAPPYXIUHANDAY
1. Prolog : Wedding Without Love

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 _ **.**_

 **Prolog**

 **.**

"Sekarang kalian kunyatakan resmi menjadi pasangan sampai hayat memisahkan kalian."

Suara tepuk tangan langsung mengema diseluruh penjuru, menjadi _backsound_ yang begitu indah bagi kedua pemuda yang tengah melewati altar dengan senyuman kebahagiaan diwajah mereka. Oh, kedua pemuda itu benar-benar seorang aktor yang sangat baik. Akting mereka sangat luar biasa dan tanpa celah sehingga hampir semua tamu undangan di pernikahan mereka mengira bahwa mereka memang sepasang anak adam yang saling mencintai hingga sebuah tali pernikahan mengikat mereka bersama.

Tapi, itu semua tidak benar.

Ini hanyalah sebuah pernikahan bisnis.

Pernikahan tanpa dasar cinta.

Lu Han masih menunjukkan senyumannya yang begitu menawan, membuat beberapa gadis lajang yang ada di sana gigit jari saat sadar mereka tidak bisa memiliki suami sesempurna dirinya karena baru beberapa detik yang lalu Lu Han mengucapkan sumpahnya untuk setia sampai mati pada kekasihnya—Minseok.

Berbeda dengan Lu Han yang tersenyum menawan layaknya seorang pria sejati, Minseok tersenyum kecil meski sayangnya para tamu undangan melihat senyumannya sebagai senyuman manis khas pengantin wanita yang semakin menambah kesan cantik pada wajahnya yang memang cantik dengan paduan manis.

"Selamat, _hyung_!" seru Chanyeol sambil melemparkan kertas kecil berwarna-warni yang tadi memang sudah disebarkan saat janji pernikahan selesai dan kembali dipungutinya. "Aku benar-benar menunggu hari ini~!"

"Itu benar! Kalian sudah berpacaran lama sekali, dan akhirnya kalian menikah juga!" Jongdae tersenyum lebar saat Lu Han dan Minseok menatapnya.

Pacaran?

Itu benar, sebelum menikah Lu Han dan Minseok memang sudah berpacaran. Tapi bisa dibilang lagi-lagi itu sebuah 'pacaran bisnis' agar orang luar kecuali keluarga tidak ada yang menganggap hubungan mereka hanya sebagai pengikat tali antar kedua perusahaan.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Lagi, Minseok kembali tersenyum manis, apalagi setangkai bunga mawar putih yang diletakkan Sehun diantara rambutnya semakin membuatnya terlihat manis.

Seperti boneka yang juga membuat semua lelaki lajang disana ikut gigit jari—mungkin mereka semua mendadak menyimpangkan orientasi seksual mereka.

"Aku harap kalian benar-benar memberikan kami hadiah pernikahan yang layak," sahut Lu Han sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hahahaha~ tenang saja _hyung_! Aku pastikan hadiah dari kami yang terbaik!" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu merangkul Chanyeol dan Jongdae agar berdekatan dengannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yifan tidak percaya sambil sibuk melemparkan helaian bunga mawar berwarna putih dan merah yang ada dikeranjang ditangan Sehun.

"Aku yakin hadiah dari Kris- _hyung_ dan Sehun _ie_ yang paling mahal." Kyungsoo menyahut tiba-tiba yang langsung disambut anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"Dasar keluarga Wu!" seru Jongdae dan Jongin secara serempak.

"Hahaha~ begitulah." Yifan alias Kris mengangkat sedikit dagunya—menunjukkan sikap sombongnya yang khas.

"Kris _-ge_ …" tegur Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Yak_! Kalian semua tahu aku lebih kaya dari Kris, kenapa kalian bilang hadiah dari Kris yang paling mahal?" protes Jungmyeon yang tidak terima meski begitu protesannya hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa semua teman-temannya.

"Aku rasa semua hadiah kalian yang terbaik, termahal, dan ter-ter lainnya," sahut Minseok begitu melihat Jungmyeon dan Kris yang mulai sibuk berdebat.

"Itu benar." Lu Han mensetujui perkataan Minseok. "Tidak masalah apa hadiah kalian, kalian datang ke pernikahan kami saja itu sudah cukup."

Minseok tersenyum lembut kearah Lu Han begitu juga Lu Han yang memberikan tatapan penuh kelembutan untuk Minseok.

"Lihatlah yang sekarang menjadi sangat dewasa." Yixing tersenyum penuh makna begitu juga kesembilan sahabatnya yang lain.

"Itu benar. Entah kapan kalian bisa dewasa seperti Lu Han- _ge_ ," kata Tao yang langsung mendapatkan berbagai reaksi protes dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mereka langsung berhenti berdebat saat mendengar suara tawa merdu nan indah yang muncul dari Lu Han dan Minseok. Sungguh mereka sangat cocok bersama, belum lagi sejak tadi kedua tangan Minseok terus merangkul lengan Lu Han dan Lu Han juga yang terus mengenggam telapak tangan Minseok yang merangkul lengannya.

Cinta itu indah.

Itulah pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Jungmyeon, Yifan, Sehun, Tao, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo yang sayangnya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Lu Han dan Minseok.

Sekali lagi, semua itu hanyalah akting.

Mereka—Lu Han dan Minseok benar-benar aktor yang hebat, _ania_?

 **.**

 **To Be Continue? Or Finish?**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Hai semuanya! Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf, bukannya lanjutin YSMH (You Stole My Heart) aku malah buat fanfic baru. Mohon dimaklumi lagian ide fanfic ini tiba-tiba muncul disaat aku sedang dalam masa terpuruk sambil mendengarkan **Haru Haru sung by BIGBANG**. Buat para readers yang kemarin udah mengkhawatirkanku, aku sangat berterima kasih! Karena dukungan kalian semua aku kembali mendapatkan hidupku yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan lagi seperti dulu, bahkan sepertinya sekarang aku menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik.  
_

 ** _Thank you so much for everything guys! Love you all! :)_**

 ** _P.S :_** _Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kelanjutannya mungkin akan bergantung dari review (karena cuma dari review aku bisa tahu berapa orang yang memang mengharapkan fanfi buatanku) dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Author. Kalian bisa panggil aku Delight ato ngasih aku nickname dari penname aku._

 _._

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	2. Chapter 1 : Fall In Love

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1 : Fall In Love**

 **.**

Seperti biasa Minseok selalu bangun lebih awal dibandingkan Lu Han, laki-laki berwajah manis itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan sesampainya didapur ia segera mengenakan sebuah celemek lalu mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang kiranya bisa dibuatnya menjadi sarapan. Salahkan kesibukan yang akhir-akhir ini terus berada didekat Minseok hingga membuatnya lupa untuk melaksanakan agenda belanja bulanan.

Hanya sebuah sarapan sederhana yang kali ini bisa Minseok siapkan, padahal biasanya sarapan yang dibuatnya selalu bervariasi dan unik.

Ini semua gara-gara bahan-bahan yang terbatas.

Minseok menatap pintu kamar Lu Han yang masih tertutup rapat, sepertinya suaminya itu belum bangun. Tiba-tiba Minseok teringat bahwa tengah malam kemarin dirinya sempat mendengar suara pintu apartement mereka terbuka—tanda Lu Han baru saja pulang dari lemburnya.

"Harusnya aku membuatkan sarapan yang lebih bergizi," bisik Minseok sambil menatap dua piring berisi nasi goreng sederhana.

Klek.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Minseok _pabo_! Kenapa kamu bisa lupa belanja kemarin? _Pabo_!" Minseok berguman pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul pelan kepalanya, memberikan hukuman untuk kepalanya sendiri.

Srek.

Tangan Minseok yang sedari tadi memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri terhenti karena ditahan sesuatu dan secara repleks Minseok langsung menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya laki-laki manis itu saat kedua matanya langsung bertatapan dengan kedua mata rusa yang pagi ini entah mengapa terlihat sangat sayu dan tidak memiliki energi.

"Lu…," panggil Minseok lemah.

"Kenapa kamu memukul kepalamu sendiri, hm?" tanya Lu Han dengan nada yang tak kalah lemahnya.

"Akh! Itu… Itu karena—"

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi," sela Lu Han lalu melepaskan genggamanya pada lengan Minseok dan duduk pada salah satu kursi yang ada dimeja makan. "Ayo duduk."

" _Ne_."

Mereka duduk berhadapan lalu memulai acara sarapan mereka tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali, sesekali Minseok melirik Lu Han yang benar-benar kelihatan sangat lelah. Menjalankan perusahaan besar dengan tanggung jawab yang tidak kalah besar tentu saja sangat menlelahkan, bukan? Padahal usia Lu Han masih bisa dibilang usia muda, tapi laki-laki itu sudah memiliki tugas dan kewajiban yang begitu besar.

" _Nan_ _gwenchana_?" tanya Lu Han tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat Minseok tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Eh?" Minseok memberikan tatapan bingung pada Lu Han.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memakan sarapanmu?" Lu Han menatap tangan Minseok yang sejak tadi bergerak-gerak dengan sendok untuk mengacak-acak nasi goreng buatan laki-laki manis itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu banyak berpikir tadi," jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum kaku, menutuki kebodohannya.

"Kamu lelah?" tanya Lu Han lalu mengambil sesendok nasi gorengnya sendiri dan menatap Minseok.

"Apa?"

"Benar. Kamu pasti kelelahan mengurus cafému," kata Lu Han sambil menghela napas yang langsung membuat Minseok kaget.

Ya ampun, mengurus sebuah café kecil lebih mudah dari pada mengurus perusahan besar! Minseok benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan Lu Han, kenapa laki-laki itu masih sempat memikirkannya? Padahal Lu Han dipastikan lebih lelah dari padanya.

" _Aniyo_. Aku tidak le—hmph!" perkataan Minseok langsung terhenti saat Lu Han menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng yang diambil laki-laki itu tadi. Minseok mengunyah nasi yang sudah ada didalam mulutnya sambil memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Kamu harus makan yang banyak," kata Lu Han yang menjelaskan segalanya.

Lu Han khawatir padanya—pada Minseok.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hm?" kali ini Lu Han yang memberikan pandangan bertanya. "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Karena tidak bisa membuatkanmu sarapan yang bergizi kali ini, padahal kamu pasti sangat lelah setelah lembur tadi malam." Minseok menundukkan kepala, beginikah rasanya menjadi istri yang tidak baik untuk suaminya?

"Tidak apa, Minseok- _ah_. Nasi goreng buatanmu saja sudah cukup untukku." Lu Han tersenyum lembut. "Lagian ini sangat enak."

"Lu…," panggil Minseok sambil mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Ada apa?"

Minseok langsung mengeleng lalu tersenyum lebar sebelum berkata, "Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku…," Lu Han sengaja mengantung perkataannya, senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat ekspresi Minseok yang seakan-akan menunggu perkataan selanjutnya padahal Lu Han yakin sekali kalau laki-laki manis dihadapannya ini sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatannya.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu."

.

.

.

Minseok berusaha untuk pulang secepat mungkin agar dapat membuatkan makan malam special untuk Lu Han dan juga dirinya. Tapi tatapan matanya yang awalnya memancarkan kebahagian langsung terlihat lesu begitu menatap tetesan air hujan yang membasahi bumi dihadapannya. Sebelah tangan Minseok membawa sebuah plastik putih berisikan bahan-bahan makanan yang baru saja dibelinya.

Sudah jam tujuh lebih dan sudah satu jam lebih Minseok terjebak di minimarket ini.

"Lu Han pasti sudah makan malam…," bisik Minseok dengan kepala yang menunduk dan menatap _handphone_ nya yang sudah _lowbat_ sejak dirinya mulai berbelanja. "Pasti dia marah."

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang secara tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Minseok tersentak dan mendongak.

Kedua mata Minseok langsung melebar saat menemukan sosok laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapanya dengan payung berwarna biru langit. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan tatapan lembut yang berhasil membuat hati Minseok berdebar entah mengapa.

"Kamu ini suka sekali membuatku khawatir," kata laki-laki itu sambil berjalan mendekati Minseok.

"Lu Han, kenapa kamu—"

Perkataan Minseok langsung terpotong saat Lu Han tiba-tiba melingkarkan sebuah syal berwarna merah pada lehernya. Minseok masih tetap diam saat Lu Han terlihat kembali mengambil payung yang tadi diletakkan dibawah, sangat berbeda dengan Lu Han yang sudah berbalik seperti ingin pergi meninggalkan Minseok.

Lu Han menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Minseok yang masih berdiam seperti patung lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang kosong. "Ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar Minseok- _ah_ ," katanya lembut.

Minseok meremas syal yang ada dilehernya, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar dipipinya—tidak percaya bahwa Lu Han menunggunya untuk makan malam. Lalu dengan senyuman riang yang repleks terukir diwajahnya, Minseok langsung menerima ajakan pulang Lu Han dan mengenggam tangan suaminya itu dengan erat.

"Malam ini aku harap kamu memberiku makan malam spesial karena menjemputmu," canda Lu Han yang juga membalas genggaman tangan Minseok.

"Tanpa kamu minta pun aku akan memberikannya, Lu." Minseok tersenyum lebar, sangat menikmati suasanan nyaman yang menguar diantara dirinya dan Lu Han.

" _Gamsahamida_."

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, Minseok benar-benar mengabaikan debaran aneh didadanya tanpa sadar apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tetap membiarkan debaran itu muncul mulai sekarang.

Andai saja Minseok tahu bahwa debaran itu adalah salah satu tanda 'cinta'.

.

.

.

Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah manis Minseok—meski entah apa arti dari senyuman itu. Kedua matanya menatap lurus pada sebuah bingkai foto yang tergantung diruang tamunya, foto pernikahannya dengan Lu Han. Seperti kaset yang bisa diputar ulang, ingatan Minseok langsung terulang di hari pernikahannya dan Lu Han dilaksanankan. Disaat mereka berdua berhadapan dan mengucapkan janji suci.

Perlahan senyuman Minseok mulai memudar dan dia terdengar menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yaitu menyapu lantai.

Ini hari minggu, hari dimana Lu Han maupun Minseok sama-sama mendapatkan hari libur meski sebenarnya Minseok tidak benar-benar libur karena nantu sore dirinya harus mengecek situasi cafenya.

Minseok menatap Lu Han yang tengah menjemur selimut dan sperai kasur mereka—dalam artian yang berbeda mengingat mereka tidak tidur satu kamar.

Kalian tidak lupa bukan?

Kalian tidak lupa bahwa pernikahan mereka ini hanya pernikahan bisnis, kan?

"Uhuk!" Minseok terbatuk, memang sejak tadi pagi tubuhnya terasa kurang sehat mungkin masuk angin biasa.

Minseok mengelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba fokus untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan menyapu lantainya yang selanjutnya ia harus memasangkan sperai baru untuk kasurnya dan kasur Lu Han. Tapi kepala Minseok tiba-tiba terasa berputar-putar meski begitu dirinya sempat menatap Lu Han yang juga tengah menatapnya lalu memberikan seulas senyum pada suaminya itu sebelum semuanya menjadi sangat gelap.

BRAK!

"MINSEOK!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Lu Han begitu mendapati Minseok yang baru saja membuka kedua matanya.

"Lu?" Minseok mencoba mendudukkan diri dibantu oleh Lu Han, matanya menatap kesekeliling. "K-Kenapa aku ada dikamarmu?"

"Kamu jatuh pingsan tadi," jawab Lu Han dengan lembut dan memberikan segelas air untuk Minseok. "Minumlah. Lalu makan dan minum obatmu, _okay_?"

"Aku pingsan?"

"Demam. Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu sempat kehujanan kemarin?" Lu Han memberikan tatapan cemas pada Minseok.

"M-Mianhae. Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu," bisik Minseok yang tentunya bisa didengar dengan mudah oleh Lu Han mengingat hanya ada mereka berdua dikamar ini.

"Tentu aku tidak akan terbebani. Aku _suami_ _mu_." Lu Han mengambil kembali gelas ditangan Minseok yang isinya sudah tersisa setengah. "Aku harus menjagamu, seperti janji pernikahan kita."

Terdiam.

Minseok terdiam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Perkataan Lu Han langsung mengenai hatinya seperti sebuah tamparan keras dengan dua artian yang bertolak belakangan. Artian pertama ialah Lu Han yang benar-benar menghargainya sebagai pasangan hidup laki-laki itu dan artian kedua ialah fakta yang sebenarnya dibalik pernikahan ini.

Bahagia tapi menyakitkan.

Itu yang sekarang tengah dirasakan Minseok.

Minseok tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasakan dua hal yang bertolak belakang itu secara bersamaan. Kedua matanya menatap Lu Han yang sedang memberikan sebuah nampan berisikan semangkok bubur. Lu Han adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Lu Han sangat pengertian padanya.

Selalu peduli dan hangat padanya.

Lebih khawatir padanya dibanding diri sendiri.

Baru kali ini Minseok merasakan sakit saat jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang karena Lu Han, ia sudah mengerti apa maksud debaran ini dan ini menyakitkan. Kenapa Lu Han yang terus-terusan baik padanya harus membuatnya merasakan rasa ini?

Rasa yang harusnya tidak boleh ada pada pernikahan bisnis ini, Minseok mengigit bibirnya mencoba mengingatkan otaknya bahwa ini semua hanya pernikahan bisnis dan harusnya rasa ini memang tidak boleh ada!

Lu Han dengan semua sikap dan sifat baiknya yang telah berhasil membuat Minseok jatuh cinta padanya.

Cinta.

Kenapa bisa ada kata itu dalam pernikahan ini?

Bolehkah Minseok mencintai Lu Han?

Apakah salah jika Minseok mulai membawa perasaannya pada pernikahan ini?

Tapi sampai kapan? Pernikahan ini bisa terhenti kapanpun Lu Han atau keluarga mereka mau.

"Lu…," panggil Minseok dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa Minseok- _ah_? Apakah kamu merasa semakin sakit?" tanya Lu Han dengan beruntun dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya keatas nakas. Benarkan? Lu Han memang sangat baik pada Minseok.

" _Aniyo_." Minseok mengelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Lu Han tanpa menyadari setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya. " _Neomu gamsahamnida_."

Secara repleks Lu Han langsung membawa Minseok kedalam pelukannya lalu bertanya dengan lembut, "Ada apa? Aku ada disini Minseok-ah. apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Minseok mengelengkan kepalanya didalam pelukan Lu Han dan membalas pelukan suaminya itu. "Aku menyayangimu."— _aniyo, aku mencintaimu_.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Minseok- _ah_."

 **.**

 **To Be Continue? Or Finish?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _Langsung dipublish tanpa diedit, tolong dikoreksi jika ada typo. Maaf karena aku baru bisa update sekarang_

 **Thanks to :**

 _All readers (maaf gak bisa nyebuti satu-satu, janji dichapter berikutnya aku sebutin)_

 **Frequently Asked Questions :**

 **Nanti yang jatuh cinta duluan siapa? Minseok? Luhan?** Udah kejawab kan :). **S** **emoga aja aslinya baik minseok atau luhan gak dingin orangnya,** Mereka sama sekali gak dingin kan? **Nggak bisa nebak jalan cerita akhirnya gimana,** Eh? Beneran? Aku kira jalan cerita ff ini pasaran. **Apa ini ada kaitannya sama lagu Haru Haru?** Ada gak yaa~. **Mereka aktor yang sangat pintar,** Udah profersional malahan. **Udah berapa lama mereka sandiwara?** Bakal terjawab nanti. **Kenapa mereka bisa kayak gitu?** Apanya? Pernikahan bisnisnya? Kalau pernikahannya yaa karena bisnis /plak/.

 _._

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Third Person

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 2 : The Third Person**

 **.**

Minseok akan mencoba.

Iya, itu benar. Minseok akan mencoba untuk membawa cinta dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan sedikit harapan bahwa nantinya Lu Han juga akan mencintainya.

"Kamu yakin baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" tanya Jongdae yang sekarang kepalanya berada diatas meja counter—tempat Minseok berjaga.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minseok malah balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

Lebih tepatnya kata 'baik-baik saja' yang dikatakan Jongdae itu menjurus kearah mana?

Mungkinkah Jongdae sudah tahu semua rahasianya dan Lu Han selama ini? Baiklah, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin mengingat sandiwaranya selama ini sangat sempurna begitu juga dengan sandiwara Lu Han dan kedua keluarga mereka.

"Aku dengan dari Lu Han- _hyung_ kamu kemarin sakit, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kamu berkerja mengantikan tempat Kyungsoo hari ini?"

" _Nan_ _gwenchana_ ," jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Lagian Kyungsoo- _ya_ tidak mungkin absen dalam acara keluarganya, kan?"

Jongdae hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah, dirinya benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pemilik sekaligus manager café tempatnya berkerja itu. Mendengar suara bel dipintu yang menandakannya ada pelanggan, Jongdae langsung berdiri tegak lalu mengukir sebuah senyuman manis diwajahnya begitu juga Minseok saat pelanggan itu berjalan kearah meja counter.

"Kenapa senyumanmu itu sangat mengelikan, Chen?" tanya pelanggan itu dengan nada sinis yang langsung membuat Jongdae menghela napas sedangkan Minseok hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya mencoba ramah didepan pelangan menyebalkan sepertimu." Jongdae membela diri dan menatap tajam pelangan berbadan tinggi didepannya. "Lagian aku tersenyum pada Sehunnie, bukan padamu."

"Um? Dimana Kyungsoo- _hyung_?" tanya Sehun pada Minseok dan mengabaikan perdebatan yang terjadi diantara _gege_ -nya dan Jongdae. Kakak laki-lakinya itu memang suka sekali berdebat dengan siapa saja.

"Dia sedang menghadiri acara keluarga, kamu ingin memesan sesuatu Sehunnie?" tawar Minseok dengan ramah—dirinya memang selalu ramah pada setiap orang.

"Untukku tolong Iced Chocolate dan Chocolate Cake," pesan Sehun lalu menoleh kebelakang untuk bertanya pesanan milik _gege_ -nya yang sayangnya _gege_ -nya itu masih terlalu sibuk berdebat. "Kris- _ge_."

"Ya? Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanya Yifan dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat tanpa menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya tengah mencekik Jongdae dengan lengannya.

"Kamu ingin memesan sesuatu?" Sehun menatap Yifan dengan datar yang sontak membuat Yifan melepaskan lengannya dari leher Jongdae.

"Yifan sialan!" maki Jongdae sambil menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen disekelilingnya lalu memilih pergi kebelakang, Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum maklum pada Jongdae.

"Tolong satu Caffe Americano." Yifan tersenyum kearah Minseok yang sudah meletakan sebuah nampan yang berisikan Iced Chocolate, Chocolate Cake, dan Caffe Americano.

Bagaimana bisa? Yifan baru saja menyebutkan pesanannya bukan.

"Wow, Minseok- _hyung_ _jjang_!" Sehun mengambil nampan itu sedangkan Yifan langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar—uang pas.

"Habisnya kalian selalu memesan hal yang sama jika kemari," jelas Minseok lalu memasukan uang yang diterimanya dari Yifan ke dalam mesin kasih. Tidak perlu dicek apakah uangnya lebih atau kurang karena Minseok ingat bahwa kedua orang berdarah Wu ini selalu membayar dengan uang pas.

Sehun tersenyum malu dan berkata, "Benarkan? Aku tidak sadar."

"Itu benar. Lain kali aku akan membuat resep kue baru rasa coklat khusus untukmu Sehunnie," janji Minseok yang benar-benar takjub akan cinta Sehun pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan coklat.

"Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot melaku—"

" _Jinja_?! Minseok- _hyung_ , _wo ai ni_!" seru Sehun yang sangat bersemangat setelah mendengar perkataan Minseok bahkan ia tidak sadar telah menyela perkataan Yifan.

Minseok tersenyum lembut kearah Sehun yang memang selalu mengatakan ' _wo ai ni_ ' pada siapapun yang berhasil membuat laki-laki itu senang. Lalu Minseok menatap Yifan seakan berkata bahwa ia tidak merasa repot sama sekali, sedangkan Yifan hanya bisa menghela napas lalu mengikuti Sehun yang sudah mengambil tempat pada salah satu meja yang ada di café Minseok—Snowflake Café.

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar sangat mengejutkan bagi Minseok, hampir semua sahabatnya hari ini mendatangi café-nya seperti ingin memberikannya sebuah semangat. Semangat untuk terus menumbuhkan cintanya. Meski sebenarnya sahabat-sahabatnya sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu berserta rahasia terbesarnya selama ini, mungkin mereka akan sangat kecewa pada Minseok dan Lu Han saat tahu rahasia itu.

Minseok mendadak tersenyum saat mengingat apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.

Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol yang langsung menimbulkan keributan tidak ketara saat mereka bertiga bertemu.

Junmyeon dan Yifan yang terus menerus berdebat dari hal yang awalnya penting sampai tidak penting, jangan lupakan Sehun yang selalu menjadi penengah jika _gege_ -nya itu berdebat.

Yixing yang menelpon Zitao dengan video call karena laki-laki dengan lingkar gelap dikedua matanya itu tengah sibuk di China semakin memperamai suasana diantara mereka. Bahkan setelah itu Junmyeon menelpon Jongin sedangkan Baekhyun menelpon Kyungsoo.

Benar-benar sangat menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan.

Minseok ingin kehangatan diantara dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu akan terus hangat untuk selamanya, meski sebenarnya dirinya sedikit kecewa karena tadi Lu Han sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin suami-nya itu tengah sibuk dan Minseok tidak ingin menganggu dengan terus-terus menelponnya.

Saat ini sebungkus Tiramisu Cake sudah berada ditangan kanan Minseok, memang tadi saat tengah berada di café dirinya sengaja membuat kue itu dengan harapan bisa memakannya bersama Lu Han sebagai makanan penutup setelah makan malam. Membayangkan bahwa Lu Han akan sangat menikmati kue buatannya nanti berhasil membuat Minseok benar-benar senang bukan main.

Meski itu hanya sebuah bayangan.

Sebuah harapan.

Langkah kaki Minseok terhenti saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dan benar saja terdapat sebuah pesan singkat yang tertera disana—pesan singkat dari Lu Han.

 _Aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat, makan malamlah lebih dulu. Jangan sampai kamu sakit karena telat makan malam._

Seperti biasa.

Lu Han selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Minseok membalas pesan singkat itu lalu memasukkan ponselnya pada kantong mantelnya dan menatap Tiramisu Cake yang terbungkus didalam kantong kertas ditangannya. Sepertinya harapannya untuk memakan Tiramisu Cake ini bersama Lu Han sudah hancur, pasalnya jika Lu Han bilang pulang terlambat itu tandanya benar-benar terlambat dan baru pulang jika jam sesudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas atau duabelas malam.

"Mungkin aku akan memberinya pada Jaejoong- _hyung_ dan Yunho- _hyung_ ," bisik Minseok dengan nada kecewa. Ngomong-ngomong Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah tetangga Minseok dan Lu Han yang berada tepat disamping apartement mereka, jadi mereka berempat sudah cukup dekat.

Kedua mata Minseok langsung membesar lalu berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat sosok seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Itu Lu Han! Laki-laki yang berdiri didekat air mancur di taman diseberang tempat Minseok berdiri itu benar-benar Lu Han. Minseok tidak mungkin tidak mengenali laki-laki yang sudah bertahun-tahun dikenalnya dan selalu bersamanya.

Baru saja Minseok ingin menyebrang untuk menghampiri Lu Han, langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu melihat seorang perempuan yang tanpa ragu memeluk suami-nya.

"Siapa perempuan itu?"

Minseok benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan perempuan yang tengah memeluk Lu Han, apakah perempuan itu tidak tahu bahwa Lu Han sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup? Minseok sudah menyeberang dan sekarang tengah berada disisi luar taman, kakinya terus melangkah dengan tatapan mata yang terus menatap lurus kearah Lu Han dan seorang perempuan yang masih memeluknya.

BRAK!

Kantong kertas berisikan Tiramisu Cake yang dibawa Minseok langsung jatuh begitu saja ketanah begitu dirinya melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilihat atau diketahuinya. Minseok dapat merasakan bahwa kedua matanya mulai memanas dan mulai berkcaca-kaca, benar saja dalam hitungan detik air mata sudah mengalir melewati pipi _chubby_ -nya dengan deras.

Dengan cepat Minseok langsung berbalik dan berlari tidak tahan dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Ini hanya mimpi bukan?

Katakan pada Minseok bahwa apa yang lihatnya hanya mimpi.

Mungkin kalian sudah tahu apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh Minseok, eoh?

Lu Han—suami dari Kim Minseok baru saja mencium seorang perempuan ditempat umum.

.

.

.

"Minseokie? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan panik saat melihat Minseok yang tengah berlari memasuki gedung apartement dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

Minseok mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya lalu langsung masuk kedalam lift tanpa membiarkan Jaejoong untuk ikut masuk kedalam. Tangisan Minseok semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan sekarang dirinya tengah terisak hingga membuatnya harus bersender pada dinding lift jika tidak ingin dirinya terjatuh tiba-tiba karena kedua kakinya seperti tidak akan kuat menahan berat tubuhnya.

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan hatinya.

Secara perlahan Minseok mendudukkan dirinya lalu menengelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang tengah dipeluknya, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat.

Apakah ini akhirnya?

Akhir dari pernikahan Minseok dan Lu Han?

Pernikahan ini hanya sampai disini?

Berakhir karena hadirnya orang ketiga?

Minseok masih terlalu takut untuk berspekulasi.

Atau lebih tepatnya,

Minseok terlalu takut jika nanti Lu Han meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Minseokie!" pekik Jaejoong begitu pintu lift terbuka, nafasnya terdengar ngos-ngosan karena Jaejoong berlari ke lantai tujuh melalui tangga darurat hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Minseok. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Minseokie?!" Jaejong mencoba menenangkan Minseok dengan cara memeluknya, berharap dengan begitu tubuh Minseok tidak akan terlalu bergetar.

"Jaejoong- _hyung_ —hiks." Minseok terisak.

"Katakan pada _hyung_ , Minseokie. Ada apa?"

" _A_ - _Appo_ —hiks, rasanya sangat sakit—hiks," kata Minseok dengan tidak jelas tapi Jaejoong masih bisa memahaminya.

"Kamu sakit Minseokie? Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit?!" Jaejoong sudah berdiri tegak dan mulai membantu Minseok berdiri.

Kepala Minseok mengeleng pelan lalu berkata lirih dengan isakan yang masih terdengar, "Sakit ini—hiks, tidak akan se-sembuh—hiks, meski aku pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Minseokie…," Jaejoong menatap Minseok dengan lembut lalu kembali memeluk laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. " _Uljima_. Aku memang belum mengerti, tapi percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Perlahan isakan Minseok mulai tidak terdengar lagi, tapi air mata masih terus membasahi wajahnya dan Jaejoong dengan sabar selalu menghapus air mata itu dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Lalu secara tidak terduga saat Jaejoong tengah mengirim pesan pada Yunho, bahunya merasakan suatu beban dan terlihat Minseok yang sudah dijemput oleh alam mimpi.

Tidur mungkin hal yang sangat bagus untuk didapatkan Minseok disaat seperti ini.

Jaejoong memang tidak tahu apa detail masalah yang menimpa Minseok, tapi sedikitnya dirinya sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi hanya saja Jaejoong tidak ingin berprasangka buruk dan lebih memilih diam.

"Tunggu dulu." Jaejoong teringat sesuatu lalu menatap Minseok yang semakin pulas tidurnya. "Bagaimana aku memindahkan Minseokkie dari lift ke kamarnya?"

Rasa menyesal hinggap dihati Jaejoong, harusnya dulu dirinya rajin berolahraga jadi dirinya siap jika ada keadaan genting seperti ini. Ah, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

"Lu Han…," Minseok berguman dalam tidurnya yang langsung membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya. " _Nan saranghaeyo_."

 **.**

 **To Be Continue? Or Finish?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _Hampir nangis saat buat scene Minseok-nya terluka, hiks.. kemaren juga aku hampir nangis pas buat Minseok yang duluan jatuh cinta sama Lu Han ;-;  
Okay, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!_

 **P.S** _: Aku sudah memutuskan untuk update ff ini berikutnya dan seterusnya akan tergantung dari jumlah review yang harus pas dengan jumlah minimal yang kubuat (maaf jika terdengar menyebalkan)._

 **Thanks to :**

 _Junmyeonie22, Aoi-chan to Seiyuu-chan desu, sukha1312, Jiji Park, milkbubble, saya. orchestra, kimmi, kthk2, 1313, elferani, YooKey1314, HamsterXiumin, Minnie163, and elfishminxiu.  
_

 **Frequently Asked Questions :**

 **Ini ff bikin penasaran banget.** Wah, aku pikir jalan ceritanya mudah ketebak. **Apa nanti bakal ada orang ketiga?** :) . **Apa Kris bakal ambil peran juga?** Sedang dipikirkan. **Apa mereka bisa saling mencintai?** Bisa gak ya? /plak/. **Mereka (Lu Han dan keluarga) bisa memisahkan lumin kapanpun mereka mau?** Seperti yang dibilang, iya. **Btw ini mpreg?** Masih dipikirkan. **Kenapa Minseok nggak di ubah aja jadi cewek?** Terus terang aku juga gak tahu, mungkin karena aku memang kurang srek gitu sama GS :) . **Kapan mereka cerainya?** EH?

 _._

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	4. Chapter 3 : Pain

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Pain**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang masuk kedalam indera pengelihatan Minseok begitu kedua matanya terbuka adalah seekor kucing yang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengertinya. Lalu tiba-tiba kucing itu bangkit dan menjilat pelan pipinya, Minseok yang masih setengah sadar hanya membiarkan kucing itu terus-menerus menjilatinya pipinya.

Sampai akhirnya Minseok sadar bahwa kamar yang ditempatinya ini jelas-jelas berbeda dengan kamarnya ataupun kamar Lu Han. Tunggu—sebenarnya dirinya dimana?!

"Huaa!" Minseok memekik dan langsung mendudukkan badanya hingga membuat kucing yang tadi asik menjilat pipinya terlempar ketepi ranjang.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Minseokkie?" tanya seseorang dengar suara yang sangat familiar.

"Jeajoong- _hyung_!" pekik Minseok lagi saat menemukan Jeajoong berdiri diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang membawa nampan berisikan sarapan.

" _Annyeong_ ~" sapa Jaejoong lalu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya diatas nakas yang berada disamping kasur Minseok. "Ah, Jiji tidak menganggumu, kan?" tanyanya sambil membawa Jiji—si kucing kedalam gendongannya lalu membuka gorden agar cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar.

Minseok masih terdiam lalu mulai memberanikan untuk bertanya, "Apakah aku ada di apartementmu, _hyung_?"

" _Ne_." Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Minseok lembut. "Maaf karena membawamu kemari seenaknya, tapi aku kan tidak tahu _password_ apartementmu, Minseokkie."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minseok dengan raut wajah polos.

"Kamu tidak ingat?" Jaejoong meletakkan Jiji ke lantai dan kucing itu langsung berlari keluar kamar. "Kamu tertidur didalam lift setelah menangis."

"Menangis?" Minseok terlihat kaget. "Kenapa aku me—"

Minseok tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ingatannya langsung terputar kembali tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Saat itu dirinya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang lalu melihat Lu Han di taman. Ia akan menghampir Lu Han sampai akhirnya Lu Han—mencium seorang perempuan dihadapannya secara langsung dengan jarak yang memang cukup jauh tapi terjangkau.

"—Seokkie! Minseokkie!" panggil Jaejoong sambil mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Minseok.

"Eh? _Waeyo_ , _hyung_?"

"Kamu melamun, Minseokkie! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kemarin kamu tidak bangun untuk makan malam. Aku tidak mau disalahkan Lu Han jika kamu jatuh sakit," pinta Jaejoong dengan sedikit rengekan diperkataannya lalu memberikan Minseok nampan yang berisikan sepiring nasi goreng.

Nasi goreng.

Ingatan Minseok kembali terhanyut ke masa yang sudah berlalu lalu perlahan malah kembali kepada ingatannya yang kemarin.

" _A_ - _appo_ ," kata Minseok tanpa sadar.

"Hm? Apanya yang sakit, Minseokkie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan bingung sekaligus khawatir. " _Gwenchanayo_?"

Sebuah senyuman Minseok tunjukan untuk Jaejoong lalu menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Pikiranku cuma sedang berputar-putar."

"Pikiran? Kepalamu pusing?" Jaejoong semakin khawatir.

" _Aniyo_. Maksudku aku sedang mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, aku sedikit tidak ingat."

Minseok berdusta dan itu memang benar.

Karena apapun yang terjadi, bisa dipastikan Minseok mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama sekali untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin.

Hal yang telah menanamkan luka yang sangat dalam.

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin menangis, tapi dirinya lelah dan mungkin pasokan air matanya sudah habis karena kemarin dirinya menangis habis-habisan.

"Jaejoongie! Apa kamu melihat jam tanganku yang berwarna perak?" teriak seseorang yang Minseok yakini adalah Yunho—kekasih alias suami dari Jaejoong. "Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

" _Mian_ _ne_ Minseokkie, kamu bisa sarapan tanpa kutemanikan? Sepertinya Yunnie memerlukan bantuanku," kata Jeajoong pada Minseok dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Aku yang minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu dan Yunho- _hyung_ , pergilah." Minseok tersenyum lembut dan Jeajoong mengusap pelan kepalanya sebelum pergi keluar kamar.

Ugh. Minseok sangat iri dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Kedua tetangganya itu memiliki kehidupan yang indah karena saling mencintai, sedangkan dirinya?

Minseok menatap sarapannya dengan tidak minat, lalu kedua matanya melebar saat melihat setetes air di permukaan sendoknya. Dengan cepat Minseok mengusap pipinya, dan benar saja.

Dirinya kembali menangis.

.

.

.

"Pulang dipagi hari?" tanya Lu Han dengan nada kesal yang ketara. "Kemana saja kamu, Kim Minseok?"

Kenapa? Kenapa Lu Han harus ada di rumah? Minseok sedang berusaha—berencana agar tidak bertemu dengan suaminya ini untuk beberapa waktu. Hatinya masih dalam proses perbaikan yang entah mengapa malah terasa seperti proses penghancuran.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa Minseok katakan.

Lu Han menghela napas. "Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf karena aku bicara dengan nada tinggi padamu. Jadi? Darimana saja kamu, Minseok- _ah_? kamu tidak tahu betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu semalaman dan lagi _handphone_ mu tidak aktif."

Hentikan.

Kata-kata khawatir itu, berhentilah mengatakannya.

"Minseok- _ah_?" panggil Lu Han saat menyadari bahwa sepertinya Minseok tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, raut wajahnya langsung berubah khawatir. "Kamu sakit, Minseok-ah?"

Hentikan.

Raut wajah khawatir itu, juga berhentilah menunjukkannya.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sa—"

Perkataan Lu Han terhenti saat merasakan lengannya digenggam dengan erat oleh Minseok, kedua matanya menatap Minseok dengan heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu kalau aku menginap di apartement Jaejoong- _hyung_ dan _handphone_ ku _lowbat_ kemarin," jelas Minseok dengan kepala yang menunduk. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kamu harus segera berangkat ke kantor."

Setelah mengatakan itu Minseok langsung berjalan melalui Lu Han dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengabaikan Lu Han yang memanggil dan bertanya padanya dengan nada suara terdengar sangat khawatir.

Tidak bisakah laki-laki itu berhenti bersikap seperti ini padanya?

Bersikap selalu khawatir padanya?

Minseok lelah dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Dia hanya ingin waktu untuk sendiri.

.

.

.

Minseok tidak membenci Lu Han, tidak sama sekali. Malahan sekarang Minseok malah membenci dirinya sendiri. Membenci betapa naïf diri yang terus berpikir bahwa tidak akan orang lain dalam kehidupan rumah tangannya dengan Lu Han meski rumah tangganya dari awal memang tidak didasari dengan cinta dan meski didasari dengan cinta pun itu hanyalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jadi seperti inikah rasanya cinta yang tidak terbalas?

Minseok menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantalnya yang entah mengapa permukaannya sudah terasa lembab.

Mungkin kedua matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

 _Handphone_ -nya yang berada diatas nakas sedari tadi terus berbunyi, entah siapa yang menelponnya. Seperti yang dikatakan, Minseok hanya ingin waktu untuk sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Minseok teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lu Han, saat itu mereka tengah berada disebuah pesta bisnis yang diadakan teman kedua orang tua mereka. Karena mereka masih berumur sepuluh tahun kala itu, mereka memilih untuk bermain di taman yang berhasil membuat kedua orang tua mereka yang ternyata bersahabat sejak lama khawatir bahkan sampai berpikir mereka diculik.

Lalu sama seperti kedua orang tua mereka, Minseok dan Lu Han juga bersahabat tapi secara tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan rencana kedua orang tua mereka yang berniat menjodohkan mereka.

Perjodohan bisnis tentu saja, sekaligus juga sebagai pengerat tali persahabatan yang berubah menjadi tali keluarga.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Minseok- _ah_ , ini aku Lu Han."

Minseok sudah tidak menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal lagi, tubuhnya terduduk diatas kasur lalu menatap pada jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya. Masih pukul sebelas, biasanya Lu Han pulang ke rumah saat waktu makan malam.

"Aku khawatir padamu, makanya aku pulang awal," jelas Lu Han yang seakan-akan mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Minseok.

"…"

 _Pergilah Lu Han, tinggalkan aku sendiri._

"Aku membeli makanan Cina, ayo kita makan siang bersama."

"…"

 _Hentikan. Jangan peduli padaku, kamu bisa makan siang bersama perempuan itu._

"Kamu marah padaku?"

"…"

 _Apakah aku berhak?_

"Aku sungguh minta maaf karena menaikan nada bicaraku tadi pagi. Aku benar-benar khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku jika kamu terluka Minseok-ah. Kumohon, buka pintu ini dan makan siang bersamaku."

"…"

 _Bagaimana jika aku terluka karenamu, Lu Han?_

 _Luka ini sangat dalam aku tidak bisa menahanan, rasanya seperti dadaku dibelah menjadi dua dan tangan seseorang semakin memperlebar belahan itu._

 _Mungkin jika air mataku habis aku bisa menangis darah untukmu, Lu Han._

"Minseok- _ah_. Aku sungguh minta maaf, jangan seperti ini," lirih Lu Han dengan lemah.

Minseok menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dirinya menangis—lagi. Dirinya sadar betul bahwa ia tidak berhak marah pada Lu Han. Pernikahan ini, rumah tangga ini, dan semuanya antara dirinya dan Lu Han hanyalah sandiwara. Ini semua salahnya karena berani membawa cinta pada semua ini, semua sandiwara yang sudah tidak terasa menyenangkan lagi.

Semua sandiwara ini seakan-akan perlahan mulai membunuh Minseok.

Luka ini benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Minseok-ah?" panggil Lu Han yang tiba-tiba terdengar panik. "Kamu tidak jatuh pingsan, kan? MINSEOK- _AH_!"

Lu Han mengedor pintu kamar Minseok, tiba-tiba ingatannya tentang Minseok jatuh pingsan tempo hari langsung menghantuinya.

"Minseok- _ah_! Kumohon jawab aku, jangan buat aku panik. Jika kamu sakit cepat katakana dan buka pintu ini! Minseok-ah, biarkan aku melihat keadaanmu!"

Apakah tadi Lu Han bertanya apakah Minseok sakit?

Iya, Minseok memang sakit—sangat sakit.

"Minseok- _ah_! Jika kamu sakit jangan melukai dirimu seperti ini, kamu harus keluar."

Sayangnya, Minseok memang sudah terluka sejak tadi, bukan karena dirinya sakit.

"Min—"

Pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan Minseok yang terlihat baru bangun tidur dengan kedua mata yang terlihat bengkak. Begitu melihat keadaan Minseok secara otomatis Lu Han langsung memeluknya dengan erat, seakan-akan dengan begitu rasa khawatirnya yang tadi mengebu-gebu langsung menghilang begitu memeluk seseorang yang berstatus sebagai ' _istri_ 'nya ini.

Hentikan.

Hentikan semua ini Lu Han.

Tidakkah dirimu sadar bahwa apa yang kamu lakukan hanya malah membuat Minseok semakin jatuh sakit dan terluka? Yang kamu lakukan hanyalah semakin memperlebar lukanya—luka batinnya.

Tanpa disadari Minseok sudah menangis terisak-isak didalam pelukan Lu Han dan Lu Han dengan lembut mengelus punggung Minseok, berusaha untuk menenangkan 'istri'nya itu.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Minseok tidak butuh kata maaf itu, mengingat permintaan maaf Lu Han bukanlah permintaan maaf karena suami nya itu telah merusak janji mereka. Janji pernikahan mereka, memang mereka menikah tanpa cinta. Tapi janji tetaplah janji, bukan?

.

.

.

Luka batin adalah goresan di dalam perasaan yang terasa begitu mendalam sehingga sangat menyakitkan dan membekas dalam kenangan atau pikiran.

Sedangkan, terluka adalah rasa sakit yang timbul karena sesuatu.

.

.

.

" ** _Pain is Beauty_**."

 _It that true?_

 **.**

 **To Be Continue? Or Finish?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _Sebenarnya pengen update hari jum'at kemarin tapi berhubung ada kegiatan di sekolah yang menyita perhatian hingga kemaren, aku baru bisa update sekarang. Btw, thanks so much to view(s).  
_

 **P.S :** Buat yang nunggu-nunggu fanficku yang satunya **— _You Stole My Heart_ ** (aku harap kalian juga membaca fanfic ini). Aku sangat minta maaf karena mungkin waktu _update_ nya akan lama sekali, hanya kata maaf dan terima kasih yang bisa kuucapkan.

 **Thanks to :**

 _SecretVin137, Aoi-chan to Seiyuu-chan desu, elfishminxiu, Blacknancho, saya. orchestra, Minnie163, luphxiu, elferani, XiuminShock, jiraniatriana, Jiji Park, milkbubble, and kookies.  
_

 **Frequently Asked Questions :**

 **Bikin Lu- _ge_ jatuh cinta dengan Minseok tapi Lu- _ge_ juga menderita dulu sebelum dapat cintanya Minseok.** Umm, lihat aja entar gimana ya :) . **Ceweknya Lu Han itu siapa sebenarnya?** Nanti kejawab dengan sendirinya kok. **Apa sebenernya perasaan Luhan ke Minseok?** No comment :) . **Boleh request nggak dific ini?** Tergantung apa yang di request. **Minseok selingkuhin balik aja si Lulu.** :) .

 **P.S** : Pertanyaan lainnya yang gak aku tulis di atas. Aku jawab dengan emot ' :) ', ya? Habis kan gak asik kalau kalian di kasih spoiler xD .

 _._

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	5. Chapter 4 : Minseok's Smile

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Minseok's Smile**

 **.**

Lu Han tidaklah bodoh, jika kalian belum tahu.

Lu Han juga bukanlah seorang lelaki yang termasuk sebagai lelaki yang tidak peka karena demi seluruh manusia yang ada di dunia ini, Lu Han adalah salah satu manusia paling peka di dunia apalagi jika itu meyangkut sahabat kecilnya yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai 'istri'nya—Kim Minseok. Lu Han sadar betul bahwa akhir-akhir ini Minseok bersikap sangat berbeda padanya, seperti ingin menjaga jarak dengannya.

Masalahnya, kenapa Minseok ingin menjaga jarak? Apakah secara tidak sadar dirinya melakukan kesalahan?

Oh, Tuan Lu yang terhormat. Harusnya kamu lebih tahu, karena semua ini adalah hal yang kamu kira hanya diantara dirimu dan Tuhan.

"Presdir Lu, rapat hari ini diundur menjadi setelah makan siang," kata seorang perempuan—sekretaris Lu Han yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya sambil menyerahkan beberapa map yang isinya entah apa. "Ini berkas-berkas yang anda minta, Presdir Lu."

"Terima kasih, kamu boleh keluar," kata Lu Han tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen-dokumen yang sejak tadi pagi menjadi perhatian utamanya.

Perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan sang presdir. Setelah seketarisnya pergi, Lu Han langsung menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi dan menatap keluar jendela yang berada dibelakangnya. Hari ini sangat cerah, makan siang di luar mungkin bukan ide yang buruk. Lu Han melirik berkas-berkas yang tadi dibawa sekertarisnya, sepertinya dirinya harus menyelesaikan semua berkas itu baru bisa keluar untuk makan siang.

Tiba-tiba Lu Han langsung teringat Minseok. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, Minseok sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya dan itu membuat hubungan mereka yang awalnya bahagia menjadi sedikit canggung. Mungkin makan siang bersama di café Minseok akan sedikit mengurangi suasana canggung yang menguar diantara mereka akhir-akhir ini, itu sebuah ide yang baguskan?

Semoga saja.

Sayangnya semua ide itu langsung sirna begitu _handphone_ Lu Han berdering.

Dan sebagai pemberitahuan, itu bukan panggilan masuk dari sebuah kontak dengan nama Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Junmyeon mendatangi Snowflake Café dengan niatan ingin memberikan Minseok, Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae oleh-oleh dari Jepang karena selama tiga hari terakhir ini Junmyeon pergi ke Jepang untuk membantu beberapa hal mengingat keluarganya akan membuka bisnis baru disana.

" _Tumben_ sekali kamu membelikanku oleh-oleh, _hyung_ ," kata Jongdae saat menerima sebuah _snapbag_ dari Junmyeon. "Biasanya dirimu hanya membelikan untuk Minseok- _hyung_ , Yixing- _hyung_ , dan Kyungsoo- _ya_ saja."

"Hei, aku ini juga sayang padamu. Tentu saja aku membelikanmu," sahut Junmyeon dengan tenang lalu memberikan kantong kertas berwarna merah pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menjaga meja counter.

"Terserah kamu lah, _hyung_." Jongdae mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu pergi kebelakang untuk meletakkan sapu yang digunakannya tadi.

" _Gumawo_ , _hyung_. Aku memang memerlukan sarung tangan batu untuk musim dingin nanti," kata Kyungsoo yang terlihat berbinar-binar saat menerima sepasang sarung tangan berwarna coklat.

"Syukurlah kamu menyukainya," kata Junmyeon dengan raut wajah yang semakin cerah. " _By the way,_ dimana Minseok- _hyung_? Aku sangat ingin menemuinya dan memberikan ini padanya."

Kyungsoo terdiam, seperti enggan membicarakannya. Sayangnya yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah Junmyeon, manusia paling peka yang pernah ditemuinya—sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Yifan yang sama sekali tidak peka.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sejak café dibuka, Minseok- _hyung_ mengunci diri di ruangannya," jawab Kyungsoo sambil melirik tangga yang menuju lantai atas—tempat istirahat para pegawai sekaligus tempat ruangan Minseok berada. "Akhir-akhir ini Minseok- _hyung_ sedikit aneh."

"Aneh? Aneh bagai—"

"Oh! Junmyeon- _ah_ , kejutan yang menyenangkan." Seseorang tanpa sengaja memotong perkataan Junmyeon.

" _Annyeong_ , Yixing- _ah_ ," sapa Junmyeon saat menemukan bahwa Yixing lah seseorang yang memotong perkataannya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu, _hyung_ ," kata Kyungsoo dan langsung mengambil alih nampan berisikan roti-roti yang baru saja selesai Yixing buat.

"Mencari Minseok- _hyung_?" tanya Yixing yang sekarang berdiri dibelakang meja counter sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dibalik rak roti. "Atau sekarang mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Keduanya. Apalagi Kyungsoo- _ya_ bilang akhir-akhir ini Minseok- _hyung_ sedikit aneh, kamu tahu kenapa?"

Yixing mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ada baiknya kamu bicara langsung padanya," katanya begitu melihat Minseok yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bicara padanya, ini untukmu Yixing- _ah_. Semoga kamu menyukainya," kata Junmyeon yang langsung menghampiri Minseok.

" _Gumawo_ ," kata Yixing meski Junmyeon mungkin tidak mendengarnya. Kedua matanya melirik sesuatu yang ada didalam kantong kertas berwarna biru lembut—sebuah topi rajutan berwarna merah.

"Minseok- _hyung_ , _annyeong_!" sapa Junmyeon dengan ramah dan riang lalu menyodorkan sebuah kantong kertas berwarna biru lembut pada Minseok. "Aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu dan Lu Han- _hyung_ di Jepang."

" _Gumawo_ , Junmyeon- _ah_." Minseok menerima kantong kertas itu dan melihat apa isinya, dua buah syal dengan motif sama—syal pertama berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna hitam sedangkan syal kedua berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna putih, kedua syal itu sangat indah.

"Kamu menyukainya, _hyung_?"

"Aku menyukainya, Junmyeon- _ah_. Tapi aku bingung yang mana yang harus menjadi milikku,"

"Aku rasa yang warna putih adalah milikmu, _hyung_."

"Benarkah?" Minseok menatap Junmyeon yang mengangguk pasti padanya. "Baiklah, milikku yang berwarna putih. _Neomu_ _gumawo_ , Junmyeon- _ah_. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu, Minseok- _hyung_!" cegah Junmyeon yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Minseok. "Kyungsoo- _ya_ bilang kamu sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini. _Gwenchanayo_?"

Minseok tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Junmyeon lalu berkata sebelum pergi, " _Nan_ _gwenchana_."

Baik-baik saja?

Bahkan seseorang yang tidak mengenal Minseok dengan baikpun tahu bahwa itu sebuah kebohongan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rencana Lu Han untuk makan siang di luar memang terlaksana, tetapi dirinya tidak makan siang dengan Minseok melainkan seorang perempuan yang saat ini tengah berada didalam lift yang sama dengannya dan sebenarnya perempuan itu sama sekali bukan pegawai atau seorang direktur perusahaan lain yang akan melaksanankan rapat dengan Lu Han setelah makan siang—seperti yang dikatakan sekertarisnya tadi.

Perempuan itu hanya orang asing di perusahaan ini, percayalah.

Awalnya sehabis makan siang, Lu Han ingin dirinya dan perempuan itu langsung berpisah tapi apa daya karena perempuan itu terus-menerus merengek padanya untuk ikut ke kantornya. Lu Han sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya meng-iya-kan saja rengekan perempuan itu tanpa berusaha menolaknya. Apalagi saat ini tangan kiri perempuan itu dengan santainya merangkul lengan kanan Lu Han, tetapi perhatian perempuan itu sepenuhnya terfokus pada layar _handphone_ -nya yang ada ditangan kanannya.

Lu Han menoleh kesamping, dan tak beberapa lama perempuan yang berada disampingnya sekaligus yang ditatapnya juga menoleh.

"Ada apa, Lu Han- _oppa_?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada manja.

"Bukan apa-apa." Lu Han kembali menatap lurus kedepan—kearah nomor-nomor lantai yang terus berganti.

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lalu dengan tenang dirinya mempertipis jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Lu Han, rasa senang menghampirinya karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya dirinya diperbolehkan untuk melihat seperti apa kantor laki-laki itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Lu Han melepaskan rangkulan tangan perempuan itu pada lengannya begitu pintu lift terbuka dan langsung melangkah keluar lift lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya perempuan itu menyusulnya.

" _Oppa_ , jangan tinggalkan aku," panggil perempuan itu.

Ini sangat aneh karena untuk pertama kalinya Lu Han merasa tidak nyaman saat Chorong mempertipis jarak tubuh mereka.

Chorong?

Ya, perempuan yang sekarang menempel pada Lu Han adalah Park Chorong—seorang sosialita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepi dan sendirian.

Oh, tentu saja Minseok akan sendirian di apartement ini.

Mengingat Lu Han dipastikan belum pulang mengingat ini masih jam makan siang—laki-laki itu sangat sibuk, kecuali hari dimana Minseok mengunci diri didalam kamar.

Minseok menatap layar televise dihadapannya dengan tidak minat, semangkok _ramyeon_ yang menjadi makan siangnya hanya dimakan perlahan tanpa niat. Entahlah, Minseok seperti tidak memilik niat makan untuk bertahan hidup. Handphone-nya terus berbunyi sejak tadi, ada beberapa pesan dari Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo yang mengkhawatirkannya—mungkin.

Meski memakan makan siangnya tanpa niat ternyata Minseok sudah menghabiskan separuh _ramyeon-_ nya, merasa sudah cukup Minseok sedikit menjauhkan mangkok dihadapannya dan bersender pada sisi sofa—karena dirinya duduk dilantai. Kakinya diluruskannya, kedua matanya menatap kosong acara televesi yang benar-benar tidak menarik minatnya.

Tanpa sengaja kakinya menyentuh sesuatu, sesuatu yang tipis dan datar. Minseok sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu apa sesuatu itu dan kedua matanya menemukan sebuah map berwarna biru langit, rasa pernasarannya tergelitik untuk segera mengambil map itu lalu membukanya. Map itu terisi lembaran kertas yang berisikan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan kontrak atau apapun itu, sekali lihat pun Minseok tahu bahwa map ini milik Lu Han.

Oh, memangnya milik siapa lagi? Yang tinggal di apartement ini hanya Minseok dan Lu Han.

Dilembaran pertama dapat Minseok simpulkan bahwa dokumen ini diperlukan untuk rapat yang terlaksana pada tanggal 10 Oktober.

Bukannya itu hari ini?

Haruskan Minseok mengantarkan map ini ke kantor Lu Han?

Tapi apakah hati Minseok siap untuk kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini dihindarinya?

Hanya saja, isi dari map ini akan sangat diperlukan untuk memperluas koneksi perusahaan kan?

Mana yang lebih penting?

Hatinya atau kepentingan bersama?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han tidak tahu kenapa tapi dirinya ingin sekali Chorong untuk segera pergi dari kantornya, sejak kejadian di lift tadi perasaannya terasa sangat tidak nyaman seperti—perasaan bersalah? Belum lagi entah mengapa wajah Minseok yang selalu menyambutnya setiap dirinya pulang terus berputar-putar dibenaknya.

Baiklah, Lu Han sadar bahwa apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Chorong memang salah. Tapi meski begitu Lu Han tetap menemukan dirinya tidak bisa berhenti.

Chorong dan segala pesona yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Padahal jika dihitung, Lu Han dan Chorong baru saja kenal selama dua bulan dan waktu dua bulan bukanlah waktu dimana kamu bisa mengetahui sifat asli seseorang. Untuk tahu sifat asli seseorang dibutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama, mungkin satu tahun atau dua tahun karena di dunia ini terlalu banyak topeng.

" _Oppa_ , kamu kenapa? Kamu terlihat aneh," tanya Chorong yang duduk pada kursi yang ada didepan meja Lu Han.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Lu Han tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas ditangannya. "Kamu boleh pulang, Chorong- _ah_. Aku ada rapat setelah ini."

Chorong bangkit dari duduknya tapi bukannya berjalan menuju pintu, dirinya malah melangkah mendekati Lu Han lalu menarik kursi yang diduduki laki-laki itu supaya sedikit menjauh dari meja. Lu Han sudah memberikan tatapan protes pada Chorong dan saat dirinya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata protes, perempuan itu sudah lebih dulu mengunci bibir Lu Han dengan bibirnya.

Itu bukanlah ciuman ringan jika kalian bertanya.

Lu Han langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Chorong saat menyadari bahwa pintu ruangannya terbuka, kedua matanya melebar saat melihat seseorang yang sekarang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Chorong yang terduduk diatas meja kerja Lu Han ikut menoleh tapi tidak seperti Lu Han, dirinya terlihat santai dan bingung dengan kedatangan seseorang itu.

"M-Minseok- _ah_ ," panggil Lu Han dengan ragu, benarkah seseorang yang ditatapnya itu adalah Minseok?

"Maaf jika aku menganggu." Minseok sedikit membungkukkan badanya lalu tersenyum. "Lu Han, kamu meninggalkan ini diruang tamu," sambungnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah map berwarna biru langit.

Tersenyum?

Apakah tadi Minseok baru saja tersenyum?

Untuk pertama kalinya Lu Han merasa sangat sesak saat melihat senyuman Minseok yang biasanya selalu berhasil menenangkan hatinya.

"Minseok- _ah_ , kamu… kamu melihat semuanya?" tanya Lu Han yang langsung memberikan isyarat pada Chorong agar segera pergi.

Senyuman diwajah Minseok belum juga pudar. "Ah, tenang saja. Aku bisa berpura-pura tidak melihatnya," katanya dengan tenang.

Ini aneh.

Lu Han terlihat sangat panik dan ketakutan.

Rasa panik dan ketakutan itu semakin menjadi-jadi hanya karena satu hal.

Senyuman Minseok.

"Kamu ingin pergi nona?" tanya Minseok pada Chorong saat melihat perempuan itu turun dari meja kerja Lu Han, Chorong hanya mengangguk singkat. "Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang pergi," sambungnya lalu meletakkan map yang dibawanya tadi pada meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari pintu dan menatap Lu Han.

"Minseok- _ah_."

"Aku permisi dulu." Minseok membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu menatap Lu Han dan Chorong tanpa lupa tersenyum, hanya saja setetes air mata tiba-tiba melewati pipi Minseok.

Lu Han dan Minseok sama-sama terkesiap, sedangkan Chorong menatap kedua laki-laki disana secara bergantian dengan bingung.

Dengan cepat Minseok langsung berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari ruangan Lu Han, melihat itu Lu Han juga langsung bergegas mengejar Minseok hanya saja dirinya berhasil ditahan oleh Chorong yang seakan-akan meminta penjelasan.

" _Oppa_ , siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Chorong, pulanglah sekarang." Lu Han menghempaskan tangan Chorong lalu berlari keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue? Or Finish?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Udah pada tahu kan siapa orang ketiganya? Nah, bolehkan aku curhat sekalian? ^^

Chorong alias Apink Chorong, aku pilih karena aku enggak terima sama 'pernyataan' para EXOPINK Shipper tentang penyangkut-pautan angka 7 pada baju Chorong di Apink - My My MV dan nomor punggung Luhan saat jadi EXO apalagi itu angka 7 masih nempel sama si rusa sampai debut solo sekarang.

Intinya, aku benar-benar enggak terima! **Karena menurut saya, Hunshine Delight, angka 7 yang selalu nempel pada Luhan itu adalah gabungan dari bulan lahir dia sama Minseok. Maret (3) + April (4) = 7! _I'am right, right_?! Belum lagi jika kalian perhatikan logo debut Luhan sekarang dengan seksama, coba deh angka 7 sama huruf L di logo itu kalian bolak-balik(?) terus disatukan, jadi kaya huruf 'M'! Terus huruf 'H'-nya cukup digeser kesamping dikit aja** **—hanya beberapa derajat, dan jadilah 'S'! _You know what I mean, right?_ Yup, itu jadi inisial 'MS' dan MS = Minseok = Kim Minseok = Xiumin = Luhan's Baozi = Luhan's Wife! Kyaaa~~ LUMIN/XIUHAN is REAL! #nge-fangirling #jiwaLUMIN/XIUHAnshipperbangkit**

Pernyataan diatas murni pikiranku dan aku disebut-sebut gila karena itu, habis aku curhatnya ke temenku yang lebih ngelirik HunHan. _So, please take out with full credit_ xD Kekekeke~

 **Thanks to :**

 _Junmyeonie22, elfishminxiu, XiuminShock, ericomizaki, SecretVin137, jiraniatriana, Aoi-chan to Seiyuu-chan desu, fadhila628, FbrKm, thedolphinduck, Guest, elferani, nandaXLSK9094, Minnie163, saya .orchestra, and kuroshinjubaozi.  
_

 **P.S :** Makasih buat Aoi-chan yang udah kasih saran sebelumnya, ternyata pilihan kataku kemaren memang aneh. Nanti kalau aku dapat waktu luang lagi, bakal aku edit kok :)

 **Frequently Asked Questions :**

 **Apa hubungan Luhan sama cewek yang diciumnya? Spesial kah? atau ciuman itu sebenernya gak sengaja? Adakah orang ke empat?** No spoiler guys~ ;) **Ceritanya kependekan.** Maafkan aku, aku masih berusaha memanjangkannya. **Banyakin pair selingan!** Sedang dipikirkan. **Jangan buat Minseok nangis mulu~ Dia jadi kelihatan kayak perempuan**. Maaf, tapi kayaknya di fanfic ini sifat Minseok memang menjurus ke-cewek-an(?) Apa ya istilahnya, aku lupa. **Bikin Luhan sakit hati dulu kek, biar dia tahu apa yg Minseok rasain.** Kita tunggu aja tanggal mainnya /eh. **Perasaan Luhan ambigu banget.** :) **Aku suka bagaimana kamu nyiksa Minseok.** Ny-Nyiksa? Minseokie! Maafkan aku!

 _._

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	6. Chapter 5 : Couple Ring

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Couple Ring**

 **.**

Minseok seakan-akan kehilangan arah, atau dia memang sudah kehilangan arah.

Hujan tiba-tiba menguyur bumi begitu ia berlari menjauh dari kantor Lu Han, tapi Minseok sudah tidak peduli. Air mata terus membanjiri wajahnya, ini menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan, rasanya seperti tubuhnya terkoyak-koyak lalu dilemparkan kedasar jurang begitu saja oleh seseorang yang tidak memiliki rasa bersalah.

Sebut saja Minseok melebih-lebihkan, tapi rasa sakitnya memang seperti itu.

Ini bukan mimpi dan Minseok tahu betul itu, karena jika ini mimpi dirinya tidak mungkin merasakan rasa sakit yang sesakit ini. Bukankah didalam mimpi kita tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit? Semakin Minseok berlari, hujan yang membasahi bumi semakin deras seakan-akan juga mengantarkan tangisan untuk Minseok. Tapi ayolah, hujan tidak terjadi dikarena seseorang yang bersedih melainkan karena adanya faktor alam.

"Minseok- _ah_!"

Minseok tidak peduli, dirinya langsung menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat lalu menaikinya dan meminta si supir untuk segera menjalankan taksinya. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan panggilan dari Lu Han yang diketahui tengah mengejarnya dibelakang sana. Minseok masih menangis dan tangisannya semakin terdengar menyedihkan, bahkan sang supir taksi pun sampai enggan untuk bertanya kemana tujuan Minseok.

Sudah sekitar duapuluh menit Minseok berada didalam taksi yang ditumpanginya dan taksi itu sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar keliling Seoul mengingat si supir belum tahu kemana tujuan dirinya sebagai penumpangnya. Minseok masih menangis tapi tangisannya kali ini lebih tenang dan tidak semenyedihkan yang tadi.

"Ini tuan, silahkan," kata si supir yang baru berani bicara dan memberikan Minseok beberapa lembar tissue dari kotak tissue yang ada didepan kemudi.

" _G_ - _Gamshamida_." Minseok menerima tissue itu dengan suara yang terisak.

"Tuan ingin kesuatu tempat?" tanya si supir dengan hati-hati.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Aku pasti penumpang yang sangat merepotkan," kata Minseok secara repleks—seperti baru sadar bahwa dari tadi dirinya menaiki taksi ini tanpa mengatakan tujuannya dan merepotkan si supir taksi.

" _Gwenchanayo_. Sepertinya anda sedang dalam masalah, apalagi dengan pria yang tadi sempat mengejar dibelakang," jelas si supir, mencoba untuk tidak membeban pikiran penumpangnya. Benar-benar seorang supir taksi yang pengertian.

" _Ye_. Bisakah anda mengantarkan saya ke suatu tempat?"

Si supir menatap Minseok melalui kaca yang di atas _dashboard_ , "Tentu. Dimana itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing benar-benar tidak habis pikir, orang gila mana yang bertamu ke rumahnya disaat hujan deras seperti ini? Oh, tentu saja itu Jongdae. Lagian siapa lagi seseorang yang lebih gila dari Jongdae? Itu Baekhyun pastinya. Tapi sayangnya kemungkinan seseorang yang sejak tadi menekan tombol bel rumah Yixing adalah Baekhyun sangat tidak masuk akal. Jadi, Yixing benar-benar yakin bahwa orang gila itu adalah Jongdae.

" _Yaaa_! Jongdae, kita bahkan baru bertemu di café tigapuluh menit yang la—" perkataan Yixing langsung terhenti begitu melihat siapa gerangan tamunya.

"Yixing- _ah_ …," kata seseorang itu dengan lirih, kedua matanya terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis.

"M-Minseok- _hyung_?! A-apa yang kamu laku—"

BRAK!

Tubuh Minseok hampir saja terjatuh menyentuh tanah jika saja Yixing tidak menahannya.

"Minseok- _hyung_?! Minseok- _hyung_! Kamu kenapa?! Minseok- _hyung_!"

Minseok terlihat sangat pucat dan dengan buru-buru Yixing langsung membawa tubuh Minseok yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri kedalam rumahnya lalu menidurkannya pada salah satu sofa panjang di ruang tamu. Telapak tangan Yixing terus menerus menepuk pelan pipi Minseok, berharap bahwa laki-laki yang lebit tua darinya itu segera membuka mata.

Tapi bukannya membuka kedua matanya, wajah Minseok malah terlihat semakin pucat.

Hanya satu hal yang mampir kedalam otak Yixing saat ini.

Menelpon ambulan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SREK!

Lu Han benar-benar membuka pintu utama Rumah Sakit Cheonsa yang terbuat dari kaca itu jauh dari kata lembut atau pun pelan. Raut panik dan khawatir jelas-jelas terukir diwajah rupawannya, dengan cepat Lu Han langsung menghampiri meja resepsionis dan bertanya dimana ruang inap 'istri'-nya berada.

Ruang VIP 179.

"Yixing…," panggil Lu Han saat menemukan Yixing yang tengah berbicara dengan Chanyeol didepan pintu ruang inap Minseok.

"Lu Han- _ge_!" Yixing terlihat sangat bersyukur dengan kedatangan Lu Han.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol?" Lu Han langsung bertanya pada Chanyeol yang merupakan salah satu dokter di Rumah Sakit Cheonsa.

"Bukan aku yang menangani Minseok- _hyung_ ," jawaban Chanyeol hampir saja membuat Lu Han semakin gelisah jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Dia hanya kelelahan, itu kata Dokter Lee—dokter yang menangani Minseok- _hyung_."

" _Jinjayo_?" tanya Lu Han yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing. "Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasakan sedikit keanehan pada sikap Lu Han. Memang sih seorang suami patut cemas dengan keadaan istirnya, hanya saja rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Lu Han mencemaskan keadaan Minseok.

Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak yakin sekaligus tidak tahu sesuatu itu apa.

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya." Lu Han membiarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol mengantung dan segera masuk kedalam ruang inap Minseok.

"Sepertinya Lu Han- _ge_ perlu waktu berdua dengan Minseok- _hyung_ ," kata Yixing lalu tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol. "Kamu tidak ingin menunjukkan rumah sakit tempatmu berkerja pada _hyung_ -mu ini, eh?"

" _Arraseo_ , _hyung_. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mulai melangkah pergi. "Tapi, ingatkan aku untuk menagih waffle buatanmu saat berkunjung ke café Minseok- _hyung_."

"Ajak saja aku berkeliling."

Dengan tenang Lu Han mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang berada persis disamping ranjang pasien tempa Minseok berbaring dan belum juga membuka kedua matanya—terlihat sangat nyaman dengan tidurnya. Tangan kanan Lu Han terulur lalu merapikan kebelakang beberapa helai rambut Minseok yang menutupi kening indah 'istri'nya itu lalu seakan-akan kebiasaan, Lu Han sedikit bangkit dan mengecup kening Minseok dengan sayang.

Lu Han ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

Ini semua diluar kuasanya, dirinya terlalu bingung untuk harus memulai dari mana.

Minseok sudah tahu tentang hubungannya dan Chorong.

Dirinya merasa cemas dan ketakutan.

Tapi anehnya, dirinya tidak merasa bersalah.

Baiklah.

Silahkan sebut saja Lu Han itu brengsek.

"Cepatlah sadar. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Minseok- _ah_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seakan tidak pernah bosan, Lu Han terus-menerus mengunjungi rumah sakit setiap kali dirinya mendapatkan waktu luang meski itu hanya duapuluh menit. Minseok sudah dua hari dirawat di rumah sakit dan masih belum diperbolehkan pulang untuk beberapa hari kedepan agar ia benar-benar mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup oleh Dokter Lee, lagian Lu Han juga sama sekali tidak keberatan bahkan cenderung mendukung keputusan sang dokter.

Bagi Lu Han, kesehatan Minseok itu sangat penting.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang sangat disayangkan oleh Lu Han. Minseok selalu saja tengah tertidur setiap kali dirinya datang berkunjung, tidak peduli itu pagi, siang, sore, atau malam. Lu Han selalu saja melihat Minseok dengan kedua mata yang terpenjam dengan raut wajah tenang yang juga menenangkan dirinya setiap kali melihatnya.

Tapi tetap saja, senyuman Minseok lebih jauh menenangkan dari wajah tidurnya.

Lu Han jadi merindukan senyuman itu.

Tentu saja bukan senyuman seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu secara sadar, itu senyuman yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

"Kurang beruntung, Lu Han- _hyung_?" kata seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang inap Minseok.

"Jongin?" Lu Han benar-benar tidak menyangka Jongin akan mengunjungi Minseok. "Bagaimana kamu tahu Minseok- _ah_ sakit?"

"Semua orang tahu, _hyung_ ," jawab Jongin dan mengambil bangku kecil untuk duduk disisi ranjang Minseok yang satunya. "Dan lagi sebagai dokter magang di sini, aku juga tahu."

Lu Han tersenyum kecil. "Rasanya baru kemarin kamu mengeluh padaku tentang uji coba praktekmu," katanya dengan santai.

"Itu saat kamu melaksanakan pernikahanmu, Lu Han- _hyung_ ," sahut Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat."

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jongin dengan kedua mata yang terfokus kearah Minseok.

Jika dilihat seksama, Minseok jadi terlihat seperti Putri Tidur yang menunggu cinta sejatinya untuk membangunkannya.

Tapi bukankah cinta sejati Minseok sudah ada disini?

Jongin menatap Lu Han yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya—seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu hal yang ingin dirinya katakan. "Kamu pasti benar-benar mencintai Minseok- _hyung_."

DEG.

Lu Han ingin tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Tapi hal yang dulu sangat mudah dilakukannya setiap kali ada seseorang mengatakan dirinya sangat mencintai Minseok, sangat sulit untuk dilakukannya saat ini.

Entah mengapa.

Kamu memang seorang bajingan, Tuan Lu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin ini yang sering dikatakan orang-orang sebagai perasaan kesepian dan ini pertama kalinya Lu Han merasakan kesepian setelah dirinya bertemu dengan Minseok di dunia ini. Memang dulu, saat berusia sepuluh tahun, Lu Han pernah hampir merasakan perasaan ini. Tapi sebelum perasaan itu muncul, sosok seorang anak kecil yang sebaya dengannya menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bermain dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat wajah anak kecil itu sangat indah saat itu.

Kenapa indah bukannya cantik atau pun rupawan? Karena memang itu yang Lu Han lihat, indah. Wajah anak kecil itu benar-benar sangat indah.

Anak kecil itu adalah Kim Minseok dan tempat pertemuan pertama mereka di sebuah pesta bisnis yang belum mereka pahami kala itu.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Lu Han sambil mencium punggung tangan kiri Minseok yang tidak dipasangi jarum infus.

Seperti biasa, setiap kali Lu Han datang berkunjung, Minseok selalu saja tertidur.

Benar-benar seakan menghindarinya.

Menghindarinya secara maksimal dan ini berhasil menganggu pikiran Lu Han.

Lu Han diam-diam sangat iri setiap mendengar berbagai cerita menyenangkan dari kesepuluh sahabatnya yang selalu berhasil bertemu dengan Minseok yang tengah dalam kondisi sadar setiap kali mereka berkunjung. Tapi kenapa disaat dirinya yang berkunjung, Minseok tidak pernah membuka kedua kelopak matanya? Kenapa Minseok terus-menerus menyembunyikan kedua mata besarnya dari Lu Han?

"Sehun bilang tadi kamu tertawa dengan lepas karena lelucon Jongdae, benarkah itu?" tanya Lu Han sambil menatap Minseok yang tertidur. "Aku juga ingin mendengar suara tawamu lagi, Minseok- _ah_."

Tidak ada respon ataupun jawaban, tentu saja.

"Ini sudah hari keempat dan selama itu aku tidak pernah melihatmu membuka kedua matamu." Lu Han menundukkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangan Minseok yang digenggamnya didepan dahinya.

Tetap tidak ada respon, tanda bahwa Minseok benar-benar nyaman didalam tidurnya.

Lu Han menghela napas dan menatap telapak tangan kiri Minseok yang digenggamnya dan dijari manis tangan kiri itu terdapat sesuatu berwarna perak—cincin pernikahan mereka. Lu Han tersentak lalu menatap jari manis tangan kirinya, dirinya menghela napas lega saat melihat cincin yang sama dengan cincin Minseok masih melingkar manis di jari manisnya. Lu Han tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja dirinya sangat lega karena selama ini tidak pernah melepaskan salah satu bentuk janji pernikahannya dengan Minseok.

Sepasangan cincin yang sama persis yang mereka pilih bersama dua hari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Lu Han masih mengingat bagaimana Minseok begitu pemilih saat mereka akan memilih cincin yang ada di toko perhiasan kala itu, tapi Lu Han bersyukur karena pilihan Minseok memang benar-benar sangat indah meski hanya berbentuk sederhana.

Masa itu benar-benar sangat indah.

Mendadak Lu Han melepaskan genggaman tangannya hingga tangan Minseok langsung terjatuh keatas ranjang. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil—ketakutan atau kedinginan, entahlah.

Lu Han kembali menatap Minseok yang masih tertidur, dirinya teringat sesuatu.

Janji pernikahan mereka.

Janji mereka akan setia sampai mati—meski tanpa cinta.

Janji yang mereka katakan didepan banyak orang.

Janji—yang telah Lu Han ingkari.

Lu Han langsung bangkit dari duduknya hingga kursinya terjatuh lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang inap Minseok. Dirinya merasa muak dengan semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finish? Or To Be Continue?  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Aku mau buat pernyataan maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang sedalam-dalamnya untuk _Minnie163,_ sekaligus penjelasan _._

Maaf kalau kata-kataku kemarin kelihatan seperti nge-bash Chorong, tapi aku enggak bermaksud nge-bash kok, aku cuma kesel sama EXOPink Shipper. Maaf karena pilihan kataku yang terlihat seperti do'ain biasku jadi homo, tapi aku enggak pernah do'ain mereka jadi homo apalagi diumur 27 atau 28 tahun nanti Lu Han sudah diminta buat nikah sama keluarganya, iya kan? Maaf juga kalau curhatanku kemarin itu sudah menyinggung kamu, tapi aku sama sekali enggak ada niatan buat ngejelekin Chorong ataupun Apink—aku juga suka lagu-lagu Apink dan aku tahu Apink emang duluan debut tapi untuk menjelekkan Chorong rasanya aku tidak pernah menjelekkannya, apakah karena Chorong jadi orang ketiga di fanfic ini? Kalau iya, aku sangat-sangat minta maaf. Mungkin harusnya aku menentukan polling untuk orang ketiganya. Tapi tenang aja kok, di fanfic ini karakter Chorong itu baik buktinya dia seorang sosialita (orang kaya yang suka melakukan kegiatan sosial) dan kenapa dia jadi orang ketiga dipernikahan Luhan-Minseok bukan salahnya melainkan salah Luhan. Aku ngasih _spoiler_ lho~ :D /plakk/

Intinya aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, aku harap kamu tidak sampai membenciku karena kesalahan yang aku buat kemarin. _Jeomal mianhae, Minnie 163-ssi_.

 **Thanks to :**

 _XiuminShock, Junmyeonie22, galaxynoona, SecretVin137, sugaminseokkim, luhbricant, Minnie163, nandaXLSK9094, lumin eow, Genieaaa, saya. orchestra, elferani, radya, Aoi-chan to Seiyuu-chan desu, kuroshinjubaozi, and sayangsemuamembersuju._

 **Frequently Asked Questions :**

 **Bikin Minseok move on dari Luhan dan bikin Luhan sangat menderita, okay?** Kita lihat aja nanti ya ;). **Adakah seseorang yang bisa Bkin Minseok bahagia meski cuma sebentar, bahagia biar dia gak terlalu mikirin** **Luhan?** Ada kok, tenang aja ( _spoiler_ xD). **Lagian kok bisa Luhan kejerat sama Chorong?** Nanti ada penjelasannya kok, yang pasti bukan salah Chorong ( _spoiler_ ~). **Enggak ada niat nih buat jadiin Junmyeon saingannya Luhan? Atau Sehun aja deh gimana?** Umm, liat aja deh entar jadi gimana. **  
**

 _._

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	7. Chapter 6 : Empty

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Empty**

"Aku pulang."

Sepi.

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

Kosong.

Ini benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

Lu Han merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa dirinya lupa jika Minseok masih dirawat di rumah sakit?! Dan bagaimana bisa dirinya juga lupa untuk mengunjungi 'istri'nya itu sebelum pulang ke apartement mereka seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin-kemarin? Lu Han menatap jam tangannya, waktu makan malam sudah lewat dan tulang-tulang ditubuhnya terasa akan remuk sebentar lagi.

Tidak apa-apa kan jika dirinya tidak ke rumah sakit malam ini? Lagian tadi pagi dan saat waktu makan siang Lu Han sudah kesana.

Apartement ini menjadi sangat kosong, seperti tidak bernyawa. Biasanya jika Lu Han pulang, televise diruang keluarga akan menyala untuk memperlihatkan acara music sedangkan Minseok sedang sibuk didapur untuk makan malam lalu dirinya akan mengatakan keberadaannya yang langsung disambut oleh Minseok.

 _Selamat datang, kamu ingin mandi terlebih dahulu atau makan malam?_

Itu pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan Minseok begitu membantu Lu Han dengan membawakan tasnya saat ia pulang.

Sekarang? Sudah satu minggu ini Lu Han tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu setiap kali dirinya pulang. Sebenarnya Lu Han penasaran, bukankah Minseok hanya kelelahan tapi kenapa sampai satu minggu berlalu pun istri-nya itu belum diperbolehkan pulang? Entahlah. Lu Han sekarang benar-benar lapar tetapi tidak ada Minseok yang akan memasakkan makan malam untuknya.

Memakan _ramyeon_ instan terlalu sering memang tidak sehat—Lu Han tahu benar itu dan ini sudah memasuki hari ke dua dirinya hanya makan malam dengan _ramyeon_. Lu Han mendesah pelan lalu tiba-tiba di otaknya terlintas ide untuk memesan ke restoran cepat saji, kenapa dua hari yang lalu ia sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk melakukannya?

Otakmu sama kosongnya dengan apartementmu, Tuan Lu.

"Mungkin aku akan mandi lebih dahulu dan lebih baik aku segera menyiapkan air panas," bisik Lu Han pada dirinya yang sadar bahwa tidak ada Minseok yang berbaik hati menyiapkan air panas untuknya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya malam ini Lu Han tidak berkunjung," kata Jongin begitu membuka pintu ruang inap Minseok—terlihat Minseok yang tengah membaca buku.

"Tidak masalah. Dia pasti kelelahan." Minseok tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Jongin duduk pada kursi yang ada disamping ranjangnya. Sebenarnya Minseok bertanya-tanya apa maksud Jongin, memangnya selama ini Lu Han pernah mengunjunginya?

"Siapa yang membawakanmu buku?" tanya Jongin yang penasaran. "Apakah Sehunie tadi kemarin dan memberikannya?"

Kenapa Jongin menebak Sehun sebagai pelaku yang membawakan Minseok buku? Karena bagi Jongin hanya Sehun lah manusia yang paling masuk akal untuk membawakan beberapa buku untuk dibaca Minseok dan jika itu bukan Sehun maka dipastikan orang itu adalah Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua tidak seperti Baekhyun atau Jongdae yang malah membawakan hal-hal tidak penting untuk Minseok—contohnya perlengkapan _baseball_.

Minseok mengeleng pelan lalu berkata, "Sehun- _ah_ sama sibuknya denganmu, bahkan dia baru sekali mengunjungiku."

"Lalu siapa yang membawakannya?"

"Donghae- _hyung_ ," jawab Minseok dengan singkat tanpa sadar dampak dari jawabannya.

Jongin terlihat kaget, Donghae yang dimaksud Minseok itu Dokter Lee Donghae yang menanganinya?

"Sejak kapan _hyung_ akrab dengan Dokter Lee? Bukankah dia hanya dekat dengan Sehunnie?" Jongin langsung memberikan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bukannya Sehun- _ah_ kuliah hukum? Kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan Donghae- _hyung_?"

"Issh! Kenapa _hyung_ balik bertanya sih. Sehun dan Dokter Lee dulu bertetangga saat masih kecil, jadi Minseok- _hyung_ bukan akrab dengan Dokter Lee karena Sehunnie?"

Minseok kembali mengeleng.

Jongin menatap Minseok dengan dalam. "Lalu? Bagaimana bisa kalian sangat akrab? Memang sih Dokter Lee sangat mudah bersahabat dengan pasiennya hanya saja sampai membawakanmu buku itu pasti karena kalian sudah sangat akrab!" Jongin berseru dengan segala diaknosanya, melihatnya begini harusnya ia kuliah hukum dan menjadi detektif bukan menjadi dokter.

"Kami sudah berteman selama enam tahun dan itu akan jadi cerita yang panjang jika aku menjelaskannya," jawab Minseok dengan tenang, berharap semua pertanyaan Jongin terjawab sempurna dengan jawabannya.

"Enam tahun? Jadi satu tahun sebelum _hyung_ dan Lu Han- _hyung_ menikah, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Jongin lagi, rasa penasarannya benar-benar tergelitik.

Minseok tersenyum tapi saat dirinya akan menjawab ada seseorang yang lebih dahulu menjawabnya.

"Itu benar dan bukannya kamu membantu Profesor Ahn di laboratium, Jongin- _ah_?"

"Eh?" Jongin menoleh kearah pintu dan terlihat Donghae tengah berdiri diambang pintu. "Benar juga, aku lupa. Minseok- _hyung_ , aku pergi dulu. Semoga kamu cepat sembuh!" katanya lalu berjalan keluar tanpa lupa membungkuk sopan pada Donghae.

Donghae lalu berjalan masuk dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan rutin lalu saat pemeriksaannya selesai terlihat Minseok yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ternyata sudah lama sekali waktu berlalu," kata Minseok tiba-tiba lalu menatap keluar jendela. "Enam tahun memang waktu yang sangat lama."

Sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak Minseok bertemu pertama kali dengan Donghae yang sekarang mereka sudah menjadi teman dan rumah tangganya bersama Lu Han sudah berjalan selama lima tahun sebentar lagi.

Selama empat setengah tahun terakhir rumah tangga mereka baik-bak saja tanpa adanya cinta diantara mereka. Tapi kenapa begitu Minseok membawa cintanya, semuanya seperti cangkir yang sengaja dijatuhkan dari atas meja.

Cangkir itu pecah, rusak, dan,

hancur.

.

.

.

Ting. Nong. Ting. Nong.

Lu Han menghentikan tangannya yang tadi terus bergerak-gerak untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, kedua matanya melirik kearah jam yang ada di kamarnya. Siapa yang bertamu ke apartementnya disaat waktu makan malam begini? Lu Han mengalungkan handuknya dan berjalan keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

" _Nu_ —Chorong?" Lu Han tercekat, tidak percaya bahwa perempuan yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu berkunjung ke apartementnya.

" _Annyeong_ , Lu Han- _oppa_!" sapa Chorong dengan nada ceria—seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Lu Han sambil melirik kekanan dan kiri, sepertinya tidak ada satupun tetangganya yang tahu akan kehadirian Chorong didepan pintu apartementnya. "Ayo masuk."

" _Ne_!" Chorong melangkah masuk tanpa beban. " _By the way_ , aku membuatkanmu makan malam," katanya dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur apartement Lu Han.

"Kamu harusnya tidak perlu melakukan itu," kata Lu Han pelan lalu dirinya menatap pintu kamar Minseok. Semoga saja Chorong tidak mengotak-atik apartementnya dan juga tidak masuk ke kamar 'istri'nya.

" _Oppa_ belum makan, bukan?" tanya Chorong yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam yang dibuatkan keatas piring sekaligus mengabaikan perkataan Lu Han tadi.

Lu Han menoleh kearah Chorong dan mengangguk pelan—pasrah dengan sikap gadis itu.

Makan malam mereka sudah selesai sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, saat ini Lu Han dan Chorong tengah asik menonton DVD milik Lu Han di ruang tamu. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan tanpa jarak, Chorong yang sedikit bersender pada dada bidang Lu Han sambil memakan cemilan yang juga dibawanya sedangkan Lu Han hanya diam fokus pada film yang mereka tonton.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi apalagi yang terdengar, hanya suara televise yang menggema kepenjuru ruangan. Tiba-tiba Lu Han tersentak saat merasakan telapak tangannya digenggam oleh tangan Chorong dengan erat, kepalanya menoleh begitu juga dengan Chorong. Mereka saling bertatapan hingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka.

Film yang masih berputar di televise menjadi saksi bisu dari ciuman Lu Han dan Chorong yang lama-lama mulai menjurus kearah yang berbahaya.

Chorong sudah terbaring diatas lantai dengan Lu Han yang berada diatasnya, udara disekitar mereka terasa semakin panas dan sepertinya _air conditioner_ yang terpasang tidak cukup untuk mendinginkan udara disana.

"Lu Han- _oppa_ …," bisik Chorong yang lebih terdengar seperti mendesah.

Lu Han kembali mencium Chorong tapi tak selang beberapa detik, ia menghentikan tindakannya secara tiba-tiba. Lu Han langsung kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chorong dengan kedua tangannya yang menumpu, kedua matanya menatap Chorong yang terlihat berantakan dengan napas berat dan wajah yang memerah.

Lu Han tersentak dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, telapak tangan kirinya menutup setengah wajahnya—seperti seseorang tengah menenangkan diri.

" _Oppa_? Ada apa?" tanya Chorong yang perlahan bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk disamping Lu Han. " _Gwenchanayo_?"

"Chorong…,"

" _Ne_ , _oppa_?"

"Bisakah pulang ke rumahmu?"

Chorong terdiam.

"Pulanglah. Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku," pinta Lu Han lagi saat sadar bahwa Chorong tidak beranjak dari tempatnya ataupun menjawab.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa yang salah jika sepasang kekasih me—"

"Chorong," sela Lu Han lalu menoleh kesamping, menatap Chorong yang langsung membisu. "Pulanglah. Aku memohon padamu."

Chorong hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Lu Han lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya yang berada diatas sofa sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar apartement Lu Han tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Lu Han menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Apa yang aku lakukan? Apakah aku tadi hampir saja kehilangan kontrol pada tubuhku sendiri?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Ruangan itu kosong.

Tepatnya apartement itu kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali Lu Han.

"Maafkan aku Chorong."

Ngomong-ngomong kapan terakhir kali Lu Han merasakan kekosongan pada hatinya?

Bukankah itu saat Lu Han masih berumur dibawah sepuluh tahun?

Sebelum Lu Han bertemu dengan Minseok?

Lu Han terdiam.

"Minseok- _ah_ …,"

Tidakkah ada yang menyadari bahwa permintaan maaf Lu Han tertuju pada orang yang salah?

.

.

.

Sejak tadi senyuman diwajah Lu Han sama sekali tidak hilang, yang ada senyumannya malah semakin lebar. Tapi hari ini memang sangat membahagiakan baginya—Minseok sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu, _ania_? Lu Han benar-benar sangat bahagia, karena mulai hari ini dirinya tidak akan merasakan kekosongan aneh pada apartementnya karena Minseok akan kembali mengisinya.

" _Hyung_ , berhentilah tersenyum. Itu mengerikan," sahut Jongdae yang benar-benar kesal melihat senyuman Lu Han.

"Aku hanya sedang bahagia," kata Lu Han tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minseok yang menjalani pemeriksaan terakhir oleh Dokter Lee sebelum pulang.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja," kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar andalannya sedangkan Jongdae hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

"Maaf terlambat!" seru seseorang yang sekarang berada diambang pintu ruang inap Minseok—Sehun. "Yifan- _gege_ benar-benar lambat menjemputku tadi."

" _Yaaa_! Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku," sahut Yifan yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Sehun dengan raut wajah kesal lalu menatap Junmyeon yang berdiri disampingnya. "Salahkan Tuan Muda Kim yang seenaknya memerintah untuk dijemput juga."

"Aku hanya meminta tolong," kata Junmyeon yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Yifan.

"Hei-hei, kalian terlalu berisik dan menghalangi jalan," kata seseorang dibelakang Yifan dengan nada malasnya yang khas.

"Oh, hai Jongin," sapa Yifan tanpa rasa bersalah pada seseorang itu.

"Kalian harusnya tidak usah sampai ikut melepaskan kepulanganku," kata Minseok lembut sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ah, senyuman itu.

Senyuman yang sangat Lu Han rindukan selama ini.

"Tentu saja kami harus melakukannya, _hyung_ ," sahut Yixing yang sejak tadi diam saja karena sibuk memperhatikan proses pemeriksaan terakhir pada Minseok.

"Kalian berlebihan." Minseok menatap satu persatu para _dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan lembut, betapa beruntungnya dirinya memiliki mereka semua.

" _ANNYEONG HASEYO_!"

Semua orang yang ada diruang inap Minseok langsung menoleh keambang pintu.

"Baekhyun! Kita ada di rumah sakit, jangan bersuara sekeras itu!" tegur Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah dirangkul erat oleh Baekhyun.

"Itu karena aku membawa seseorang yang special Kyungsoo- _ya_ ~" kata Baekhyun dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

" _Nugu_?" semua orang memberikan tatapan penasaran pada Baekhyun bahkan Dokter Lee juga terlihat penasaran.

" _Annyeong_ ~" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu. "Minseok- _hyung_ maaf aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang."

Semua orang disana menatap tak percaya pada sosok _namja_ tinggi dengan mata pandanya yang khas itu—kecuali Dokter Lee yang tidak mengenal _namja_ itu.

"TAO!"

Mereka langsung sibuk bertanya kabar pada Zitao yang memang sudah sekitar lima bulan mereka tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki keturunan negeri bambu itu. Tanpa disadari yang lainnya ada sebuah interaksi kecil antara Minseok dan Dokter Lee disaat mereka semua masih memberikan berbagai pertanyaan pada Zitao.

Hanya saja interaksi sekecil apapun pasti akan terdeteksi oleh orang-orang paling peka di dunia, beberapa orang-orang itu ialah Junmyeon dan Lu Han.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :  
**

 _Annyeong haseyo!_ Wah, enggak kerasa udah tiga bulan lebih satu hari sejak terakhir kali aku update. Aku sungguh minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, kesibukan didunia nyata memang engak bisa dihidari belum lagi mulai besok kesibukanku nambah 4x lipat yang memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku frustasi berat. Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini! Btw, Lu Han disini ngajak berantem iya kan?

 **Thanks To :**

 _kingofwinner, Minnie163, shinta. lang , sayangsemuamembersuju, Fyuhana, Minbao, Jiraniatriana, elferani, HamsterXiumin, SecretVin137, nandaXLSK9094, Geniaaa, kuroshinjubaozi, Guest, and Wu Yi Xiu._

 **Frequently Asked Questions :**

 **Denger berita darimana Lulu disuruh nikah umur 27 atau 28?** Aku ada baca beritanya gitu, tapi lupa dimana. Cobanya cari lagi, mungkin masih ada. Tapi aku enggak tahu itu kebenarannya asli apa enggak. **Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba pergi aja? Nyesel? Atau mulai sadar?** Hayooo, kenapa, hayo? ;D /plakk/. **Luhan muak sama apa nih?** Sama semua ini *ambigu*. **Ada apa dengan Luhan?** **Apa yang sebenerya dia pikirin?** Hanya Lu Ha dan Tuhan yang tahu xD /plakk/. **Apa Minseok sengaja menghindari kontak sama Luhan ya?** Hmm, bisa jadi.

.

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **hunshine delight**_


	8. Chapter 7 : Lu Han's Fault

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Lu Han's Fault**

 **.**

Lu Han menidurkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya yang empuk, akhir-akhir ini atau lebih tepatnya sejak Minseok keluar dari rumah sakit ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang menganggu pikirannya. Seperti interaksi kecil nan rahasia yang dilakukan Dokter Lee dan Minseok tempo hari saat 'istri'nya itu diperbolehkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit lalu pertanyaan tentang apa dan kenapa yang bisa membuat dirinya sampai memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan Chorong?

Mendadak dirinya teringat saat Chorong berkunjung ke apartementnya semalam, coba tebak apa yang akan terjadi jika saja Lu Han tidak bisa menahan diri?

Kembali memikirkan hal itu membuat Lu Han benar-benar merasa aneh, sangat aneh.

Kedua matanya perlahan terpejam, mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chorong.

 _Lu Han tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan kegiatan sosial tapi karena ini adalah undangan dari salah satu pemengang saham terbesar di perusahaan, dirinya pun meluangkan waktunya untuk menghadiri kegiatan yang berlangsung di sebuah rumah yatim piatu. Lu Han menatap kesekeliling, ada banyak sekali anak-anak yatim piatu yang tengah bermain disini dan mereka masih sangat kecil. Tiba-tiba Lu Han merasa iba, anak-anak itu masih sangat kecil dan masih membutuhkan rasa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua._

 _Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika saja dirinya mengajak Minseok untuk ikut dengannya tadi—Minseok menyukai dan sangat ramah pada anak kecil. Lu Han tersenyum, ia teringat sebuah kenangan saat kakaknya memintanya untuk menjaga keponakannya dan itu berhasil membuat Minseok tidak memiliki waktu sedetik dengannya karena telalu sibuk untuk bermain dengan keponakannya itu._

 _"Chorong-_ nuna _!"_

 _Lu Han tersentak dari lamunannya saat anak-anak kecil itu meneriakkan nama seorang_ yeoja _berpakaian casual yang berjalan kearah mereka. Kedua mata rusanya yang bersinar menatap sosok_ yeoja _itu yang dengan mudahnya berbaur dan ikut bermain dengan para anak yatim piatu._

 _"Oh, itu Nona Park," sahut Sekertaris Hwang yang duduk disamping Lu Han._

 _"_ Nugu _?" tanya Lu Han yang tertarik._

 _"Nona Park Chorong, anak Presdir Park. Saya dengar dia seorang sosialita dan selalu aktif pada kegiatan-kegiatan sosial seperti ini," jelas Sekertaris Hwang dengan singkat dan jelas karena Lu Han tidak suka hal yang bertele-tele._

 _"Seorang sosialita, eh?"_

 _"_ Ne _. Sangat jarang bisa menemukan sosialita seperti Nona Park. Jaman sekarang sosialita malah diartikan sebagai orang-orang kaya yang sibuk merias diri dengan berbagai produk bermerek."_

 _Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, sejak hari itu Lu Han jadi sering sekali terlihat pada kegiatan-kegiatan sosial meskipun jadwal-jadwalnya sangat sibuk dan padat tapi laki-laki dengan mata rusa itu masih saja menyempatkan beberapa menitnya untuk menghadiri sebuah kegiatan sosial bahkan tak jarang ikut memberikan dana untuk amal._

 _Alasannya pun akhirnya Lu Han temukan begitu dirinya tidak sengata menemukan Chorong yang tengah melakukan kegiatan pengumpulan dana untuk orang-orang miskin yang terkena kanker atau penyakit-penyakit berbahaya lainnya. Bahkan saat itu Chorong melakukan kegiatannya secara terang-terangan didepan umum tanpa rasa takut saat menyampaikan opininya tentang orang-orang miskin yang terbelakang._

 _Lu Han sadar bahwa kedua matanya sepertinya sudah tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok gadis sosialita bernama Park Chorong, itulah alasannya._

Tok. Tok.

Lu Han tersentak dan langsung mendudukkan diri diatas ranjangnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok Minseok dengan wajah manisnya yang begitu meneduhkan hati.

"Oh, aku pikir kamu tadi sedang mandi." Minseok tersenyum lembut. "Ingin makan malam sekarang atau nanti setelah mandi?"

"Aku makan malam sekarang saja, Minseok- _ah_." Lu Han membalas senyuman Minseok dengan sama lembutnya ditambah kedua matanya yang terlihat begitu lega karena 'istri'nya kembali lagi padanya.

Meski sebenarnya Lu Han bertanya-tanya, kenapa Minseok bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa? Padahal jelas-jelas sebelum masuk rumah sakit tempo hari Minseok melihat apa yang dirinya dan Chorong lakukan di kantornya. Lu Han lebih berharap Minseok akan memukulnya, memakinya, atau apapun itu dari pada bersikap seperti ini.

Minseok malah tetap bersikap lembut meski tahu Lu Han sudah mengikari janjinya.

Sikap seperti itu benar-benar membuat hatinya perih.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae terus saja memberikan tatapan khawatir pada Minseok yang sekarang tengah menjaga meja _counter_ begitu juga Zitao yang tengah duduk disalah satu kursi di Snowflake Café. Meskipun ini sudah hampir satu minggu sejak keluarnya Minseok dari rumah sakit, mereka tetap saja tidak bisa lengah sedikit pun karena masih ada kemungkinan jika nanti Minseok kembali jatuh sakit.

Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Zitao langsung mengelengkan kepala mereka dengan keras.

Apa yang baru saja mereka pikirkan tadi tidak boleh terjadi! Minseok tidak boleh kembali jatuh sakit, laki-laki dengan wajah manis itu akan terus sehat, iyakan?

"Selamat datang, bisa—Donghae- _hyung_?" Minseok menatap pelanggan yang ada dihadapannya dengan tidak percaya, benarkah itu Dokter Lee?

" _Annyeong_ , café milikmu bagus juga Minseok- _ah_ ," kata Donghae tanpa melupakan senyuman ramahnya.

"Eoh, bukannya kamu…," seorang lelaki yang berdiri disebelah Donghae menunjuk wajah Minseok dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit seperti tengah mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Pak supir taksi!" sahut Minseok tanpa sadar dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang tidak sengaja mendengar langsung menajamkan indera pendengar mereka.

Donghae terdiam. "Su-supir taksi?" ulangnya sambil menahan tawa yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan meledak sedangkan lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya hanya bisa mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _Mianhae_. Tapi aku bukan supir taksi, saat itu sedikit masalah yang membuatku harus mengendarai mobil taksi itu," jelas lelaki itu sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Donghae yang masih menahan tawanya. "Perkenalkan aku Lee Hyukjae, _bangapta_."

"Ah, _ne_. Kim Minseok- _imida_ , _nado bangapta_."

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyukjae- _ya_ seorang eksekutif di Duizhang Inc.," sahut Donghae tiba-tiba yang langsung dihadiahi Hyukjae sebuah pukulan, sepertinya tidak ingin sahabatnya itu pamer dengan jabatannya.

Minseok tersentak, tentu saja dirinya tahu Duizhang Inc. mengingat itu adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Wu yang bahkan sekarang dipimpin oleh sahabatnya sendiri alias Wu Yifan. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menyebut seorang eksekutif pada perusahaan milik sahabatnya sendiri sebagai supir taksi? Ugh, Minseok benar-benar merasa bersalah—meski sebenarnya dirinya sama sekali tidak salah apa-apa.

"Aku sangat minta maaf karena menyebut anda seorang supir taksi, Lee- _ssi_ ," kata Minseok sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" _Nan_ _gwenchanayo_. Itu bukan salahmu," jelas Hyukjae yang merasa sedikit tidak enak pada laki-laki manis dihadapannya ini. Hyukjae terdiam, apa tadi dirinya baru saja menyebut seorang laki-laki dengan kata manis?

"Oh! Dokter Lee, sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu disini," sapa Jongdae yang berakting seakan-akan baru menyadari bahwa Donghae ada di Snowflake Café.

"Jongdae, kan?" terka Donghae karena tidak mungkin kan dirinya bisa mengenal semua orang yang menjeguk Minseok dalam waktu singkat.

"Yup! Kim Jongdae. Apakah kamu dan temanmu ini sudah memesan sesuatu?" tanya Jongdae sambil menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae secara bergantian.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku belum mencatat pesanan kalian, jadi kalian ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Minseok ramah—seperti seorang penjaga _counter_ pada umumnya.

"Tolong _Iced Halzenut Latte_ dengan _Ham and Cheese Bagel_ ," pinta Donghae yang langsung segera Minseok catat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jongdae pada Hyukjae yang tengah melihat daftar _sidedish_.

"Satu _Halzenut Latte_ dan Club _Sandwich_."

" _Arraseo_. _Iced Halzenut Latte, Ham and Cheese Bagel_ , _Halzenut Latte_ , dan _Club Sandwich_ masing-masing satu. Semuanya 57.400 won," jelas Minseok setelah selesai mencatat pesanan Donghae dan Hyukjae pada layar kasir yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur. "Kalian makan disini?" tanyanya begitu menerima uang pembayaran dari Donghae.

"Tentu. Kami tidak boleh melewatkan keindahan yang ada di café milikmu ini Minseok- _ssi_ ," jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Itu benar. Café milikmu memang sangat bagus, Minseok- _ah_ ," sambung Donghae.

Minseok merona malu, menurutnya café nya tidak seindah itu. " _Gamsahamnida_ atas pujiannya. Jongdae- _ya_ akan segera mengantarkan pesanan kalian."

Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan lalu memilih salah satu meja yang berada dekat dengan jendela—berdekatan dengan tempat dimana Zitao yang sekarang tengah asik menikmati _Strawberry Tart_ -nya hingga melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mengawasi Minseok.

.

.

.

"Minseokkie!" panggil seseorang begitu Minseok memasuki gedung apartementnya.

Sebelum Minseok mengetahui siapa seseorang yang memanggilnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah masuk kedalam pelukan seseorang. Dari aroma tubuh seseorang itu sepertinya Minseok tahu siapa orang yang sekarang tengah memeluknya dengan erat, dirinya sangat merindukan orang ini. Sangat merindukannya.

"Jaejoong- _hyung_ ," terka Minseok dan itu memang benar bahwa seseorang itu adalah Jaejoong yang memberikan ekspresi wajah bersalah. "kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, _hyung_?"

" _Mianhae_. Maaf karena aku tidak sempat menjengukmu saat kamu berada di rumah sakit, aku harus menjaga ibuku yang juga tengah sakit," jelas Jaejoong seperti tengah melakukan kesalahan yang amat besar. " _Mianhae_ _ne_?"

"Tentu aku memaafkanmu _hyung_ , aku tidak akan bisa marah padamu." Minseok membalas pelukan Jaejoong. "Entah mengapa aku sangat merindukanmu."

" _Nado bogoshipo_ Minseokkie~!"

"Ehem." Seorang laki-laki mengintruksi interaksi yang telah terjadi diantara Minseok dan Jaejoong, kedua matanya memberikan tatapan datar seakan tidak peduli tapi tidakannya tadi terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat peduli.

Minseok melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong lalu menatap seseorang yang mengintruksi mereka. " _Annyeong haseyo_ Yunho- _hyung_ ," sapanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

" _Annyeong_. Senang melihatmu kembali sehat Minseok, ini jika ada waktu makanlah ini bersama dengan Lu Han." Yunho memberikan Minseok sebuah bingkisan yang terlihat jelas bahwa bingkisan itu berasal dari sebuah toko roti.

" _Gamsahamnida_ , Yunho- _hyung_." Minseok benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. " _Neomu_ _gamsahamnida_."

Berbeda dengan Minseok yang terlihat bahagia, Jaejoong malah memberikan tatapan kesal pada suaminya itu. "Kenapa Yunnie mengacaukan acara melepas rinduku dengan Minseokkie?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal yang ketara.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi kalian berdiri tepat didepan pintu dan mendapatkan berbagai tatapan aneh dari penghuni apartement yang lainnya," jelas Yunho sambil melirik beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. "Aku peduli dengan kalian, tahu?"

"Iya-iya, _gumawoyo_ ," kata Jaejoong dengan manis yang dibuat-buat—terlihat bahwa dia masih kesal.

Yunho menghela napas pelan lalu mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong. "Baiklah. Jika acara melepas rindumu belum selesai kita bisa mengundang Minseok dan Lu Han untuk makan malam bersama hari ini, oke?"

" _Jinjja_?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh harap.

"Hanya jika Minseok setuju," tambah Yunho sambil memberikan senyuman ramah pada Minseok yang terlihat kaget. "Bagaimana Minseok?"

"Aku tidak keberatan, tapi aku tidak bisa janji bahwa Lu Han bisa datang…," kata Minseok pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Gwenchanayo_. Lu Han memang sangat sibuk dimasa-masa kejayaannya seperti saat ini," sahut Jaejoong yang disetujui oleh Yunho dengan anggukan.

Minseok mendongkak, menatap interaksi kecil Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu seperti menu makan malam bahkan mereka sekilas terlihat berdebat, meski begitu tangan kanan Yunho tetap saja menempel pada pinggang Jaejoong dan jangan lupakan bahwa setiap kali mereka bertatapan sangat jelas jika mereka saling membagi rasa cinta lewat tatapan itu.

Sangat indah.

Cinta itu sangat indah, meski kadang menyakitkan.

Minseok menghela napas.

Bisakah dirinya dan Lu Han seperti Jaejoong dan Yunho dimasa yang akan datang?

Minseok tersentak dengan pikirannya lalu tiba-tiba Minseok merasakan dadanya sesak seakan tengah ditindih sebuah batu raksasa begitu mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Lu Han. Lu Han memiliki orang lain dan sudah merusak janji mereka, jadi apakah mungkin mereka bisa seperti Jaejoong dan Yunho dimasa depan?

Sepertinya Minseok terlalu banyak berharap.

"Minseokkie, _gwenchana_? Kamu tiba-tiba melamun, ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah memengang kedua bahu Minseok.

"Eh? _Mianhae_. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu tadi."

"Jika kamu merasa sakit jangan ragu untuk memberitahu kami," pesan Yunho sebelum mengajak istri nya dan Minseok untuk segera masuk kedalam lift.

Minseok benar-benar iri dengan hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

.

.

.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi handphone Lu Han yang berada diatas meja berbunyi, tapi si pemilik _handphone_ seakan tidak peduli dan membiarkan _handphone_ -nya itu terus mengeluarkan suara yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus bahkan setumpuk dokumen penting dihadapannya pun sejak tadi tidak dapat diselesaikannya, ini sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Minseok keluar dari rumah sakit dan selama beberapa hari itu Lu Han menemukan dirinya tidak bisa fokus.

Pikiran Lu Han terus saja berkeliling ke masa lalu, mengingat berbagai hal dimasa lalu.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Lagi, _handphone_ itu kembali berbunyi.

Dengan malas Lu Han mengapai _handphone_ nya dan langsung mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang sudah meneleponnya selama berkali-kali sejak tadi, alasan Lu Han tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon dari tadi karena dirinya merasa yakin bahwa yang meneleponnya itu adalah Chorong dan saat ini ia sedang ingin menghindar dari gadis itu. Entah mengapa.

Lu Han perlu mendinginkan kepalanya.

" _Yeboseyo_?" Akhirnya, Lu Han menyerah dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Yaaa_! Anak nakal, apa yang telah kamu perbuat hingga Minseokkie masuk rumah sakit, hah? Kamu menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal berat seperti membersihkan apartement seorang diri?!"

Lu Han membeku, suara ini bukan suara Chorong dan suara itu malah lebih mirip seperti suara— dijauhkannya _handphone_ itu dari telinganya untuk melihat kontak siapa sebenarnya yang tengah meneleponnya. Lu Han langsung kembali mendekatkan _handphone_ nya pada telinganya begitu tahu siapa yang meneleponnya, dirinya terlihat gugup. " _Mama_?"—ibunya.

"Iya. Ini _mama_ mu Lu Han, jadi apa yang terjadi hingga Minseokkie bisa masuk rumah sakit? _Mama_ akan langsung terbang ke Korea jika itu karena kesalahanmu. Kamu harusnya menjaganya, Lu Han!"

"Ba-Bagaimana _mama_ bisa tahu, Minseok- _ah_ masuk rumah sakit?" Lu Han menemukan dirinya sangat gugup sekarang.

"Dokter Yang mengatakannya pada _mama_ saat berkunjung ke Cina kemarin dan kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya pada _mama_?! Ditambah kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan awal _mama_ tadi! Kamu ingin mama terbang ke Korea sekarang juga untuk menanyakannya secara langsung, hm?"

Dokter Yang?

Lu Han menjauhkan kembali _handphone_ nya lalu menghela napas dengan yang terasa amat berat, Dokter Yang adalah salah satu orang yang mendapatkan kepercayaan kedua orang tuanya dan beliau juga merupakan Direktur dari Rumah Sakit Cheonsa yang tentu saja mengenal nama Kim Minseok sebagai 'istri'-nya mengingat Dokter Yang juga merupakan salah satu tamu undangan di pernikahan mereka.

"Lu Han? _My dear_? Sekarang _mama_ sudah memanggil Pak Huang untuk memesankan tiket menuju Korea jika kamu masih diam membisu seperti ini."

"Ah! _Mama_ tidak perlu melakukannya, Minseok- _ah_ hanya kelelahan karena café nya akhir-akhir ini selalu penuh dengan pengunjung," jelas Lu Han cepat—meski sebenarnya dirinya tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Tapi itu bukan kebohongan, Snowflake Café akhir-akhir ini memang penuh dengan pengunjung bukan?

"Benarkah? Hanya kekelahan kan? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kamu saat ini benar-benar lalai menjaganya, Han. Semoga saja kedua orang tua Minseokkie tidak akan mendengar berita ini sehingga mereka tidak akan meragukanmu sebagai seorang suami! Harusnya _mama_ memang tinggal bersama kalian sejak awal dan sepertinya _mama_ tetap harus terbang ke Korea sekarang untuk melihat kondisinya."

"Tidak perlu, _ma_. Sungguh. Minseok- _ah_ baik-baik saja, dia sudah cukup beristirahat." Lu Han hampir berbisik diakhir kalimat saat merasakan aura tidak nyaman dari seseorang alias _mama_ nya yang berada diseberang sana. Bagaimana bisa aura itu melewati jarak antara Korea dan Cina?

Oh, ini dia. Lu Han harus menghadapi sifat _overprotektif_ _mama_ nya yang entah mengapa menjadi _super overprotektif_ jika itu menyangkut Minseok bahkan hal itu sampai membuat Lu Han bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya anak _mama_ nya itu dirinya kah atau Minseok? Lalu selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah omelan-omelan khas _mama_ nya yang menyebalkan dari _handphone_ nya, tetapi Lu Han tidak terlihat kesal dan malah terlihat sangat merindukan itu.

Belum lagi omelan-omelan itu terus saja bersangkut pautan dengan Minseok hingga membuat Lu Han tiba-tiba merindukan 'istri'nya yang manis itu. Lu Han tersenyum diam-diam.

"Ingat itu Han, Minseokkie adalah tanggung jawab terbesarmu. Lebih besar dari perusahaan yang sedang kamu jalankan saat ini."

Lu Han terdiam.

Itu ada benarnya karena sejak dirinya dan Minseok menikah, Lu Han memang sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab pada apapun yang terjadi pada Minseok.

Begitu mereka menikah, kedua orang tua Lu Han langsung kembali ke Cina dan menyerahkan perusahaan yang ada di Korea kepadanya sedangkan kedua orang tua Minseok kembali ke Guri yang merupakan kampung halaman mereka sekaligus tempat Minseok dilahirkan dan perusahaan milik keluarga Minseok sendiri yang ada di Seoul saat ini ditangani oleh salah satu orang kepercayaan kedua mertuanya yang tentu saja masih dibawah pengawasan sang ayah mertua karena Lu Han melarang 'istri'-nya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan itu.

Lu Han tidak ingin Minseok merasakan betapa beratnya memimpin sebuah perusahaan dan karena itu juga ia lebih setuju 'istri'-nya membuka usaha kecil seperti Snowflake Café. Mengingat itu harusnya Lu Han memang melindunginya dan selama ini ia memang sudah melindungi Minseok dari hal berat seperti memimpin sebuah perusahaan hingga hal yang cukup kecil seperti mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah seorang diri.

Tapi itu semua hanyalah perlindungan secara fisik bagaimana dengan perlindungan secara batin? Tiba-tiba Lu Han menghitung sudah berapa kali Minseok jatuh sakit selama tiga bulan terakhir dan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Minseok yang biasanya selalu sehat lahir batin.

Tangan Lu Han mengepal, kepalanya kembali terasa berat tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menringankannya. Lu Han sadar, selama ini dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah memberikan perlindungan batin pada Minseok bahkan Lu Han sampai membuatnya melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilihat kedua mata cantiknya.

Mereka memang menikah tanpa didasar cinta, tapi menjaga dan melindungi perasaan itu adalah hal yang wajib jika kalian memiliki pasangan.

Ini salahnya.

Ini semua salahnya.

Salah Lu Han.

 _Lu Han benar-benar terpesona dengan apa yang ada didepannya, bukan, dirinya bukan terpesona karena ribuan bunga sakura yang berguguran di taman itu. Lu Han terpesona pada sosok gadis cantik yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman sambil mendengarkan sebuah musik lewat_ headphone _yang dikenakan gadis itu. Sudah hidup selama ini tentu saja Lu Han tahu betul apa maksud dari perasaan 'terpesona' itu, apalagi jika perasaan itu ditujukan pada seorang gadis._

 _Hanya saja, apakah perasaan itu benar-benar nyata dan tetap atau hanya imajinasi dan akan segera berlalu?_

 _Salahkah jika Lu Han menganggap itu nyata?_

"—Han? Kamu masih disana?"

Lu Han tersentak lalu menjawab dengan nada pelan, "Iya, _ma_. Aku masih mendengarkanmu."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menganggumu? Kamu bisa cerita pada _mama_."

" _Ma_ ," suara Lu Han mendadak menjadi sangat pelan. "bagaimana jika Minseok- _ah_ masuk rumah sakit memang karena kelalaian terbesarku? Kesalahanku?"

"…"

"Bagaimana jika selama ini aku tidak menjaganya?"

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama dengan tempat yang berbeda, tepatnya di Snowflake Café. Saat ini Minseok tengah duduk disalah satu meja pengunjung dengan seorang gadis yang duduk pada kursi dihadapannya sambil menikmati _Coffee Caramel_ nya. Minseok hanya diam, menunggu hingga gadis itu memulai percakapan karena gadis itu yang tadi bilang bahwa ada beberapa hal yang ingin dikatakannya.

Minseok saling meremas kedua tangan dibalik meja, dirinya merasa takut, cemas, dan gugup secara bersamaan. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan gadis ini sekarang? Minseok sama sekali belum siap—belum siap untuk mendengarkan hal apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

" _Mianhaeyo_. Aku terlalu menikmati minumanku," kata gadis itu dengan rasa bersalah yang begitu ketara.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku senang jika melihat pelanggang puas dengan sajian yang tersaji di café ini." Minseok mencoba mempertahankan raut ramahnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti lalu berkata, " _Oppa_ pasti sangat dekat dengan Lu Han- _oppa_ sampai mau mengantarkan dokumen milik Lu Han- _oppa_ ke kantornya."

Ah, iya Lu Han. Gadis ini pastinya ingin bicara dengan Minseok tentang beberapa hal yang persangkut paut dengan Lu Han karena gadis itu mengira dirinya adalah teman dekat Lu Han. Kenapa gadis ini tidak tahu yang sebenarnya tentang hubungan Minseok dan Lu Han? Itu karena saat Lu Han dan Minseok menikah empat tahun lalu mereka tidak mengumbarnya ke media sehingga hanya mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa mereka pasangan suami-istri.

Minseok jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Lu Han selalu bersama dengan gadis ini saat dirinya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah menemukan Lu Han menjenguknya. Tentu saja Lu Han akan lebih memilih bersama gadis ini dari pada menemaninya seharian di rumah sakit. Minseok tersenyum miris dalam hati, tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Jongin yang mengatakan Lu Han setiap hari selalu mengunjunginya hanya saja setiap berkunjung dirinya tengah tertidur. Hanya saja, benarkah itu?

"Oh! Maafkan ketidak sopananku. Namaku Park Chorong seorang sosialita, senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Chorong sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Minseok mendongkak, memberikatan tatapan kaget pada Chorong—gadis dihadapannya itu. Lalu kepalanya menunduk sedikit dan tersenyum kecil tanpa bisa dilihat oleh Chorong, itu adalah sebuah senyuman sedih untuk dirinya sendiri. Meski baru mengenal, Minseok tahu bahwa Chorong adalah gadis ceria yang sangat aktif.

Sangat berbeda darinya yang sedikit tertutup dan kaku.

" _Oppa_?" tegur Chorong dengan tangannya yang masih terulur. "Kamu tidak ingin berkenalan denganku?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Eh? _Ania_ , bukan itu maksudku."

Minseok terdiam bukan karena tidak mau berkenalan melainkan ia bingung bagaimana caranya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, sebagai Minseok yang biasa atau Minseok yang merupakan Nyonya Lu?

"Minseok, Kim Minseok- _imida_. _Nado bangapta_ ," kata Minseok akhirnya dan menjabat tangan Chorong tanpa lupa seulas senyuman ramah diwajahnya.

Sayangnya Minseok bukan orang yang memiliki karakteristik sebagai manusia egois.

" _Ye_." Chorong terlihat sangat senang, lalu saat kedua tangan mereka terlepas tanpa sengaja matanya menatap cincin perak yang ada dijari manis tangan kiri Minseok. "Ternyata Minseok- _oppa_ memiliki cincin yang sama seperti milik Lu Han- _oppa_."

"Benarkah?" Minseok tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lalu dengan telapak tangan kanannya ia mencoba menutupi cincin itu—cincin pernikahannya dengan Lu Han.

"Eh? Kenapa disembunyikan? Cincin itu sangat cantik ditanganmu _oppa_ ," kata Chorong yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan kiri Minseok lalu melihat cincin itu dengan seksama.

"Umm…," Minseok merasa tidak nyaman, ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan gadis ini. Gadis yang merupakan orang ketiga dalam pernikahannya dan mengingat fakta itu benar-benar sangat menyakitkan hatinya dan menyiksanya.

" _Oppa_ , kamu tahu apa?" tanya Chorong tiba-tiba yang langsung dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Minseok. "Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sempat mengira kamu seorang _yeoja_ karena wajahmu sangat manis dan sekarang aku menemukan fakta bahwa jari-jarimu juga sangat indah. Aku benar-benar iri."

Ugh. Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Kenapa gadis polos yang baik ini harus menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungannya?

Bahkan gadis itu terlihat sangat antusias dengan cincin pernikahannya dengan Lu Han?

Dan lagi, sangat terlihat bahwa gadis ini sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Bukankah ini terlalu jahat?

Sebenarnya siapa yang salah disini?

Minseok atau Chorong?

"Chorong- _ah_ ," panggil Minseok disela-sela kegiatan Chorong yang masih sibuk mengagumi jari-jarinya begitu pula dengan cincin yang ada dijari manisnya.

" _Ne_?"

"Sebenarnya…" Minseok menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mempersiapkan hatinya. "Sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kamu miliki dengan Lu Han?"

.

.

.

Lu Han benar-benar tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya berlari dengan jarak sejauh ini—dari kantornya menuju Rumah Sakit Cheonsa—karena macet yang tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh jalanan kota Seoul, tapi itu tidak masalah mengingat hanya hal ini yang terpikir dikepalanya begitu ia mendapatkan telepon singkat dari Jongdae dan isi kepalanya terlanjur dipenuhi oleh hal itu.

 _Déjà vu_.

Kenapa hal seperti ini terulang lagi?

Apakah lagi-lagi ini semua karena dirinya?

Ini semua kesalahannya?

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Cheonsa, Lu Han tetap tidak memperlambat laju larinya dan terus berlari disepanjang koridor menuju ruangan instalasi gawat darurat. Langkahnya mendadak berhenti padahal dirinya belum sampai di ruangan instalasi—didepan pintu ruangannya pun tidak, kedua matanya melebar—tidak percaya dengan apa yang masuk kedalam indera pengelihatannya. Terlihat Yixing yang tengah bersender pada tembok, Jongdae dan Zitao yang mondar-mandir dengan perasaan gelisah, dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi tunggu sambil menundukkan kepalanya hanya saja ia tidak sendirian di kursi tunggu itu.

Ada seorang gadis yang juga duduk disana.

Gadis yang sangat familiar.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa gadis itu ada disana?

Lu Han memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati mereka dan gadis itu semakin terlihat sangat familiar.

"Ch-Chorong?" panggil Lu Han ragu-ragu, ketakutan. Lu Han takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang tengah duduk bersama Kyungsoo di kursi tunggu itu benar-benar Chorong—kekasih gelapnya.

Gadis itu mendongkak, menunjukan raut panik yang ketara. "Lu Han- _oppa_ …"

DEG.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Andai saja Minseok tidak terfokus dengan siapa yang salah diantara diri dan Chorong, mungkin ia sudah mengetahui siapa yang salah disini.

Itu adalah suaminya.

Ini semua kesalahan suaminya.

Kesalahan Lu Han.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _ **Fyi**_ , tulisan dengan _font italic_ dan _paragraf center_ itu _flashback_.

 _Jeongmal mianhae_ karena aku baru bisa update sekarang, mungkin para readers sudah mulai lupa dengan fanfic ini. Aku benar-benar kesulitan membagi waktuku, belum lagi perubahan _mood_ ku yang juga sulit aku kendalikan. Jadi, kalau respon readers sama bagusnya seperti di chaper-chapter sebelumnya, aku janji akan update tanggal 7 atau paling lambat tanggal 8 minggu depan.

 **Thanks To :**

 _shinta. lang, Wu Yi Xiu, jiraniatriana, XiuminShock, SecretVin137, AngAng13, elferani, xhksxyz, minsokisama, HamsterXiumin, Jiji Park, jikyung wu, bungaapi, uchiha. aya, and baoziku._

 **Frequently Asked Questions :**

 **(** Di chapter ini tidak ada FAQ, jika ada pertanyaan bisa langsung review dan aku jawab dichapter depan **)**

.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _xoxo,_**

 ** _hunshine delight_**


	9. Chapter 8 : Heart Attack

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Heart Attack**

 _Bohong jika Chorong bilang selama ini dirinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Lu Han disetiap kegiatan sosial yang dihadirinya, lagian tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa mengacuhkan pesona yang dimiliki Presdir Lu Company yang masih muda itu. Bahkan tidak satu-dua kali Chorong sering curi-curi pandang pada Lu Han karena baginya pesona Presdir muda itu memang sangat sulit untuk ditolak._

 _Bahkan diam-diam Chorong sangat menyukai senyuman Lu Han yang biasanya selalu terlihat jika pria itu tengah bertemu atau mengobrol dengan teman bisnisnya disetiap kegiatan sosial mereka dihadiri. Chorong memang tidak bisa berbohong tentang itu, tapi ia dapat menyembunyikannya. Jarak umurnya dengan Lu Han tidak terlalu jauh dan dirinya sangat yakin jika ia membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahnya pasti ayahnya akan setuju._

 _Chorong tersentak dengan pemikirannya, bagaimana bisa dirinya berpikiran seperti itu?! Diumur sekarang ini, tentu saja Lu Han pasti sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidup yang lebih dewasa darinya._

 _Yang lebih baik darinya._

 _BRAK!_

 _"Ah,_ mianhaeyo _. Aku tidak melihatmu karena tengah menerima panggilan telepon," kata seorang pria yang mengulurkannya pada Chorong yang sekarang terduduk diatas jalan setapak di sebuah taman._

 _"_ Aniyo _, ini salahku karena sibuk melamun," kata Chorong lalu mendongak dan semuanya langsung terasa mimpi baginya._

 _Pria itu menatap Chorong dengan pandangan sedikit kaget sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan senyuman ramah. "Park Chorong, kan?"_

 _Chorong merasa dirinya terbang ke angkasa, bagaimana bisa Lu Han mengetahui namanya?_

 _"Kamu tidak ingin tetap diposisi seperti itu kan?" tegur pria itu—Lu Han—karena tiba-tiba Chorong kembali melamun._

 _"Ah,_ ne _. Maaf merepotkanmu Lu Han-_ ssi _." Chorong menerima uluran Lu Han yang langsung membantunya kembali berdiri._

 _"Aku pikir kamu tidak mengenalku." Lu Han kembali menunjukkan itu—senyuman ramah lengkap dengan pesona yang berhasil melelehkan semua hati gadis lajang maupun wanita yang sudah terikat._

 _"Tentu saja. Anda adalah CEO Lu Company, bagaimana bisa saya tidak mengenal anda?" Chorong sebisanya mengunakan segala formalitas yang diketahuinya sejak kecil._

 _Lu Han tersenyum kecil, "Jangan terlalu formal." Lalu menatap jam tangannya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tanpa bisa Chorong duga. "Ini sudah waktunya makan siang, apakah kamu tertarik untuk menemaniku makan siang?"_

 _DEG._

 _Jantung Chorong berdetak dengan sangat cepat, pipinya mulai memerah, dan kedua matanya menatap Lu Han yang menatapnya lembut lengkap dengan senyuman itu! Chorong menjerit dalam hati._

 _Ini pasti mimpi! Chorong, gadis naïf yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang kedewasaan akhirnya merasakan apa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta._

 _"Tenang saja, aku yang traktir," kata Lu Han tiba-tiba karena Chorong tak kunjung menjawab ajakannya tadi._

 _"_ Aniyo _, bukan begitu. Tentu saja dengan senang hati saya akan menemani anda, Lu Han-_ ssi _!"_

 _Inikah yang sebut dengan kebahagiaan?_

 _Oh, Park Chorong yang malang._

 _Kamu benar-benar sangat naïf._

Chorong benar-benar panik, karena dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Minseok tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan begitu saja setelah mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan laki-laki berwajah manis itu. Chorong kaget setengah mati, untung saja segera setelah itu para pegawai dan seorang pelangan Snowflake Café yang ada disana langsung berdatangan menolong. Jika tidak mungkin Chorong tidak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena terlalu kaget dan panik.

Apa yang terjadi?

Jangan bilang bahwa Minseok pingsan hanya karena jawabannya itu?

Itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"Ch-Chorong?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Chorong langsung mendongak, ekspresi panik masih telihat diwajahnya hanya saja perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang begitu menemukan sosok pria yang memang sangat ingin ditemuinya saat ini. "Lu Han- _oppa_ …"

Chorong langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu memeluk Lu Han dengan sangat erat, dirinya benar-benar merasa panik saat ini dan sangat perlu untuk bersikap tenang. Setelah mengenal Lu Han, Chorong tahu benar bahwa hanya pria itulah yang bisa membuatnya tenang dalam situasi apapun. Chorong benar-benar tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dan tetap memeluk Lu Han yang entah mengapa hanya diam sejak tadi, bahkan ia sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan tatapan kaget yang ditimbulkan oleh empat orang laki-laki yang ada didekatnya.

" _Oppa_ , aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu disisiku sekarang."

DEG.

.

.

.

"Park Chorong?"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai penjelasan sebelum akhirnya menghela napas frustrasi.

"Bukannya dia anak Presdir Park?" tanya Yifan dengan tampang polos, tidak menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya sudah menunggu pertanyaannya untuk dijawab sejak tadi menahan amarah karena dirinya malah balik bertanya.

"Oh, aku kira kamu tidak mengenalnya," sindir Junmyeon yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa jika bertanya pada pria bermarga Wu itu. "Sungguh luar biasa kamu bisa mengingat salah satu nama anak orang paling berpengaruh dalam dunia bisnis."

" _Yaaa_! Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu, sangat penting untuk mengingat nama anak-anak kolega bisnis apalagi jika anak itu belum menikah," jelas Yifan yang penjelasannya sama sekali tidak ingin Junmyeon dengar.

"Terserah. Aku akan kembali ke kantorku." Junmyeon benar-benar tidak tahan, dirinya langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Jangan bilang kamu tertarik untuk mengajukan surat pernikahan pada Park Chorong," tebak Yifan seenaknya.

Junmyeon menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kamu bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kamu tertarik mengajukan surat pernikahan pada Park Cho—"

TAK!

Sebuah pulpen langsung mendarat pada dahi mulus milik anak sulung kelurga Wu itu.

" _Yaaa_! Apa-apaan kamu ini! Kamu lah satu-satunya orang yang tiba-tiba mengangguku dan bertanya tentang Park Chorong disini! Padahal ayahnya kenalan ayahmu, tapi kamu sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia!"

" _Mworago_?! Kamu sendiri satu-satunya orang yang bahkan tidak ingat siapa saja yang tengah menanamkan sahamnya di perusahaanmu!"

Ini selalu terjadi jika Yifan dan Junmyeon bertemu, jika kalian belum tahu, seperti biasa Yifan lah yang memulainya karena _hobby_ anehnya yaitu berdebat dengan siapa pun. Yifan sangat menikmati setiap waktu yang dirinya habiskan untuk berdebat karena kebanyakan dirinya akan selalu menang dalam perdebatan itu kecuali jika ia melawan Sehun sang adik tercinta, tentu saja.

Harusnya, Yifan jadi pengacara atau jaksa karena _hobby_ anehnya itu.

"Ini bukan perusahaanku, Junmyeon- _ssi_. Ini milik keluargaku." Yifan menyeringai licik saat mendapatkan wajah kesal Junmyeon yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Oh iya, apa pertanyaan pertamamu tadi saat menerobos masuk kedalam ruanganku?"

"Lupakan! Kamu hanya membuang waktuku!" Junmyeon berbalik dan kali ini melangkah dengan langkah besar.

Yifan menompang dagunya dan matanya melirik kesamping—mencari titik kosong disana. "Dia seorang sosialita dan selalu aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan sosial. Lu Han akhir-akhir ini juga selalu hadir pada beberapa kegiatan sosial, bukan? Jangan kamu pikir aku tidak tahu itu," jelasnya tiba-tiba sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan milik Junmyeon yang sudah telalu lama mengantung dan mendengar itu tentu saja langsung membuat Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya untuk melangkah keluar meski pintu ruangan Yifan sudah terbuka lebar sekarang.

"Untuk seorang CEO pada sebuah perusahaan terkenal tentu saja semua orang yang berada di dunia bisnis tahu segala gerak-geriknya. Jangan bilang padaku bahwa kamu berpikir Park Chorong ada kaitannya dengan Lu Han yang mendadak rajin mengunjungi kegiatan sosial?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap Junmyeon yang masih memunggunginya.

" _Molla_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan agar Minseok- _hyung_ tidak terluka nantinya, jika mereka memang berkaitan," jawab Junmyeon tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Yifan. "Untuk pertama kalinya aku berterima kasih karena kamu mau bicara serius padaku, Yifan."

Setelah mengatakan itu Junmyeon langsung melangkah keluar tanpa menutup pintu karena ada seseorang yang sepertinya ingin masuk kedalam ruangan Yifan, dirinya tidak lupa untuk membungkukkan sedikit badannya sebagai formalitas pada seseorang yang memang sudah Junmyeon kenal sebagai salah satu orang yang penting dalam Duizhang Inc., perusahaan milik keluarga Wu bukan Yifan—seperti yang dikatakan tadi.

"Oh, Hyukjae- _hyung._ Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk," kata Yifan sambil tersenyum kecil, bersikap ramah pada pria yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku memang tidak mengetuk pintu," kata Hyukjae sambil memberikan sebuah dokumen bersampul kuning pada Yifan. "Bisa aku bertanya?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kamu dan Junmyeon- _ah_ membicarakan tentang Park Chorong?" tanya Hyukjae yang langsung membuat Yifan terdiam dari kegiatannya untuk membaca isi dokumen yang baru saja dibukanya. "Dan nama Minseok yang aku dengar tadi itu apakah Kim Minseok si pemilik Snowflake Café?" sambung Hyukjae yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba penasaran meski dirinya yakin bahwa ada kemungkinan orang itu bukanlah Minseok yang sama.

Ayolah ada banyak orang yang bernama Minseok diluar sana, kan? Kecil sekali kemungkinannya jika Minseok yang Yifan dan Junmyeon bicarakan sama dengan yang Hyukjae maksud. Iya, kan?

"Tentang Park Chorong, kami hanya sebatas penasaran dengan sosialita sepertinya." Yifan menatap Hyukjae sebagai bentuk bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh. "Dan… tentang Minseok, itu memang benar. Apakah kamu mengenalnya, _hyung_?"

Sungguh, Yifan tertarik. Bagaimana dan kapan Hyukjae mengenal Minseok? Sedangkan Hyukjae terdiam, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kearah Dokter Lee yang baru saja memberitahukan tentang kondisi Minseok secara rinci, dirinya sedang tidak ingin bercanda dan dokter dihadapannya ini baru saja mengajaknya bercanda. Heh, lucu sekali. Lu Han memijit kepalanya pelan lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tidak bisakah dokter itu berhenti bercanda dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya sebelum Lu Han menarik kerah Dokter Lee yang baru saja mengatakan hal yang macam-macam tentang kondisi Minseok?!

"Lee- _seongsaemnim_ , saya memohon pada anda untuk hentikan lelucon ini," kata Lu Han dengan dalam. "Berhentilah bercanda."

"Saya tidak sedang bercanda, Minseok- _ssi_ mengida—"

BRAK!

"Kyaa!"

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI BERCANDA!" Lu Han tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, kedua tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram kerah kemeja biru malam yang dikenakan Donghae.

"Lu Han- _hyung_ , hentikan!" Jongdae berusaha dengan keras melepaskan cengkraman tangan Lu Han dari kerah Donghae dengan bantuan Zitao.

" _Hyung_! Kendalikan dirimu, kita ada di rumah sakit!" tegur Kyungsoo begitu mereka berhasil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Lu Han, kedua matanya terlihat masih berkaca-kaca karena mendengar perkataan Donghae tadi.

"Kamu membuat seseorang menangis dan berteriak ketakutan," kata Donghae dengan nada datar dan melirik sekilas Chorong yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung menghampiri mereka karena mendengar suara nyaring dan teriakan seseorang dari sana.

"Dokter sialan ini…," Lu Han menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "dengan berani mengatakan hal macam-macam tentang keadaaan Minseok- _ah_."

"Hentikan Lu Han- _hyung_ , ini…, ini kenyataannya _hyung_ …," kata Kyungsoo pelan sebelum akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya—ia menangis.

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi ini…" Jongdae tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kedua bibirnya bergetar dan ia pun mengigitnya lalu menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Zitao menepuk bahu Lu Han pelan lalu berkata dengan susah payah—ia berusaha terlihat tegar meski tidak berhasil, "Ka-kamu harus tenang _hyung_."

"BERHENTI BERCANDA DENGANKU!" Lu Han menghampas tangan Zitao dari bahunya lalu memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk Donghae. "Kamu, katakan yang sebenarnya. JANGAN BERCANDA LAGI DENGANKU SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUHMU!

"Waaa! Se-Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi disi—"

" _HYUNG_! BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK DAN LEBIH BAIK KAMU MEMBAWA PERGI GADIS ITU DARI SINI!" teriak Yixing yang sejak tadi diam menonton dan tanpa sadar memotong perkataan Chanyeol, kedua matanya memberikan tatapan penuh amarah pada Chorong sebelum akhirnya kedua kakinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk diatas lantai rumah sakit dan spontan ia menangis tersendu-sendu, "M-M-Minseokkie- _hyung_ …."

Chanyeol dengan sigap merangkul kedua bahu Yixing karena laki-laki yang lahir di Cina itu hampir saja tidak memiliki kekuatan meski hanya untuk tetap duduk tegap, kedua matanya langsung memberikan tatapan penuh tanya kearah Chorong karena gadis itu benar-benar asing disini. Siapa gadis ini dan kenapa dia ada disini? Apakah Lu Han yang membawanya kemari sehingga Yixing memintanya membawa gadis itu pergi? Tapi kenapa?

Yixing menangis dalam diam, kepalanya menunduk. Ia benar-benar ingin Chorong segera enyah, tanpa alasan karena Yixing hanya merasa dirinya sangat membenci gadis itu, tidak tahu kenapa.

Sedangkan Chorong—yang tersentak kaget karena teriakan Yixing—langsung menatap Lu Han untuk meminta dukungan atau apapun itu yang sayangnya untuk pertama kalinya pria itu menunjukkan sikap tidak peduli padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Kenapa Lu Han sangat dingin padanya? Chorong hanya bisa menunduk dan terdiam.

Lu Han memegang kedua bahu Donghae dan kepalanya menghadap kebawah lalu ia berkata dengan nada putus asa yang sangat jelas. "Kumohon, katakan bahwa yang anda katakan tadi itu sebuah candaan dan segera katakanlah yang sebenarnya."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Tuan Lu Han yang terhormat." Donghae menatap Lu Han dengan pandangan tajam yang misterius. "Sudah aku katakan bahwa pasienku yang bernama Kim Minseok terkena kanker hati stadium tiga."

DEG.

" _M_ - _Mworago_?" Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tidak percaya pada Donghae, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Yixing semakin deras menangis, Jongdae langsung membelakangi mereka, Zitao menundukkan kepala, dan gadis yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui namanya tengah mengigit bibirnya.

" _Aniyo_ , _aniyo_ …," suara Lu Han sekarang terdengar menyedihkan dan secara perlahan dirinya berlutut dihadapan Donghae dengan kepala yang masih menatap kebawah dan kedua tangannya yang meremas jas putih yang dikenakan Donghae. "Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin Dokter Lee…, kumohon katakan ini hanya sebuah lelucon atau tidak bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini! Lee- _seongsaemnim_!"

"Lu Han- _hyung_ …," Chanyeol tercekat karena untuk pertama kalinya dirinya melihat Lu Han menangis dengan begitu menyedihkan seperti ini.

Tubuh Lu Han bergetar hebat dan dirinya masih mempertahankan posisinya yang berlutut tepat dihadapan Donghae, dirinya menangis meski tidak bersuara tapi semua orang disana tahu ia menangis begitu tetesan air mata yang mulai membasahi lantai yang berada dihadapannya. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang memilih untuk menatap kearah lain dan menghela napas panjang, ia merasa bersalah karena dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan jika saja dirinya bisa melakukan sihir maka sudah sejak tadi ia menghilangkan penyakit yang bersarang pada tubuh Minseok—pasiennya.

"Lu Han- _oppa_ ," guman Chorong dengan kedua tangan yang saling mengepal. Kenapa untuk pertama kalinya dirinya merasa keberadaannya tidak diharapkan? Padahal disini ada Lu Han, dan laki-laki itu tengah menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan tapi kenapa dirinya tidak bisa berjalan mendekati Lu Han dan memeluknya?

Sebuah serangan tepat di jantung yang menyakitkan bukan?

Tidak, serangan jantung yang ini bukanlah sebuah penyakit yang sukar disembuhkan.

Serangan jantung ini hanyalah sebuah ujian untuk batin sebagai pembuktian seberapa kuat diri kalian saat mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang sangat pahit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok.

Kanker.

Minseok.

Kanker.

Minseok terkena kanker.

PRANG!

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil kotak P3K yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sedangkan yang lainnya langsung sibuk membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi atau sekedar mencoba menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi ditelapak tangan Lu Han sebelum Chanyeol—yang merupakan dokter disana—memberikan pengobatan pertama.

Iya, Lu Han. Laki-laki itu tanpa sadar memecahkan gelas yang ada ditangannya sendiri karena terlalu keras mengenggamnya, bahkan ia terlihat biasa seakan-akan telapak tangannya tidak mengeluarkan pendarahan yang bisa dibilang cukup ekstrim.

Lu Han tetap tidak bereaksi disaat Chanyeol tengah mencabuti serpihan-serpihan gelas yang hampir saja masuk kedalam telapak tangannya, sejak tadi tepatnya sejak para sahabatnya—kecuali Yixing yang memilih untuk menjaga Minseok di rumah sakit—membawa dirinya pulang ke apartementnya. Lu Han benar-benar sudah tidak bisa diajak berkomunikasi dan ia terus menerus menunjukkan tatapan kosongnya yang begitu menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Mereka semua bersedih—tentu saja, tapi tindakan Lu Han ini benar-benar diluar batas kesedihan.

" _Done_ ," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap telapak tangan Lu Han yang sekarang sudah tertutup perban, untung saja lukanya tidak terlalu parah.

Lu Han menatap tangannya yang dibalut perban dengan tatapan kosong lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan tenang masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Dia tidak waras," sahut Yifan tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapati pukulan bantal dari semua orang yang ada disana.

"Siapapun juga tidak akan waras jika tahu pasangan hidupnya memiliki penyakit mematikan yang dapat merenggut nyawanya kapan saja," jelas Jongin meski dengan nada datar yang disetujui semuannya.

"Aku selalu penasaran apa isi kamar yang ada disamping kamar Lu Han- _ge_ dan Minseok- _hyung_." Zitao menatap kearah pintu yang berada disebelah pintu kamar Lu Han.

"Itu privasi mereka," kata Junmyeon meski sebenarnya ia juga penasaran lalu secara tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan kearah balkon tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah tas kertas diatas meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari pintu kamar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongdae sambil menghampiri Junmyeon yang sudah melihat isi tas tersebut. "Um? Syal?"

"Syal? Syal apa?" Sehun pun menghampiri Junmyeon begitu juga Chanyeol, Zitao, dan Jongin yang tertarik.

"Ini syal yang aku berikan sebagai oleh-oleh dari Jepang, tapi kenapa masih terbungkus rapi seperti ini?" Junmyeon bertanya-tanya, apakah Minseok belum menyerahkannya pada Lu Han?

"Entahlah, _hyung_ ," jawab Jongdae tanpa pikir panjang lalu melangkah pergi. "Aku jadi merindukan Minseok- _hyung_ , aku akan kembali kerumah sakit," katanya sambil mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku juga harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit," kata Chanyeol begitu menatap jam dinding yang ada diruang tengah. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Aku ikut _hyung_!" seru Jongin begitu dirinya mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkah entah dari siapa.

"Hati-hati," sahut Kyungsoo dan pintu apartement Lu Han pun tertutup.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun, mereka mendadak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Junmyeon dengan segala misteri yang baru saja masuk kedalam otaknya, Zitao yang mendadak teringat kejadian tadi saat Lu Han menangis, Sehun yang mencemaskan keadaan Lu Han serta Minseok membuatnya bingung harus berada dimana—di rumah sakit atau disini, Kyungsoo dengan perasaan tidak nyaman tentang gadis yang memeluk Lu Han di rumah sakit tadi, dan Yifan yang merasa harus mereka ada disisi Minseok.

"Hei, harusnya kita di rumah sakit bukan disini." Yifan memberikan pendapatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Lu Han- _hyung_ kembali menyakiti dirinya sendiri?" tanya Sehun meski kedua matanya entah mengapa terfokus pada syal berwarna putih yang ada ditangan Junmyeon.

"Aku akan diam disini untuk menjaga Lu Han- _hyung_ jika kalian ingin pergi," sahut Junmyeon tiba-tiba lalu memasukan kembali syal yang ada ditangannya kedalam tas. "Jangan bertanya, cepatlah pergi jika kalian memang ingin ke rumah sakit," sambungnya begitu melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera kembali, _hyung_ ," kata Kyungsoo buru-buru karena dirinya ditarik oleh Zitao.

"Kami per—" perkataan Sehun belum selesai karean Yifan sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu.

Junmyeon hanya menghela napas lalu menatap pintu kamar Lu Han dengan pandangan misterius.

Satu jam kemudian Lu Han keluar dari kamarnya, kedua matanya memberikan tatapan heran karena ia menemukan Junmyeon yang tengah duduk santai pada sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Junmyeon yang sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya lalu menoleh, senyuman kecil terukir diwajah tampannya. Lu Han tetap diam dan memilih berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air karena tenggorokanya terasa sangat kering, ia mengacuhkan keberadaan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya seakan-akan dirinya tidak keberatan diacuhkan dan kembali menonton televise yang tengah menyala dihadapannya, matanya melirik kearah jam dinding—sepertinya sahabat-sahabatnya itu akan sangat lama sekali di rumah sakit. Pergi menyusul yang lainnya ke rumah sakit memang sempat ada didalam benaknya, tapi rasa penasarannya tentang syal yang ia berikan pada Minseok berminggu-minggu lalu atau mungkin sudah satu bulan lebih itu lebih penting saat ini.

Tepatnya rasa penasaran tentang kenapa Minseok belum memberikannya pada Lu Han.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Junmyeon saat mendengar langkah kaki Lu Han yang berjalan menuju kamar laki-laki itu.

Lu Han menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, tapi dirinya tidak menemukan Junmyeon yang menoleh kearahnya. Junmyeon masih menatap lurus kearah televise.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Junmyeon berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Lu Han dengan serius. "Hubunganmu dengan Minseok- _hyung_ saat ini semakin jauh, kan? Atau mungkin sudah sejak satu bulan yang lalu?"

Bagaimana bisa?

Lu Han merasakan suaranya menghilang saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _Okay_ , sepertinya para _readers_ yang dulu bilang jalan fanfic ini enggak ketebak pasang muka ' _are-you-kidding-me-?_ ' setelah baca chapter ini. _I know_ , mungkin setelah baca chapter ini bakal kecewa atau apalah itu tapi _scene_ ini ( _scene_ penyakit Minseok terungkap) memang sudah aku rencanakan sejak awal aku bikin fanfic ini. Idenya emang lumanyan pasaran lah, tapi kualitas fanfic ini aku jamin _limited edition_ xD.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan! _I love you all_!

 **Thanks To :**

 _Afyb, kim. jin. 9047, HZakeea, angstlumin, bungaapi, xhksxyz, kuroshinjubaozi, Meiosei, shinta. lang, VenusPark61, auliaMRQ, AngAng13, Guest (1), Jiraniatriana, bornfreeone, SecretVin137, elferani, LRS34, zikyu, uchiha. Aya, Noverayudasanpa, luminie, and Guest (2)._

 **Frequently Asked Questions :**

 **Eunhyuk & Donghae punya hubungan khusus apa cuma sebatas teman? **Untuk saat ini sebatas teman dulu deh. **Yang masuk rumah sakit itu Minseok lagi? Karena jawaban Chorong atau Minseok punya penyakit jantung?** Udah kejawabkan. Ya meski tebakannya gak 100% benar :). **Luhan itu cintanya sama Minseok apa sama Chorong sih?** Umm, _questions_ yang ini lumayan susah untuk dijawab * _peace_ *. **Apa ini sama dengan Big Bang – Haru Haru MV?** Uhuk! Kayaknya sih. **Hubungan donghae sama minseok itu apa?** Nanti akan dijelaskan.

.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _xoxo,_**

 ** _hunshine delight_**


	10. Chapter 9 : Don't Go

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : Don't Go**

 **.**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Donghae saat memasuki ruangan Minseok yang tengah menatap keluar jendela.

Minseok menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Baik, kurasa," jawabnya.

" _Mianhae_." Donghae mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi disamping ranjang. "Maafkan aku, Minseok- _ah_."

" _Hyung_ , kamu tidak memiliki sesuatu yang harus dimaafkan," kata Minseok dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga janjiku, Minseok- _ah_ …, maafkan aku." Donghae menundukkan kepalanya berkata dengan lirih, memohon ampun pada laki-laki dihadapannya. "Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengatakannya kali ini, penyakitmu—penyakitmu memburuk Minseok- _ah_."

" _Gwenchana_ , aku tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi."

Donghae mendongak, menatap Minseok dengan tatapan penuh rasa penyesalan sedangkan yang ditatap memberikan pandangan bingung lalu mengukir seulas senyum diwajah manisnya. Tak lama, Donghae menghela napas panjang—helaan nafas yang sangat panjang—lalu mengenggam kedua tangan Minseok yang lagi-lagi tindakannya itu mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari sang pemilik tangan.

"Kumohon, tidak bisakah kamu memikirkannya?" pinta Donghae dengan penuh harap.

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu kemungkinannya hanya limapuluh banding limapuluh, tapi…, kumohon tidak bisakah kamu melakukannya? Jika kamu tidak bisa melakukannya untukku, kamu bisa melakukannya untuk kedua orang tuamu, Minseok- _ah_."

"Untuk saat ini jawabanku masih sama, _hyung_." Minseok tersenyum, berusaha menyakinkan Donghae bahwa dirinya benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah." Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Tapi, aku tetap berharap kamu akan memikirkannya lagi nanti."

" _Gumawoyo_ , _hyung_."

Mendengar itu, Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengusap puncak kepala Minseok dengan sayang sebelum ia kembali menghela napas dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku harus pergi. Jika terjadi sesuatu, segera panggil perawat yang berjaga, mengerti?" pinta Donghae yang dibalas oleh anggukan penuh dari Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Minseok kembali masuk rumah sakit dan semua orang yang ada didekatnya tahu rahasia terbesarnya yang lebih besar dibandingkan rahasia tentang pernikahannya dengan Lu Han yang tidak didasari cinta. Minseok benar-benar penasaran apakah kedua orang tua dan besannya sudah mengetahui penyakitnya ini? Lu Han pasti memberitahu mereka bukan? Ah, disaat seperti ini Minseok jadi sangat merindukan ibunya yang selalu memasakan apapun yang ia inginkan jika sedang sakit.

Minseok sendirian diruangannya sekarang tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian karena dipastikan beberapa menit atau satu jam lagi para sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya itu mengunjunginya tanpa disuruh—seperti sebuah agenda rutin yang jadwalnya tidak menentu. Meski begitu Minseok malah merasa menjadi seseorang yang terus menyusahkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu dengan selalu mengunjunginya. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak Minseok tersadar dirinya sama sekali belum melihat Lu Han. Minseok menghela napas pelan, ia merindukannya, sangat merindukannya—Minseok benar-benar merindukan Lu Han.

Lu Han mungkin sedang bersama Chorong saat ini, Minseok tersenyum miris. Apalagi sebelum ia masuk rumah sakit, Minseok sudah menemukan kenyataanya secara langsung dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Minseok menghela napas lalu menepuk kedua pipinya pelan dan mengelengkan kepalanya—Donghae bilang dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir. Dirinya tidak boleh menangis lagi, menangis tidak bisa mengubah apapun dan itulah yang Minseok dapat selama ini.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ ," sapa seseorang yang memasuki ruang inap Minseok dengan aura bersahabat nan nyaman.

Minseok menolehkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca kearah seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruanganya, pandangan matanya terlihat kaget karena dirinya memang tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang sekarang duduk pada kursi yang ada disamping ranjangnya itu akan menjenguknya. Tapi perasaan kaget itu langsung hilang dan digantikan oleh seulas senyuman manis yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Kamu benar-benar anak yang kuat, Minseok- _ah_." Seseorang itu mengelus perlahan puncak kepala Minseok.

Mereka berdua memang akrab meski baru mengenal beberapa hari entah mengapa, mungkin karena mereka sama-sama memiliki aura ramah sehingga mereka dengan mudahnya akrab seperti ini.

"Donghae- _hyung_ yang memberitahumu?" tanya Minseok dan menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin bersedih untukmu, tapi itu hanya akan membebankanmu. Iya, kan?" tebak seseorang itu sambil tersenyum.

Itu benar.

Melihat teman-teman bersedih malah semakin membuat Minseok merasa bersalah hingga akhirnya menjadi beban pikiran yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi dikondisinya saat ini.

"Aku bosan selama ini selalu berada didalam ruangan," kata Minseok tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari seseorang yang ada disampingnya itu. "Mau menemaniku berkeliling taman rumah sakit, Hyukjae- _hyung_?"

Seseorang itu—Hyukjae tersenyum lalu berkata, "Tentu. Tapi kita harus meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada Donghae."

Minseok tersenyum lebar, untuk saat ini biarkan dirinya melupakan sebentar tentang penyakitnya dan juga rasa rindunya pada Lu Han yang begitu menyakitkan.

Apakah Lu Han juga merindukannya?

Entahlah, Minseok terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Snowflake Café tetap buka seperti permintaan Minseok dan seluruh tanggung jawab selama Minseok masih berada di rumah sakit dipegang oleh Yixing yang saat ini tengah menjaga conunter mengantikan Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih untuk berkerja didapur hari ini. Yixing melirik jam tangannya, dirinya ingin sekali cepat-cepat menutup café lalu segera ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan bahwa _hyung_ -kesayangannya-itu baik-baik saja. Pelanggan hari ini tidak terlalu ramai, jadi sepertinya menutup café lebih awal bukan ide yang buruk. Yixing segera menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara bel dari pintu café, dirinya bersiap untuk menyambut sang pelanggan seperti seorang penjaga counter yang baik pada umumnya.

Yixing mulai tersenyum ramah dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Selamat datang. Bisa kucatat pesananmu?" katanya dengan ramah diawal kalimat karena diakhir kalimat suaranya lebih terdengar seperti tengah mengutuk seseorang.

" _Annyeong_ _haseyo_ ," sapa Chorong ramah. "Kamu masih ingat aku?"

" _Ne_ , aku tidak akan lupa," jawab Yixing dengan wajah datar, entah mengapa sejak dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Chorong ada sesuatu yang berhasil membuatnya sangat membenci gadis itu.

"Maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diri kemarin, namaku Park Chorong. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Chorong yang masih mempertahankan nada ramahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Zhang Yixing- _imida_." Yixing merespon seadannya dan menjabat tangan Chorong sebentar, dirinya benar-benar ingin gadis itu cepat pergi dari sini. "Jadi? Kamu ingin pesan apa?"

"Tolong satu _Green Tea_ dengan gelas plastik."

"Baiklah." Yixing bernapas lega dalam hati karena gadis dihadapannya sekarang ini tidak akan meminum pesanannya di Snowflake Café.

Jongdae menghampiri Yixing begitu Chorong pergi, ia menumpu dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang memengang pel lalu menatap Yixing dengan tatapan penasaran.

" _Wae_?" tanya Yixing yang risih dengan tatapan mata Jongdae.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bersikap sangat dingin," kata Jongdae dan menengakkan badannya. "Kenapa kamu tidak menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sejak perkataannya pada Lu Han- _ge_ tempo hari, aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu antara gadis itu dan Lu Han- _ge_ ," jelas Yixing dengan tenang.

"Kamu berpikir macam-macam, _hyung_." Jongdae tersenyum kecil.

Yixing menatap Jongdae lalu berkata, "Tidakkah kamu merasakan bahwa memang ada sesuatu antara Lu Han- _ge_ dan Park Chorong- _ssi_."

Jongdae menarik kursi samping depan meja _counter_ lalu mendudukinya, ia menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya menatap Yixing. Berharap bahwa perkataan Yixing tadi hanyalah main-main dan bukanlah sesuatu yang serius, karena demi apapun dirinya tidak ingin merusak kerpecayaannya tentang perasaan cinta yang terjalin diantara Lu Han dan Minseok. Ugh, Jongdae memaki dirinya sendiri karena berpikiran macam-macam. Tapi tatapan mata Yixing tetap sama, tidak berubah dan itu tandanya laki-laki itu tengah serius saat ini.

"…Itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan?" tanya Jongdae yang hanya dibalas tatapan mata Yixing yang entah apa artinya. "Mereka berdua saling mencintai, saling melengkapi, dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kita sudah melihat itu bertahun-tahun sejak mereka mulai berpacaran dan akhirnya menikah."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…," Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya, pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

Tanpa Yixing maupun Jongdae sadari, ternyata sejak tadi Kyungsoo ikut mendengar semua yang mereka katakan bahkan ia juga melihat interaksi kecil antara Yixing dan Chorong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han duduk pada salah satu bangku dan menatap kesekeliling taman Rumah Sakit Cheonsa, dirinya sudah menetapkan hatinya hari ini untuk mengunjungi Minseok meski sadar betul bahwa ia sudah cukup terlambat. Tapi tiga hari yang berlalu kemarin benar-benar sangat berat baginya dan selama tiga hari lalu Lu Han sepenuhnya terisolasi dari dunia luar sejak Junmyeon meninggalkannya sendirian di apartementnya.

Kedua orang tua dan besannya adalah orang terakhir yang mengetahui berita ini karena baru tadi pagi Lu Han mengirimi mereka pesan singkat, Lu Han tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menelpon mereka. Lu Han tidak yakin bahwa hatinya siap mendengar suara kedua orang tua dan besannya saat mendengar berita yang ia beritahukan.

Lu Han tidak sekuat itu.

Bahkan saat ini saja Lu Han masih ragu untuk masuk kedalam gedung rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju ruang inap Minseok.

"Diluar sini benar-benar menyenangkan!"

Lu Han tersentak dari pikirannya, ia sangat yakin bahwa suara yang baru didengarnya tadi itu suara Minseok. Dengan segera Lu Han menoleh kekanan dan kiri tapi ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya Minseok disana, hanya ada beberapa pasien serta perawat yang tengah berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit itu. Apakah dirinya berkhayal? Lu Han tersenyum miris lalu memilih untuk menatap lurus kedepan—kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Aku jadi ingin makan es krim."

Suara Minseok kembali terdengar sehingga Lu Han kembali tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Donghae tidak akan mengijinkanmu."

Siapa?

Lu Han terpaku saat menemukan Minseok yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang lelaki disisi kanan taman—dihadapannya yang terbagi oleh semak-semak. Sontak Lu Han langsung berdiri dari duduknya, raut wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah lihatnya sekarang. Siapa laki-laki itu? Kenapa Minseok terlihat begitu akrab dengannya? Dan kenapa Minseok tidak pernah memberi tahu Lu Han tentang laki-laki itu?

Selama empat tahun setengah ini mereka selalu memberitahu satu sama lain tentang kenalan mereka, tapi kenapa kali ini Minseok tidak memberitahu Lu Han?

Tidakkah kamu sadar bahwa kamu sendirilah yang memulai ini Tuan Lu.

Lu Han akhirnya mengikuti arah Minseok dan laki-laki itu melangkah dari tempatnya, kepalanya terus menghadap samping untuk terus memastikan bahwa tidak akan interaksi berlebihan antara istri-nya dan laki-laki asing yang mencurigakan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Hyukjae karena tiba-tiba Minseok menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Minseok menoleh lalu menunjukkan seulas senyum. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Ingin kembali ke kamarmu?" Hyukjae tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan jawaban Minseok karena sekarang laki-laki manis itu terlihat sangat pucat.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja Hyukjae- _hyung_ dan aku ingin berada diluar sini lebih lama lagi," jawab Minseok dan kembali tersenyum dengan harapan Hyukjae akan percaya padanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala Minseok yang tiba-tiba mengernyitkan alisnya seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. Tapi sebelum Hyukjae bisa bertanya Minseok sudah lebih dulu mengajaknya untuk kembali berjalan-jalan disekeliling taman dan ia hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil Minseok yang mulai menjauhinya. Kenapa rasanya Minseok jadi sangat sulit digapai?

" _Hyung_!" panggil Minseok begitu sadar bahwa Hyukjae ada dua meter dibelakangnya.

"Jalanmu benar-benar cepat," kata Hyukjae yang sudah kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Minseok.

"Umm, benarka—"

Perkataan Minseok tiba-tiba terhenti dan tubuh laki-laki manis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga hampir saja menyapa tanah jika saja Hyukjae terlambat untuk menangkap tubuh kecilnya.

"Minseok! Minseok sadarlah, Minseok!" Hyukjae langsung menepuk pelan wajah Minseok yang sekarang benar-benar pucat.

Beberapa perawat yang ada di taman itu langsung mendatangi mereka dan memerintahkan Hyukjae untuk segera membawa Minseok kembali ke ruangannya agar dapat segera diperiksa, tapi saat Hyukjae ingin mengangkat tubuh Minseok ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepis tangannya dari tubuh Minseok.

"Apa yang—" Hyukjae kehilangan suaranya saat kedua matanya menemukan seorang laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jangan pernah berani untuk menyentuhnya lagi," kata laki-laki itu lalu merebut Minseok dari tangan Hyukjae dan mengangkatnya _bridal style_.

Hyukjae terdiam, entah mengapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba seakan menjadi batu setelah merasakan aura aneh yang menguar dari laki-laki itu?

"Jadi ini yang Donghae maksud, heh?" guman Hyukjae sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menatap gedung Rumah Sakit Cheonsa sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han menatap Minseok yang tengah tertidur dengan pandangan bersalah, Dokter Lee bilang istri-nya hanya kelelahan karena selama tiga hari berlalu Minseok sama sekali tidak makan dengan cukup karena tidak nafsu makan. Lu Han ingin mengenggam tangan Minseok tapi entah mengapa dirinya sejak tadi hanya melirik telapak tangan Minseok yang terlihat tidak berada diatas ranjang.

Jarum infuse kembali terpasang ditangan kiri Minseok dan jika sampai dua hari kedepan nafsu makannya masih tidak meningkat maka kemungkinan Minseok tidak akan bisa dengan mudah berjalan-jalan lagi seperti hari ini. Lu Han menghela napas, tiba-tiba dirinya sadar bahwa Minseok memang jarang makan bahkan kadang lebih sedikit darinya (Lu Han punya kebiasaan buruk tidak menghabiskan makanannya atau hanya memakan sedikit dari makanan itu) dan itu sudah terjadi sejak sekitar satu tahun lalu atau lebih.

"Minseok- _ah_ ," panggil Lu Han dengan nada lemah. "Kamu sudah mengetahui tentang diriku dan Chorong. Tapi kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak pernah telihat marah karena itu?"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Apa… Apa karena kamu juga memiliki lelaki lain?" tanya Lu Han dengan tangan terkepal karena teringat dengan laki-laki yang tadi bersama Minseok.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jika iya, kenapa kamu harus menangis seperti itu saat kamu melihatku dan Chorong?"

Tidak ada sanggahan.

"Kamu mempermainkanku?"

Tidak ada respon.

Lu Han merasa dirinya bisa gila dengan semua ini, ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan frustrasi. "Kumohon bangunlah. Kenapa kamu selalu tertidur setiap kali aku ingin bertemu denganmu?" lirihnya yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

Menangis.

Dan.

Terisak.

Itulah yang hal yang mengambarkan kondisi Lu Han saat ini.

"Minseok- _ah_ , jika tidurmu ini hukuman untukku. Aku akan menerimanya selama kamu mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Jangan pergi, Minseok- _ah_. Jangan pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PRANG!

Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya hingga membuat tiga buah gelas yang tadi ada diatas nampan itu pecah dan isinya mengotori lantai Snowflake Café. Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak sengaja. Dirinya hanya terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Junmyeon dan Yifan yang saat datang kemari tigapuluh menit yang lalu langsung meminta Snowflake Café untuk segera tutup karena ada pembicaraan serius.

Tak lama setelah Yixing menutup Snowflake Café terlihat Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol yang memasuki café dan mereka pun lengkap karena Yixing, Zitao, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon dan Yifan sudah berada disini. Mereka sengaja tidak menghubungi Lu Han dan Minseok karena Yifan bilang pembicaraan serius ini tentang dua orang itu.

Pembicaraan tentang keretakkan yang terjadi pada kehidupan rumah tangga Lu Han dan Minseok selama ini.

"Kalian bercandakan?!" Kyungsoo mengabaikan kekacauan yang dirinya buat dan langsung menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya. "Kalian bercandakan?! Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak! Minseok- _hyung_ … dirinya pasti tidak pernah mengetahui itu…," racaunya dengan tidak jelas hingga Jongdae harus menenangkannya.

" _G-ge_ , kalian ber-bercandakan?" tanya Sehun pada Yifan dengan terbata-bata karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Sayangnya tidak, Sehunnie." Yifan menjawab dengan singkat yang langsung berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkesiap.

"A-Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana…," Baekhyun mengigit kukunya dengan perasaan panik.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Lu Han- _hyung_ sangat mencintai Minseok- _hyung_!" seru Jongin sambil mengebrak meja lalu menatap Junmyeon. "Kalian bercandakan? Katakan bahwa kalian bercanda, kumohon!"

"Andai begitu," lirih Junmyeon sebelum menghela napas panjang dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Yixing mengenggam telapak tangannya sendiri, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sekaligus amarahnya yang memuncak. "Aku sudah tahu gadis itu pembawa masalah," geramnya.

"Jadi…, karena itu aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan cara Lu Han- _hyung_ mencemaskan Minseok- _hyung_ saat pertama kali masuk rumah sakit," kata Chanyeol pelan dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Hiks…, hiks." Zitao mencoba menutup bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan suara isakan, rasanya seperti perasaan terluka Minseok juga terasa dihatinya.

Bayangkan saja, seseorang yang sudah dihidup denganmu selama bertahun-tahun bahkan mulai mendapatkan tempat spesial dihatimu tiba-tiba mengkhianatimu, menghancurkan hatimu, dan melukaimu berkali-kali seakan-akan kamu masih tidak tahu tentang pengkhianatannya. Apakah ada manusia yang masih bisa tahan dengan seseorang seperti itu?

Tentu saja tidak. Lalu bagaimana dengan Minseok? Apakah laki-laki manis itu bukan manusia hingga sanggup menahan rasa sakit itu?

Hanya satu kata yang ada didalam kepala Yifan, Junmyeon, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Zitao, Jongin, dan Sehun tentang tindakan Minseok yang memilih untuk tetap berada disisi Lu Han.

Cinta.

Minseok sudah terlalu mencintai Lu Han.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Minseok adalah laki-laki berhati lembut dan baik, bagi sahabat-sahabatnya dia adalah sosok malaikat tanpa sayap yang selama ini dicari-cari. Entah bagaimana bisa Minseok memiliki hati yang begitu lembut dan baik seperti itu, laki-laki _chubby_ itu bahkan tidak pernah membentak seseorang, bahkan laki-laki itu tidak marah disaat keadaan rumah tangganya terancam karena adanya orang ketiga dan—sebagai tambahan—itu semua adalah kesalahan 'suami'nya. Minseok sangat lembut dan baik, tapi karena kebaikan dan kelembutan itulah ia jadi seperti ini.

Merasakan luka yang sangat dalam dihatinya.

Perasaan tidak tenang dan takut jika nanti 'suami'nya akan meninggalkannya terus saja menghantuinya siang malam.

Serta pemikiran bahwa pernikahannya akan berakhir malah berhasil menyebabkan penyakit yang selama ini dideritanya semakin parah dengan sangat cepat tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Mengingat semua hal itu selalu saja berhasil membuat Minseok kembali berpikir dalam tidurnya tentang kemungkinan jika dirinya pergi maka ia tidak harus merasakan semua itu lagi dan ia memang ingin pergi. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar sakit, bahkan terlalu sakit untuk dirinya. Minseok bukan malaikat, dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan rasa sakit dan kesakitan. Hanya saja, setiap kali Minseok memantapkan kakinya untuk melangkahkan pergi, rasanya ada seseorang yang terus-menerus menarik tangannya untuk membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Tapi, siapa?

Minseok berbalik, tidak ada siapapun disana dan hanya suara isak tangis seseoranglah yang bisa ia dengar.

.

" _Don't go_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Udah pendek enggak memuaskan lagi, tolong salahkan _writer block_ yang sudah menyerangkuㅠㅠini aja belum sepenuhnya hilangㅠㅠ karena itu aku mengila di _twitter_ xD. Padahal niatnya aku pengen bikin fict khusus buat **XiuHan Day** kemarin, tapi aku cuma bisa bikin satu _paragraph_ plus enggak jelas. Yah, disini teman-teman Lu Han  & Minseok udah tahu yang sebenarnya—aku buat agak tersirat soalnya aku enggak mampu bikin penjelasannya karena aku takut kebawa emosi terus nangis (?). _Okay_ , sampai jumpa di A/N lainnya! _I love_ LuMin/XiuHan, _I love you all_!

 **Thanks To :**

 _angstlumin, Afyb, SecretVin137, shinta. lang, zikyu, uchiha. aya, xiurichi, auliaMRQ, ayp, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Aoi423, ilchun, Wu Jikyungie, Elferani, Minseokie, kuroshinjubaozi, jiraniatriana, xhksxyz, HamsterXiumin, and Shf799jiael._

 **Frequently Asked Questions :**

 **Lu Han minta dicincang.** Hahahaha~ _*ketawa psycho* /eh_. **Bikin angst ceritanya.** _*krik-krik-krik*_ Aku enggak suka _angst_ … _ㅠㅠ_ _._ ** _Sonsaengnim_** **itu guru kalau untuk dokter itu** ** _uisa_** **.** Eh? Makasih banget buat koreksiannya, ilchun- _ssi_! Aku beneran enggak tahu apa-apa dan cuma ikut-ikutan karena terlalu sering baca fanfic dimana dokter dipanggil _sonsaengnim_ xD. **Couplenya siapa aja?** LuMin-Xiuhan _/plakk/_ Belum ditentukan, untuk saat ini cuma ada _couple_ utama :). **Kenapa Luhan harus sekacau itu kalo pernikahan mereka sendiri gak di landasi perasaan saling suka?** Umm…, gimana aku ngejelasinnya ya? Mereka di fict ini emang nikah enggak dilandasi cinta tapi mereka udah kenal lebih dari 10 tahun hidup bersama dan enggak terpisahkan karena kedua orang tua mereka sama-sama sibuk. Pernah aku bikin penjelasannya tapi sekilas (pas pertemuan awal LuMin). Terus udah nikah dan satu atap hampir 5 tahun. Apakah dengan itu semua enggak akan merasa kehilangan atau apapun itu kalau salah satu dari mereka pergi? Aku enggak yakin penjelasanku jelas. Silahkan PM aku klo masih enggak jelas ^^.

.

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **hunshine delight**_


	11. Chapter 10 : Rainy Day

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Rainy Day  
**

 **.**

" _Appa_ ," panggil Chorong begitu ia menyelesaikan sarapannya, terlihat sang ayah tengah fokus membaca salah satu halaman berita pada koran yang ada ditangannya.

"Ya?"

Chorong menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, "Apakah _appa_ mengenal Kim Minseok?" tanyanya ragu.

Sang ayah—Tuan Park menjauhkan koran yang ada ditangannya lalu memberikan tatapan bingung pada Chorong. "Kim Minseok?"

" _Ne_. Pemilik Snowflake Café jika _appa_ tahu," jelas Chorong singkat.

Sebenarnya memang hal itu yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu pikiran Chorong selain pertanyaan tentang hubungan macam apa yang terjalin antara Lu Han dan Minseok? Tapi sebelum ia bisa kepertanyaan itu, ia harus lebih tahu siapa sebenarnya Minseok itu? Kim Minseok tentu bukan hanya seorang pemilik café sederhana yang ada dipinggir jalan karena untuk bisa memiliki hubungan dengan Lu Han yang notabenya seorang Presdir disebuah perusahaan besar harusnya mempunyai sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Kim Minseok?" Tuan Park mengumankan nama itu sambil terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Ah. Bukankah dia anak Presdir Kim?" tebaknya.

"Presdir Kim?" ulang Chorong. "Pemilik Shinki Corp?"

"Iya."

Chorong terperangah, fakta bahwa Kim Minseok adalah anak Presdir Kim alias pemilik dari Shinki Corp sudah sangat cukup mengesankannya.

"Tapi _appa_ , sudah beberapa tahun ini Shinki Corp di Seoul tidak ditangani Presdir Kim dan aku ingin tahu kemana Presdir Kim beberapa tahun ini?"

"Benar juga, tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa sekarang Presdir Kim berserta istrinya berada di Guri, kampung halaman mereka. Presdir Kim memilih untuk pensiun begitu anaknya menikah sekitar lima tahun lalu, tetapi dia tetap memantau perusahaan dari sana," jelas Tuan Park lalu menyeruput secangkir kopinya dengan tenang. "Presdir Kim tentu ingin perusahaannya tetap berjalan lancar untuk bekal anaknya nanti."

"Anak Presiden Kim menikah? Siapa?" Chorong benar-benar heran dengan penjelasan ayahnya yang sedikit sulit ia mengerti.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya, anak Presdir Kim tentu saja Kim Minseok."

" _Mwo_?!" seru Chorong yang langsung memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kepada ayahnya.

Kim Minseok sudah menikah?!

" _Wae_ Chorong- _ah_? Kenapa kamu begitu kaget?"

" _Aniyo_ , _appa_." Chorong memilih untuk mulai memakan hidangan penutupnya yang sudah diantarkan oleh pelayan. "Jika aku boleh tahu, dengan siapa Kim Minseok menikah?"

Tuan Park menatap putri semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan heran karena untuk pertama kalinya Chorong menanyakan orang-orang yang ada kaitannya dengan dunia bisnis yang ditekuninya. Biasanya putrinya itu sangat menjauhi berita-berita seperti ini, tapi kali ini putrinya itu sendirilah yang bertanya kepadanya. Tuan Park sebenarnya heran dan penasaran, hanya saja memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Chorong lebih baik dari pada memberikan pertanyaan tentang sedikit perubahan Chorong.

"Sebenarnya pernikahan Kim Minseok sedikit dirahasiakan dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya," jelas Tuan Park dan mulai memakan hidangan penutupnya. "Tapi, _appa_ rasa tidak ada salahnya memberitahumu."

Chorong hanya diam, menunggu jawaban yang sebentar lagi akan dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

"Kim Minseok menikah dengan Presdir Lu Company, Lu Han."

Tak!

Garpu yang dipegang Chorong langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Kedua matanya melebar, kaget dan tidak percaya dengan fakta yang baru saja didengarnya. Fakta ini bahkan lebih mengagetkannya dibanding fakta bahwa Minseok adalah anak Presdir Kim dan sudah menikah.

Kim Minseok menikah dengan Lu Han.

Artinya, Lu Han dan Minseok adalah pasangan suami-istri.

Sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Itu tidak benar, bukan?

"B-Benarkah itu, _appa_?" tanya Chorong hati-hati sambil menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang mulai berair.

"Tentu. _Appa_ tidak mungkin berbohong untuk masalah seperti ini, bukan?" Tuan Park balik bertanya, heran dengan reaksi yang diberikan putrinya. "Oh iya, _appa_ dengar dari Sekertaris Hwang, kamu dan Presdir Lu Han memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang baik. Apakah kamu kaget saat tahu ternyata Presdir Lu sudah menikah?" sambungnya.

Chorong terdiam lalu menunduk dan tersenyum miris karena perkataan ayahnya sendiri. Pertemanan, yang benar saja. Chorong tidak pernah menganggap hubungannya dengan Lu Han sebagai bentuk pertemanan dengan semua tindakannya selama ini! Tanpa aba-aba, Chorong berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan berserta ayahnya yang memberikan tatapan terheran-heran. Chorong langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, gadis muda itu sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Lu Han dan Kim Minseok sudah menikah, kalimat itu terus menerus menghantui pikirannya.

Jadi, itulah alasan kenapa Lu Han terlihat sangat khawatir serta panik saat Minseok masuk rumah sakit kemarin dan itu juga alasan kenapa Minseok meneteskan air mata saat melihat dirinya dan Lu Han berciuman tempo hari. Chorong mendudukkan dirinya pada tepi ranjangnya, ia tengah berpikir. Dirinya bukan orang ketiga dalam pernikahan Lu Han dan Minseok, bukan? Bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa—

 _"_ _Ye." Chorong terlihat sangat senang, lalu saat kedua tangan mereka terlepas tanpa sengaja matanya menatap cincin perak yang ada dijari manis tangan kiri Minseok. "Ternyata Minseok-oppa memiliki cincin yang sama seperti milik Lu Han-oppa."_

—mereka sudah menikah.

Chorong tersentak begitu ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Minseok, cincin. Bukankah cincin yang sama atau bisa disebut dengan couple ring adalah sebuah simbol pengikat satu sama lain dalam sebuah hubungan? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya?! Chorong menangis sendu didalam kamarnya, ia merasa menjadi orang paling jahat dan bodoh didunia ini. Kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi orang ketiga didalam kehidupan pernikahan seseorang?

" _Mianhamida_ , Minseok- _oppa_. _Jeongmal_ _mianhamida_ ," kata Chorong disela-sela isak tangisnya. "Kamu pasti sangat terluka karena gadis bodoh sepertiku…," sambungnya.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya…" Minseok menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mempersiapkan hatinya. "Sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kamu miliki dengan Lu Han?"_

 _Chorong menatap Minseok sambil tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Kami sepasang kekasih."_

 _Setelah Chorong menjawab pertanyaan itu, Minseok terdiam lalu mencoba mengeluarkan seulas senyum tetapi secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya langsung terjatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya—laki-laki manis itu jatuh pingsan._

Satu pertanyaan lagi yang timbul diotak Chorong, sudah berapa banyak luka yang telah dirinya tabur pada Minseok hingga laki-laki itu sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk bertahan?

.

.

.

Minseok tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkagetannya saat menemukan Lu Han yang tengah duduk disampingnya sambil mengupaskannya sebuah apel begitu ia membuka matanya pagi ini. Bahkan 'suami'nya itu tidak lupa memberikan ucapan selamat pagi untuknya lengkap dengan seulas senyuman lembut. Rasanya Minseok seperti baru saja kembali kemasa-masa dimana dirinya selalu bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari Lu Han yang selalu ditujukan kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya.

"Kamu sudah sarapan?" tanya Minseok dengan nada bicara yang penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

"Aku akan makan nanti," jawab Lu Han singkat lalu mengarahkan sepotong apel yang baru saja dikupasnya ke mulut Minseok. "Buka mulutmu."

Sebenarnya Minseok bisa saja menolak dan memilih untuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri hanya saja seakan ada sesuatu yang menghipnotisnya, hingga membuat Minseok untuk membuka mulutnya dan memakan sepotong apel itu dalam diam sambil menikmati senyuman lembut diwajah rupawan Lu Han.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai mengupaskanmu apel," kata Lu Han lalu meletakkan sepiring kecil apel yang dikupasnya disamping nampan berisikan sarapan Minseok. "Aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor, jangan lupa untuk menghabiskan sarapanmu," sambungnya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kamu juga harus sarapan sebelum berangkat," kata Minseok pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku pergi." Lu Han menatap Minseok cukup lama sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Hati-hati," guman Minseok untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menghabiskan sepiring kecil apel yang dikupaskan Lu Han.

Semuanya seperti yang dulu, hanya saja entah mengapa terasa sangat canggung?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PLAK!

Lu Han terdiam, rasa perih mulai menjalar kepipi kanannya yang juga mulai memerah. Seseorang baru saja menampar wajahnya dengan sangat tiba-tiba dan seseorang itu adalah Park Chorong. Lu Han menoleh, memberikan tatapan pura-pura tenangnya pada Chorong yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan amarah. Sekali lihat, Lu Han dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Chorong baru saja menerobos masuk ke ruangannya.

"Maafkan saya presdir! Saya sudah bilang kalau anda tidak bisa dite—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sekertaris Hwang. Aku bisa mengatasinya, pergilah," kata Lu Han yang memotong perkataan Sekertaris Hwang.

" _You're the worst_ , Lu Han," kata Chorong begitu Sekertaris Hwang meninggalkan mereka.

"Kamu menerobos masuk, menampar wajahku, lalu mengata-gataiku. Dimana sopan santunmu, Chorong?" tanya Lu Han yang kembali duduk pada kursinya agar terdapat sekat—yaitu meja kerjanya—diantara dirinya dan Chorong.

Kedua tangan Chorong mengepal. "BAGAIMANA BISA DULU KAMU MELONTARKAN KATA-KATA MANIS PADAKU DISAAT KAMU SUDAH BERSTATUS SEBAGAI 'SUAMI' DARI KIM MINSEOK?!" teriaknya sebagai bentuk nyata dari ledakan hatinya, wajahnya sangat memerah begitu juga matanya.

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu?" Lu Han tersenyum miris lalu menyentuh pipinya yang tadi ditampar oleh gadis dihadapannya ini. "Jadi sepertinya kita berdua sudah selesai."

Chorong tersentak, semudah itukah Lu Han menganggap semuanya selesai? Apakah laki-laki itu tidak merasa bersalah atau sebagainya? Tidak, bukannya Chorong keberatan jika hubungan dengan Lu Han selesai. Hanya saja, dia lebih mengharapkan reaksi dan aksi yang lebih—mungkin seperti sebuah pengakuan atas kesalahan laki-laki itu. Lu Han lah yang lebih dulu membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, seperti orang ketiga yang jahat didalam kehidupan pernikahan seseorang. Laki-laki itu yang lebih dulu bersikap baik dan selalu perhatian padanya hingga mereka memulai sebuah hubungan dimana ternyata hubungan itulah yang disebut orang-orang sebagai hubungan gelap.

Mengingat itu langsung membuat Chorong ingin menangis, tapi gadis sosialita itu menahannya. Dirinya tidak pantas menangis, ada seseorang yang pasti merasa lebih sakit darinya dan bahkan ia juga menambahkan rasa sakit itu tanpa sadar. Chorong merasa menampar Lu Han saja tidak cukup, dia ingin sekali memukulinya. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak berhak. Seseorang yang lebih terluka darinyalah yang berhak, seseorang yang merupakan 'istri' Lu Han—Kim Minseok.

Laki-laki manis itu pasti sangat terluka dan membayangkan luka yang dialami Minseok saja sudah membuat hati Chorong terasa sangat sakit. Apalagi jika dirinyalah yang mengalaminya sendiri? Entahlah, mungkin tidak seperti Minseok yang tegar. Chorong akan segera mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu tahu?" Suara Lu Han tiba-tiba terdengar serak.

"…" Chorong hanya diam, menatap lurus kearah Lu Han yang tengah menutup setengah wajah bagian atasnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Minseok- _ah_ , dia sudah tahu ini lebih dulu darimu…, tapi apa yang aku prediksi akan terjadi malah tidak terjadi," jelas Lu Han pelan. "Sampai saat ini aku tetap berharap setiap kami bertemu, Minseok- _ah_ akan meneriaki diriku, menamparku, mengata-gataiku sebagai 'suami jahat' atau 'bajingan', atau bahkan murka kepadaku. Tapi…, dia tidak melakukannya dan malah dirimu lah yang menamparku lebih dulu. Minseok- _ah_ hanya diam seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah-olah hubungan kita dulu adalah hal yang wajar dalam pernikahan kami. Aku frustasi Chorong, aku benar-benar ingin Minseok- _ah_ murka padaku bukannya bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti ini."

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Chorong dengar dari seorang Lu Han.

"Kondisi Minseok- _ah_ juga semakin tidak stabil. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi dari sisiku. Tapi…, tapi…, tapi mungkin dia sudah lelah berada disi—"

"Itu hukuman atas kesalahanmu sendiri Tuan Lu Han yang terhormat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu Lu Han keluar dari mobilnya, rintik-rintik hujan mulai menyambut dirinya. Tapi bukannya segera melangkah menuju gedung rumah sakit, Lu Han malah berdiam sejenak disamping mobilnya dengan telapak tangan yang terangkat untuk merasakan setiap tetesan air hujan yang membasahi dirinya. Lu Han pulang lebih awal hanya dikarenkan _mood_ nya yang memburuk sejak Chorong menerobos masuk ruangannya tadi hingga hari ini pun berubah menjadi hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bersikap tidak professional pada pekerjaannya.

Lu Han khawatir tentang keadaan Minseok dan ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa hari ini di ruangan inap 'istri'nya dibandingkan di ruang kerjanya.

Di lorong rumah sakit, Lu Han melepaskan jasnya yang sudah sangat basah dan membawanya dilengan bawahnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu menemukan sosok tiga orang yang tengah berdiri didepan ruang inap Minseok, kedua matanya melebar tidak percaya sekaligus kaget bersamaan dengan sedikit perasaan takut didalamnya. Tiga orang—dua orang wanita dan seorang pria—itu adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini, Lu Han masih belum siap dan mungkin memang tidak akan pernah siap untuk menunjukkan wajahnya pada tiga orang itu.

Mereka adalah—

" _Omona_! Han!" salah satu wanita itu menoleh lalu menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan lega sekaligus khawatir, wanita lainnya bersama sang pria juga ikut menoleh dan menatapnya.

—ibu dan kedua mertuanya.

" _Ma_ - _Mama_ …," panggil Lu Han lemah lalu dengan ragu berjalan mendekati ibunya itu. " _Annyeong haseyo eomoni, aboeji_ ," sapanya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu Han- _ah_?" kata ibu Minseok sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kabarku baik, _eomoni_. Semoga kabar _eomoni_ dan _aboeji_ sama baiknya." Lu Han mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Baguslah, nak. Senang mendengarmu baik-baik saja," kata ayah Minseok dan menepuk bahu Lu Han perlahan.

Lu Han terdiam melihat perlakuan kedua mertuanya itu kepada dirinya, mereka begitu baik padanya padahal dia sudah lalai dalam menjaga Minseok. Mungkinkah…, mungkinkah mereka masih belum mengetahui perihal penyakit yang diderita Minseok?

"Maafkan aku, _emoni_ , _aboeji_. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjaga Minseok- _ah_." Lu Han membungkuk dengan sangat formal.

"Ah! _Omona_. Itu bukan salahmu, Lu Han- _ah_." Ibu menyentuh bahu Lu Han lalu mengangkatnya agar kembali tegak. "Minseok- _ie_ memang keras kepala dalam urusan perkerjaan. Kamilah yang berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menjaganya selama ini."

Perkerjaan?

Lu Han mulai tidak mengerti.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, ya?" kata Ibu yang lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Jadi, mertuanya memang belum mengetahui kenyataannya?

" _Ye_ , _eomoni_."

"Bagaimana jika kita segera masuk, tidak enak jika terus mengobrol di lorong begini," kata ayah lalu membuka pintu ruang inap Minseok.

Didalam ruang itu terlihat Minseok yang tengah membaca buku menoleh kearah pintu, kedua matanya melebar tidak percaya begitu menemukan siapa gerangan yang mengunjunginya. Kedua orang tuanya yang sudah sangat dirindukannya berserta _mama_ Lu Han yang juga merupakan mertuanya. Minseok tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya saat ibunya melangkah masuk kedalam ruang inapnya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

Ah, Minseok sangat merindukan pelukan ini.

Ayahnya pun menghampirinya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut, meski sesekali dengan jahil mencubit pipi _chubby_ nya. Ayah dan ibunya memang obat terbaik yang sangat diperlukan oleh Minseok saat ini.

Lu Han dan _mama_ nya masih berada diambang pintu, Lu Han merasa langkahnya sangat berat untuk masuk kedalam sana. Rasanya ia hanya akan menghancurkan kebahagian Minseok jika ia ikut membaur didalam sana. Berbeda dengan _mama_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan lalu menatap kedepan—kearah Minseok yang tengah tersenyum dengan sangat lebar hingga rasanya seperti tengah melihat seorang bidadari yang baru saja dibolehkan Tuhan untuk berjalan-jalan ke bumi.

"Han?" panggil _mama_ pelan dan Lu Han hanya menoleh. "Ada yang ingin _mama_ bicarakan, ayo pergi kesuatu tempat," sambungnya lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Lu Han kembali menutup pintu ruang inap Minseok lalu ia berjalan mengekori _mama_ nya melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Lu Han sempat terhenti disatu titik hanya untuk menoleh keluar jendela dan menatap air hujan yang terus menerus membasahi bumi seakan-akan tidak ada akhirnya lalu ia tersenyum miris. Hari hujan kali ini telah mengiringinya, bukan mengiringi Minseok seperti saat itu.

" _This day is really rainy day_."

 _Mama_ yang mendengar perkataan Lu Han ini langsung berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik, menatap putranya tengah menatap hujan diluar sana. " _You're right_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Maafkan untuk semua kesibukanku yang membuat fanfic-fanficku terbengkalai * _bow_ *. Buat yang nunggu YSMH, aku harap kalian bisa lebih bersabar karena chapter berikutnya sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan. Terima kasih untuk semua _readers_ yang sudah memberikan _review_ , mem- _follow_ , dan mem- _favorite_ fanfic ini. Sekali lagi maaf kali dikesempatan kali ini aku tidak bisa menulisnya satu persatu, tapi percayalah setiap _review_ yang kalian berikan selalu aku baca bahkan berulang kali sebagai penyemangatku. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida_! _I love you all_!

.

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **hunshine delight**_


	12. Chapter 11 : Lu Han's Apology

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _backsound :_** _' **Say Something' sung by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera**_ **(** Aku tidak sengaja mendengarkannya saat membuat chapter ini **) _  
_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Lu Han's Apology**

 **.**

 _Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Hyukjae datang ke Snowflake Café, café itu memang cukup terkenal dan ia bahkan sering kali melihat atasannya alias Yifan mampir ke café itu. Lokasinya cukup strategis, berada di pusat kota, berdekatan dengan beberapa toko, dan tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah taman. Hyukjae sebenarnya tidak ingin ke café itu—mengingat ia juga memiliki perkerjaan yang banyak—jika tidak dipaksa oleh sahabat karibnya, Lee Donghae._

 _Hyukjae juga tidak mengerti apa maksud Donghae membawanya kemari, tapi ia berhasil menemukan hal menarik pada café itu yaitu sang pemilik Snowflake Café—Kim Minseok, lelaki manis yang ternyata adalah penumpang taksi yang dibawanya saat hari hujan sambil menangis tempo hari. Terima kasih pada Kangin yang telah membuatnya menjadi sopir taksi selama beberapa jam dan membuatnya disebut sopir taksi oleh Minseok._ Hello world _, dirinya ini eksekutif di Duizhang Inc.!_

 _"_ _Suami yang bersifat sebagai_ guardian _istrinya ternyata memiliki seorang simpanan adalah suami yang sangat buruk, bukan?" kata Donghae tiba-tiba. "Tapi jika ia menyadari keburukannya, aku tidak akan menyebutnya sebagai suami yang buruk."_

 _"_ _Hah?" Hyukjae yang baru saja menyeruput Halzenut Lattenya menatap Donghae dengan pandangan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ Nothing _." Donghae tersenyum misterius._

 _"_ You're weird _."_

Hyukjae tiba-tiba tersenyum mengingat percakapannya dengan Donghae tempo lalu langsung membuat Yifan yang duduk didepannya sambil membaca dokumen yang dibawanya itu mengernyit heran saat melihat senyuman diwajahnya.

"Apakah ada yang lucu, _hyung_?" tanya Yifan yang sudah tidak fokus pada dokumen ditangannya.

"Iya." Hyukjae mengiyakan. "Temanmu yang sudah menikah itu sangat 'lucu'."

"Hah? Maksudmu, Minseok- _hyung_?"

" _Ani_ , tapi suaminya." Perkataan Hyukjae langsung membuat Yifan membatu. Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli. "Aku akan mengambil kembali dokumen itu setelah kamu selesai memeriksanya," sambungnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

Yifan menatap pintu ruangannya yang tertutup, "Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui semua hal, Hyukjae- _hyung_?" gumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PLAK!

Ini yang kedua kalinya Lu Han mendapatkan tamparan dipipi hari ini dan ia hanya bisa diam membeku. Rasa panas dan perih yang menjalar di pipinya pun tetap tidak bisa melelehkan keterbekuannya. Ia menatap lantai marmer rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong, lalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tidak bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk dari ini semua? Hari ini Chorong menerobos kantornya lalu menamparnya dan meneriakinya. Tidak puas dengan itu, hari ini juga _mama_ nya bersama kedua mertuanya berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa tertekan. Sekarang dan masih di hari yang sama, lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan tamparan di pipinya.

Lalu apakah akan ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari itu?

"Apa yang _ma_ —" perkataan Lu Han langsung terhenti begitu ia menatap wajah _mama_. Ia tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya, hal yang lebih buruk benar-benar terjadi hari ini.

 _Mama_ nya—tersangka yang baru saja menamparnya—tengah menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang berlinang air mata.

" _Ma_ , ada apa?" Lu Han langsung memegang kedua bahu _mama_ lalu memeluknya. "Ada apa? kenapa _mama_ menangis?"

"Lepaskan!" _Mama_ mendorong tubuh Lu Han agar menjauh darinya, ia menunduk—seakan-akan muak dengan wajah putranya sendiri.

" _Ma_ , kenapa _mama_ menangis? Ada apa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kondisi Minseok- _ah_? Dia baik-baik saja, _ma_. Dia tidak…, dia tidak sakit."

"Kenapa kamu berbohong kepada _mama_?"

" _Ma_ , aku ti—"

"KENAPA KAMU MASIH MAU BERBOHONG PADA _MAMA_ , HAN?!"

Lu Han terkesiap, ia tidak pernah melihat _mama_ sangat marah seperti ini.

"Kenapa kamu berbohong…, kenapa, Han… kenapa…," _Mama_ kembali menunduk, kali ini dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"…"

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

Lu Han masih tidak bicara, dia bingung harus bicara apa.

" _Mama_ tidak menangis karena kondisi Minseok- _ah_ , meski kamu baru saja berbohong pada _mama_ dengan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja." Mama mendongak lalu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Tidak ada orang yang baik-baik saja jika ia mengidap kanker dalam tubuhnya, Han!"

DEG.

"D-Darimana, darimana _mama_ tahu?" Lu Han menatap kedua mata _mama_ nya tidak percaya.

"Semua orang tahu, Han." Mama tersenyum miris. "Bahkan kedua orang tua Minseok- _ah_ sudah mengetahuinya."

"…"

"Minseok- _ah_ adalah orang yang benar-benar keras kepala, dia…, dia memilih untuk tetap hidup dengan cara meminum berbagai obat-obatan itu dari pada harus menjalani operasi yang kemungkinannya limapuluh banding limapuluh." Air mata lagi-lagi mengalir dari mata mama. "Dia…, dia memilih untuk menghabiskan hidupnya bersama laki-laki yang telah menyakiti hatinya! Dia memilih untuk terus hidup bersamamu, bersama dirimu! Orang yang telah menyakitinya selama ini!" _mama_ memberikan tatapan tajam pada Lu Han.

Lu Han tersentak.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan itu padanya, Han! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" teriak _mama_ sambil memukul dada Lu Han dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. " _Mama_ pikir selama ini kamu sudah mulai berubah karena sering menghadiri kegiatan amal, tapi…, tapi ternyata kamu..., kamu malah menghancurkan janji pernikahanmu dengan Minseok- _ah_!"

Tanpa disadar, tubuh Lu Han bergetar dengan hebat. Ia menatap _mama_ yang terus-menerus memukulinya pelan, ini semua terlalu rumit. Bagaimana bisa mamanya mengetahui itu semua? Padahal…, selama ini ia mengira semua yang dilakukannya itu tersembunyi dengan sangat sempurna. Tapi sekarang ia mendapati _mama_ —ibu yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya—menangis tersendu-sendu dihadapannya karena kecewa padanya. Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. " _Ma_ , aku…"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi." _Mama_ berhenti memukuli dada Lu Han, ia mengenggam erat kedua bahu putranya dengan kepala yang menunduk. " _Mama_ tahu…, _mama_ tahu kalau kalian menikah karena sebuah perjodohan bisnis. Tapi kalian sudah berhasil bertahan dan bersama selama ini, apakah itu tidak ada artinya dihatimu, Han? Apakah kamu benar-benar ingin pergi meninggalkan Minseok- _ah_ dan bersama dengan gadis itu? Apakah itu yang benar-benar kamu inginkan selama ini?"

Lu Han membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerakkan lidahnya—entah mengapa.

"Minseok- _ah_ yang malang…, oh, anak yang malang. Minseok- _ah_!" _Mama_ mulai meraung-raung tidak jelas. "Maafkan aku, Minseok- _ah_. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu melakukan pernikahan ini. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu terus bersama dengan anakku yang bodoh ini," sambung _mama_ sambil memukul dada Lu Han dengan cukup keras. "Minseok- _ah_ yang malang, Minseok- _ah_ -ku yang malang. Bagaimana bisa aku malah membawamu kedalam kemalangan ini, Minseok- _ah_."

" _Ma_ , hentikan..," hanya itu yang bisa Lu Han katakan.

"Dasar jahat! Kamu benar-benar sangat jahat, Han! Sangat jahat! Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan itu semua pada Minseok- _ah_ -ku?! Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan ini semua padaku?! Minseok- _ah_ …, lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada harus kehilanganmu, Minseok- _ah_ …," _Mama_ terus meraung.

" _Ma_ , kumohon hentikan. Aku tahu kamu kecewa dan marah padaku, tapi tidak bisakan kita membicarakan ini baik-baik di rumah? Kita berada ditempat umum, bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu seperti ini?"

Dari sekian banyak kata, kamu hanya mampu mengatakan hal seperti itu, Tuan Lu Han yang terhormat? Betapa terhormatnya dirimu. Ibumu sekarang tengah menangis tersendu-sendu dihadapanmu sambil meraung-raung dan yang kamu pikirkan hanyalah pandangan orang-orang terhadap dirimu? Tidakah kamu memikirkan pandangan ibumu padamu yang saat ini tengah memandangmu dengan penuh perasaan kecewa dan marah? Tidakah kamu memikirkan itu? Atau mungkin kamu memang tidak menyadari pandangan itu.

 _Mama_ berhenti meraung, ia mendongak memberikan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Lu Han lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu putranya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mengukir seulas senyuman miris diwajah cantiknya. "Membicarakannya baik-baik?" _Mama_ mendengus geli. "Baiklah. Jadi, apa kamu ingin bercerai dari Minseok- _ah_?"

Lagi-lagi Lu Han tersentak mendengarnya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa _mama_ akan mengatakan kata itu padanya.

"Kamu ingin bercerai?" ulang _mama_ dengan tenang.

Kedua tangan Lu Han mengepal, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Cerai, sebuah pemutusan janji pernikahan. Jika Lu Han melakukannya, maka ia bebas untuk melakukan apa saja termasuk kembali pada Chorong ataupun mencari gadis lain sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan pula, Lu Han akan kehilangan semua yang dimilikinya. Tidak, itu bukan berarti semua hal materi yang dimilikinya akan menghilang. Tepatnya ia akan kehilangan sosok laki-laki berwajah manis yang selama lima tahun ini sudah menjadi miliknya dan terus menemaninya tanpa lelah, ia akan kehilangan Minseok—satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar ia miliki untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jika Lu Han kehilangan Minseok, maka dirinya memang akan kehilangan semuanya. Tidak akan ada lagi sarapan lengkap dengan senyuman hangat yang menyapanya di pagi hari, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan memasangkan dasinya atau sekedar merapikan penampilannya saat hendak berangkat ke kantor, tidak akan ada lagi berbagai telepon ataupun pesan singkat dengan nada khawatir jika ia pulang terlambat atau membatalkan janji untuk makan siang bersama, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman indah yang menenangkan hatinya bahkan disaat bersamaan juga bisa menghilangkan rasa penatnya karena perkerjaan di kantor yang begitu padat, tidak akan ada lagi tingkah manja yang ditujukan hanya padanya jika akhir pekan datang, tidak akan ada lagi tatapan memelas nan imut karena ingin dibelikan sesuatu, tidak akan ada lagi perasaan bahwa ia sangat dibutuhkan dan membutuhkan saat salah satu dari mereka jatuh sakit, dan tidak akan ada lagi semuanya—semua hal yang sulit untuk dituliskan dengan kata-kata jika ia berpisah dengan Minseok nantinya.

Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang Lu Han inginkan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak _mama_ dan kedua mertuanya menjenguk Minseok, Lu Han tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumah sakit selama lima hari ini. Kadang ada disaat-saat tertentu Minseok berharap Lu Han lah yang membuka pintu ruang inapnya, dirinya merasa sangat kesepian meski para sahabat-sahabatnya selalu mengunjunginya. Bahkan saat terakhir kali ia masuk rumah sakit sebelum ini, Minseok tidak pernah merasa sesepi ini. Apakah saat itu yang dikatakan Jongin bahwa, Lu Han selalu mengunjunginya tapi dirinya lah yang selalu tertidur itu memang benar?

Minseok tidak tahu. Minseok hanya tidak tahu, bukan tidak yakin. Hati kecilnya memang menyakinkan bahwa yang dikatakan Jongin itu memang benar.

Bahkan buku-buku yang dibawakan Donghae, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo agar dirinya tidak merasa bosan pun tidak membantu. Minseok menatap tumpukan buku-buku itu yang ada diatas nakas disamping kasurnya dengan tidak minat, ia menghela napas pelan. Akan menyenangkan jika ia bisa berjalan-jalan keluar seperti yang saat Hyukjae mengunjunginya.

Minseok duduk ditepi ranjangnya, mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar tanpa harus meminta izin pada perawat ataupun Donghae tidak akan berdampak apa-apa, kan? Lagian cuma sebentar.

SRET!

Minseok langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara pintu ruang inapnya dibuka seseorang, ia terdiam saat menemukan Lu Han dengan rambut serta pakaian yang berantakan dan nafas tidak beraturan berdiri diambang pintu. 'Suami'nya itu terlihat sangat kacau. Minseok ingin bertanya tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Lu Han melangkah masuk sambil menutup pintu dan sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapan Minseok. Kedua matanya memancarkan perasaan terluka yang sangat mudah Minseok rasakan hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Minseok- _ah_." suara Lu Han terdengar serak.

"…"

"Kumohon katakanlah sesuatu."

"…"

"Tidakkah kamu marah padaku?"

"…"

Lu Han mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidakkah kamu kecewa pada 'suami'mu ini? Kecewa karena aku hanyalah seorang bajingan yang mengotori janji suci yang kita ucapakan di altar."

"…"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu ini semua memang hanyalah sebuah sandiwara yang diinginkan kedua orang tua kita. Tapi, melihatmu terluka bahkan menderita selama ini tanpa aku ketahui juga sangat melukaiku dan membuatku menderita."

"…"

"Aku juga tahu, bahwa aku tidak punya hak bicara seperti itu padamu. Padahal aku lah yang brengsek disini...," Lu Han menghela napas panjang. "Aku…, aku dulu memang memiliki hubungan tersembunyi dengan Chorong."

"…" Minseok tetap tidak bicara, tapi secara tiba-tiba air mata mengalir keluar dari matanya.

"Kumohon katakanlah sesuatu." Lu Han menghapus air mata itu perlahan. "Teriakilah suamimu ini. Pukullah aku jika itu membuatmu lega. Kumohon jangan diam seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita. Aku terluka karena itu, Minseok- _ah_. Aku memang brengsek. Bagaimana bisa dirimu begitu tahan dengan laki-laki sepertiku?" Lu Han menunduk, nada suaranya mulai terdengar gemetaran. Bahkan kedua tangannya terasa sudah tidak sanggup untuk menghapus air mata Minseok yang terus mengalir karena sibuk bergetar.

"…"

"Akulah yang salah disini. Aku! Jadi, kumohon katakanlah sesuatu. Tidakkah kamu murka padaku?" Lu Han menatap Minseok penuh harap.

"…"

Lu Han kembali menunduk lalu berseru, "Minseok- _ah_ , _mianhae_. _Mianhae_ , _jeongmal mianhae_. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Aku memang suami brengsek. Seharusnya kamu memukuliku saja hingga aku masuk rumah sakit. Jangan diam seperti ini. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya! Katakan saja jika kamu memang membenciku! Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa selama kamu membenciku Minseok- _ah_. Aku memang pantas dibenci oleh dirimu. Aku memang pantas dibenci...,"

"…" Air mata Minseok semakin deras mengalir, bahkan ia mulai terisak.

"Aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku menghancurkan janji kita. Aku membuatmu menangis. Aku—Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Katakanlah, Minseok- _ah_. Katakan bahwa kamu membenciku, sangat membenciku hingga muak padaku."

"…Ba—Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu!" seru Minseok sebelum akhirnya menangis sambil terisak-isak.

"M-Minseok- _ah_?" Lu Han mendongak dan buru-buru menghapus air mata Minseok.

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa aku—hiks—membencimu, bahkan jika aku ingin—hiks—aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu, Han!" Minseok bicara sambil terisak. "Tidak peduli berapa kali kamu—hiks—menyakitiku hingga rasanya aku ingin—hiks—mati dan tidak peduli berapa kali—hiks—aku berusaha membencimu, aku—aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya!"

" _Uljima_ , Minseok- _ah_. _Uljima_."

"Aku benci—aku benar-benar benci kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu, bahkan dari pada membencimu aku lebih berpikir untuk mati saja. Aku—aku sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam." Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku terlalu mencintamu, Lu Han!"

Minseok terbelalak tidak percaya saat menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Lu Han dengan wajahnya, bahkan ia semakin tidak percaya dengan sesuatu bertekstur lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya. Lu Han baru saja menciumnya tepat dibibir. Ini adalah ciuman dibibir kedua mereka setelah pernyatuan janji di hari pernikahan mereka lima tahun lalu. Rasanya seperti mimpi, bahkan Minseok tidak pernah berani memimpikan hari lain dimana Lu Han akan menciumnya seperti di hari pernikahan mereka.

Tak lama Lu Han kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, Minseok kembali terisak dan menangis—dalam artian bahagia. Lu Han yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut lalu menghapus air mata Minseok dengan penuh kasih sayang, kekasih hidupnya alias istrinya yang manis saat ini tengah menangis untuknya. Minseok tetap menangis untuk Lu Han tidak peduli berapa kali ia pernah disakiti oleh suaminya itu.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Lu Han yang menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. "Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Minseok berhenti terisak, lalu menatap Lu Han.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, ini semua salahku. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu terluka, aku janji ini tidak akan terulang. Biarkan aku memperbaikinya dan aku memang sudah memulainya, sekarang aku hanya milikmu seorang, Minseok- _ah_ ," kata Lu Han lembut meski suaranya bergetar.

" _J-Jinjjayo_?" suara Minseok terdengar sangat serak.

"Aku berjanji padamu, jika aku mengikarinya. Kamu bisa membunuhku atau menuntutku," kata Lu Han sambil mengelus pelan pipi _chubby_ Minseok.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhmu...," Kedua mata Minseok memilih untuk menatap lantai rumah sakit.

Lu Han tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "Kamu mungkin belum bisa. Tapi aku tahu banyak orang yang siap membunuhku jika aku menyakitimu lagi," sambungnya dan mencium kening Minseok dengan sayang.

Mungkin ini semua akan menjadi awal dari kesempatan kedua Lu Han untuk membukan lembaran barunya bersama Minseok.

Semoga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Empat tahun lalu, tepatnya delapan bulan setelah Minseok dan Lu Han menikah. Hari itu, Minseok lagi-lagi memuntahkan semua makanan yang telah masuk kedalam mulutnya dan tubuhnya pun terasa sangat lelah dan tidak bertenaga. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Minseok langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan perih, muntah berkali-kali seperti tadi itu benar-benar sangat menyiksanya. Sembari minum, Minseok mengambil sebutir obat dan meminumnya. Ia beranggapan bahwa dirinya hanya masuk angin biasa, tapi jika dipikir-pikir apakah mungkin gejala masuk angin hingga berminggu-minggu seperti ini?_

 _Minseok terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan itu dan memilih untuk tidur di kamarnya begitu selesai meminum obatnya. Dirinya harus segera sembuh jika tidak ingin membuat Lu Han khawatir, bahkan sebenarnya Lu Han sendiri belum tahu bahwa selama beberapa minggu ini Minseok selalu mengeluarkan semua makanan yang dimakannya. Minseok benar-benar berusaha keras agar Lu Han tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah sakit. Lu Company sedang sibuk-sibuknya sekarang dan Minseok tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Lu Han._

 _Toh, ini cuma masuk angin, kan?_

 _._

 _Ini benar-benar aneh, Minseok tidak pernah ingat bahwa ia pernah merasa semual ini kecuali jika dirinya tengah mabuk laut. Tapi, saat ini ia sama sekali tidak berada dikapal diatas laut. Lalu bagaimana bisa dirinya merasa sangat mula? Minseok mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi di Snowflake Café yang baru saja tutup. Yixing yang menyadari bahwa wajah Minseok sedikit pucat langsung menyajikan segelas air untuknya._

 _"_ Gumawo _, Yixing-_ ah _."_

 _"_ _Kamu baik-baik saja,_ hyung _? Akhir-akhir ini kamu terlihat pucat."_

 _"_ _Warna kulitku memang berwarna sedikit pucat," kata Minseok sambil meminum segelas airnya._

 _"_ _Haruskah aku menelpon Lu Han-_ hyung _untuk menjemputmu?" tawar Yixing yang masih khawatir._

 _"_ _Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja Yixing-_ ah _. Aku tidak ingin menganggu perkerjaannya." Minseok tersenyum lembut, mencoba menyakinkan Yixing bahwa ia benar-benar baik-baik saja._

 _"_ Arraseo _,_ hyung _."_

 _._

 _Minseok meringis saat melihat dirinya dicermin, ia terlihat sangat kurus. Jika Lu Han melihatnya, mungkin 'suami'nya itu akan langsung panik dan mengajaknya untuk makan sepuasnya disuatu tempat. Untung saja, saat ini Lu Han tengah berada disebuah perjalanan bisnis untuk lima hari dan sudah dua hari berlalu, jadi setidaknya Minseok memiliki waktu sekitar tiga hari untuk kembali terlihat seperti biasanya. Tapi, apakah itu mungkin? Minseok kembali menatap pantulan dirinya yang telihat kurus itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Padahal ia sudah tidak lagi muntah-muntah ataupun mual, tapi berat badannya turun dengan drastis tanpa sebab. Minseok hanya bisa menghela napas, mungkin ia akan ke dokter hari ini._

 _Andai saja, Minseok menyadari bahwa pola makannya selama ini sudah berubah. Ia memang selalu sarapan dengan Lu Han—seperti biasanya sebelum 'suami'nya itu pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis sekarang, tapi apakah setelah itu ia tetap makan siang dan makan malam? Jawabannya tidak. Kalau pun iya, Minseok pasti tidak akan menghabiskan makanannya bahkan kemarin dirinya tidak makan apa-apa kemarin kecuali satu_ cupcake _yang ada di Snowflake Café._

 _._

 _"_ _Minseok-_ hyung _? Kamu sakit?" tanya Jongdae begitu Minseok memasuki Snowflake Café._

 _"_ _Um? Aku baik-baik saja, ya meski beratku sedikit turun," jawab Minseok dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimat._

 _"_ _Kamu harus ke dokter!" seru Jongdae yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkan jawaban Minseok._

 _"_ _Aku baik-baik saja, Jongdae-_ ya _."_

 _"_ _Coba lihat warna matamu!" Jongdae langsung mengambil_ handphone _nya yang ada dikantong, membuka aplikasi kamera, mengaturnya sebagai kamera depan, dan menunjukkannya pada Minseok._

 _Minseok terkesiap saat ia melihat warna matanya yang biasanya berwarna putih itu sekarang berubah menjadi warna kuning. Padahal tadi pagi saat ia bercermin, kedua matanya baik-baik saja._

 _"_ _Lihat kan? Kamu harus segera ke dokter!_ Kajja _, aku akan mengantarmu,_ hyung _."_

 _"_ _Ah!" Minseok tersentak. "Tidak usah, Jongdae-_ ya _. Aku akan kesana sendiri. Sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan," katanya sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _Benarkah? Kamu tidak apa-apa pergi sendiri?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai kan salamku pada Kyungsoo-_ ya _dan Yixing-_ ah _nanti, aku pergi dulu," pamit Minseok yang langsung melangkah keluar Snowflake Café._

 _"_ _Hati-hati,_ hyung _!"_

 _._

 _Donghae menatap Minseok dengan tatapan bersalah, laki-laki berwajah manis yang lebih muda darinya itu terlihat sangat syok bahkan kedua matanya sejak tadi tidak berkedip. Donghae sendiri pun bingung harus berbuat apa, karena dirinyalah yang paling terkejut dengan ini. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya, laki-laki berwajah manis dengan senyuman lembut yang ia kenal dua tahun lalu—karena sebuah insiden lucu yang disebabkan oleh seekor kucing dan dirinya yang seorang dokter harus diobati oleh orang biasa—hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi sangat akrab ternyata memiliki suatu kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Donghae kembali menatap Minseok yang sekarang kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, ia bahkan bisa menyadari bahwa kedua tangan laki-laki itu tengah mengepal dibawah meja._

 _"_ _Aah…," Minseok bersuara pelan. "Jadi begitu…, jadi ternyata aku selama ini…," ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya._

 _"…"_

 _Minseok mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat kesegala arah, dengan harapan air mata yang ada dimatanya akan hilang. "Ah…, kenapa…, kenapa—hiks—hah…,_ ottoke _?"_

 _"_ _Minseok-_ ah _…,"_

 _Minseok menangis._

 _Donghae benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana._

 _"_ _Kanker—hiks—kanker hati. Ternyata begitu—hiks, ternyata aku—hiks—tidak baik-baik saja selama ini," kata Minseok sambil terisak, ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangan._

 _"_ Ye _." Donghae hanya bisa mengatakan kata itu._

 _"_ _P-Padahal selama ini—hiks—aku berpikir semua gejala itu—hiks—hanya masuk angin biasa, tapi—tapi—hiks."Minseok tidak bisa berkata-kata, bibirnya hanya bisa terisak dengan nada sendu yang menyedihkan._

 _Sudah cukup, Donghae tidak bisa bersikap sebagai seorang dokter dan Minseok sebagai pasiennya saat ini. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah Minseok, kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu Minseok agar laki-laki itu menghadap kearahnya. Minseok menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya lalu mendongak dan segera itu ia dapat merasakan rasa hangat yang menenangkan—Donghae memeluknya. Tapi tetap saja rasa hangat dan menenangkan itu tidak bisa mengobati lukanya, Minseok menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia ingin bicara tapi mulutnya menghianatinya dan malah mengeluarkan suara isakan dengan sedikit teriakan tidak percaya tentang semua ini._

 _Saat itu, Minseok mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya adalah pengidap kanker._

"Minseokkie!"

Minseok tersentak dari pikirannya lalu menoleh kearah pintu, ia menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya dengan Yunho yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Ah, Minseok benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk tidak keluar. Bahkan jika dirinya bisa, ia ingin meloncat dari ranjangnya dan memeluk erat Jaejoong—entah mengapa dirinya sangat merindukan tetangganya itu.

"Lihat apa yang aku bawa!" Jaejoong mengangat sesuatu yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya sejajar dengan kepalanya. "Kopi rasa cappuccino dari Snowflake Café! Buatan langsung dari Yixing- _ah_ khusus untuk Minseokkie."

" _Gumawoyo_ Jaejoong- _hyung_ ," kata Minseok dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kamu menyukainya?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas Minseok dengan anggukan penuh semangat. "Kalau begitu, kamu juga akan menyukai ini," sambungnya dan meletakkan sebuah bingkisan disamping ranjang Minseok.

"Um? Apa ini?" tanya Minseok lalu membuka bingkisan itu, ia terlihat sangat bahagia saat menemukan sebuah Cheese Cake didalamnya. " _Gumawoyo_ Yunho- _hyung_!"

"Minseok terlihat lebih menyukai hadiah dariku," kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sudah membuang muka. Sepertinya mereka sempat berdebat untuk membawakan sesuatu pada Minseok tadi. Minseok yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, pasangan favoritnya setelah kedua orang tuanya ini memang sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

" _Annyeong_ , Minseok- _hyung_!" Suara melengking milik Baekhyun langsung mengema kesegala penjuru. Baekhyun tengah berada diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan tas kertas yang entah apa isinya. "Eh? Yunho- _hyung_!"

 _Fyi_ , Baekhyun adalah penggemar Yunho sejak mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat ia berkunjung ke apartemen Minseok dan Lu Han.

"Menjauh dari suamiku!" Jaejoong berubah menjadi istri yang profektif.

"Ah~! _Waeyo_ , Jaejoong- _hyung_ …" Baekhyun memelas tapi tetap tidak mempan, alhasil terjadilah debat tidak mutu diantara Baekhyun dan Jaejoong hingga Yunho pun tidak dapat menghentikannya.

" _Annyeong_. Maaf karena Baekhyun- _ah_ sangat ribut," sapa Junmyeon yang memasuki ruangan Minseok disusul sembilan orang didalamnya yang juga memberikan salam—Yifan, Yixing, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Zitao, Jongin, dan Sehun.

"Sepertinya hari ini Minseok- _hyung_ mendapat banyak bingkisan," kata Jongdae sambil nyengir karena hampir semua orang yang ada di ruangan Minseok terlihat membawa bingkisan, apalagi Baekhyun yang membawa dua.

"Orang-orangnya pun sangat banyak hari ini," sahut Yifan dengan tenang. "Untung saja, ruangan Minseok- _hyung_ ini VIP. Jadi cukup luas untuk menampung kita semua."

" _Gege_ …," Sehun menyikut perut Yifan karena sudah bicara tidak penting bahkan nadanya seperti ingin mengusir Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan mengatakan ada banyak orang. Tanpa ada tambahan dua orang pun, orang-orang di ruangan Minseok sudah banyak.

" _Annyeong ha_ —Eh?" seseorang yang diambang pintu tidak menyelesaikan salamnya, ia terlihat bingung dengan banyaknya orang didalam ruangan Minseok.

"Hyukjae- _hyung_?!" seru Yifan, Sehun, dan Junmyeon secara bersamaan, mereka tidak menyangkah akan bertemu Hyukjae disini sedangkan Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Zitao yang biasa-biasa saja setelah melihatnya.

" _Hi_!" sapa Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, kalian sedang berkumpul, ternyata," kata Dokter Lee alias Donghae yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang Hyukjae lalu masuk kedalam.

Minseok tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, hari ini akan jadi hari yang benar-benar sangat ramai di ruangannya.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Semua orang disana terdiam begitu mendapati sosok laki-laki berpakaian kasual yang berdiri diambang pintu, laki-laki itu tersenyum—menunjukkan pesona yang dimilikinya sejak lahir. Mereka semua berpandangannya lalu menatap Minseok yang ternyata tengah membalas senyuman laki-laki itu dengan senyuman manis yang menyejukkan hati. Laki-laki itu adalah—pasangan hidup dari Kim Minseok yang sah secara hukum maupun hatinya—Lu Han.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Minseok tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. "Masuklah, Lu."

Rasanya benar-benar sangat hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Aku adalah seseorang yang kelewat emosional dan benci cerita dengan _genre hurt/comfort_ , tapi disinilah aku—menulis cerita dengan _genre_ yang kubenci. Aku ingat kalau aku menulis ini dengan perasaan emosional yang memuncak, seakan-akan aku sebagai sosok dari Ibu Lu Han dan Minseok- _ah_ disini. Chapter ini sempat terhenti karena saat aku menulisnya aku benar-benar menangis—ini benar-benar sedih menurutku. Aku bahkan tidak kuat untuk membaca ulang chapter ini meski hanya sekedar memeriksa _typo_ , sungguh hatiku benar-benar tidak kuat. Jadi aku minta maaf jika ada kurang atau kesalahan di chapter ini.

 **P.S.** : Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa membaca beberapa fictku dalam bahasa inggris yang di translate oleh **FrostyMin** di **AFF**.

.

 _ **Thanks for reading, I love you all!  
**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **hunshine delight**_


	13. Chapter 12 : Too Late

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : Too Late**

 **.**

"Aku sudah memikirkannya…, dan aku akan melakukannya, _hyung_ ," kata Minseok dengan tenang tanpa menyadari ekspresi terkejut luar biasa yang ditunjukkan oleh lawan biacaranya.

"B-Benarkah Minseok- _ah_?! Kamu serius?" Donghae hampir saja melepaskan alat suntik ditangannya—yang tadi digunakan untuk menambahkan vitamin pada selang infuse Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum. "Aku rasa, aku sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Kamu tidak tahu betapa aku bahagia mendengar keputusanmu ini, Minseok- _ah_." Donghae kehabisan kata-kata dan ia hanya bisa meracau tidak jelas karena terlalu bahagia.

"Apakah kamu benar-benar begitu bahagia, _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Donghae bersemangat dan kembali meletakkan alat suntiknya kedalam kotak yang ia bawa. "Ah! Aku harus segera pergi untuk mengatur jadwal operasimu, akan kupastikan semuanya akan sempurna! Untuk sekarang jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang operasi dan terus berpikir positif. Itu baik untuk tubuhmu," jelasnya sebelum pergi dari ruang inap Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini benar-benar sangat cerah—atau bahkan bisa dibilang indah, matahari memang bersinar terang tapi terima kasih untuk para awan yang sedikit membantu matahari agar cahayanya tidak terlalu panas untuk makhluk hidup dibumi. Udaranya juga tidak terlalu dingin ataupun panas, terima kasih untuk angin yang sudah membuat udara terasa begitu sejuk. Setelah mengantongi izin dari dokternya untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan—lebih tepatnya berkeliling dengan kursi roda, Minseok benar-benar berhasil menikmati indahnya hari ini belum lagi kali ini ia ditemani dengan sosok yang sangat dicintainya dan itu berhasil membuat senyuman manis diwajah cantiknya tidak bisa memudar.

"Kamu terlihat sangat senang hari ini," kata Lu Han sambil mendorong kursi roda yang ditumpangi Minseok.

Dokter Donghae bilang kondisi Minseok sedikit menurun sehingga untuk menantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Minseok harus mengunakan kursi roda selama beberapa hari ini.

"Hm." Minseok hanya berguman tidak jelas sebagai responnya.

Lu Han tiba-tiba gemas sendiri, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang seperti ini, hm?" tanyanya.

Minseok mendongak untuk menatap Lu Han lengkap dengan senyumanya dan yang ditatap hanya bisa memberikan tatapan bingung padanya. "Dirimu," jawabnya singkat tapi penuh makna.

"Aku? Setahuku, aku belum melakukan apa-apa yang bisa membuatmu begitu senang seperti ini," jelas Lu Han sambil tersenyum sambil menatap Minseok yang juga masih menatapnya.

"Aku masih belum percaya ini." Minseok kembali menghadap depan—tepatnya sebuah taman khusus anak-anak yang ada di rumah sakit ini. "Kamu ada disini, disampingku untuk seterusnya. Kamu…, tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Lu Han menghela napas pelan sebelum berjalan kehadapan Minseok lalu berjongkok didepan 'istri'nya itu sambil tidak lupa memberikan tatapan lembut dan tangannya mengenggam tangan Minseok lalu membawanya kedadanya—tepat di tempat jantungnya berada. Minseok memberikan tatapan bingung pada Lu Han tapi tiba-tiba ia sedikit tersentak saat merasakan detakan jantung Lu Han yang terasa berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Apakah Lu Han sakit? Minseok mulai menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kamu merasakan detak jantungku?" tanya Lu Han.

Minseok hanya mengangguk. "Apa kamu sakit?" ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

" _Aniyo_." Lu Han tersenyum. "Mereka bilang, jantung seseorang akan berdebar-debar begitu kencang saat sedang bersama dengan orang yang seseorang itu cintainya. Bukankah kamu juga begitu?"

Dengan gerakan pelan Minseok menyentuh dadanya sendiri dengan tangannya yang bebas, merasakan bahwa detak jantungnya juga hampir sama cepatnya dengan detak jantung Lu Han. Minseok menunduk, wajahnya memerah lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Lu Han tadi.

" _Just you_. Hanya kamu yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini," kata Lu Han masih mempertahankan senyumannya, lebih tepatnya senyuman itu tidak bisa pudar dari wajahnya untuk saat ini.

"Apa kamu membencinya?" tanya Minseok pelan, tapi Lu Han bisa menangkap unsur mengoda pada nada bicara istrinya itu.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Meski berdetak begitu cepat, entah mengapa rasanya sangat nyaman dan menenangkan." Lu Han menatap Minseok intens yang kembali membuat Minseok merona. "Nyaman karena aku tahu kamu ada disisiku dan menenangkan karena aku tahu kamu akan selalu bersamaku. Tidak hanya itu, detakan ini membuatku tahu bahwa aku sepenuhnya adalah milikmu. Kamu benar-benar sudah berhasil mendapatkan kuasa untuk seluruh tubuhku." Lu Han memberikan tatapan menggoda yang semakin membuat rona merah diwajah Minseok semakin banyak.

"Cukup…," kata Minseok pelan, jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak lebih cepat dari ini.

"Jadi, aku tidak akan mungkin bica meninggalkanmu karena itu akan membuatku sangat terluka nantinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah sangat menyakitkan," kata Lu Han yang tetap melanjutkan lalu mengecup kening Minseok.

Minseok menatap Lu Han lalu kedua tangannya mengenggam tangan laki-laki itu. "Bukan kamu saja, aku juga akan terluka..," katanya seperti tengah berbisik tapi Lu Han tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kita berdua akan terluka." Lu Han kembali berjongkok dihadapan Minseok. "Jadi, ayo berjanji untuk terus bersama hingga hayat yang memisahkan."

"Kita sudah menjanjikan itu sejak lama, dihari pernikahan kita," kata Minseok yang tersenyum geli dan memilih memaikan rambut Lu Han yang sudah semakin panjang.

Lu Han hanya tersenyum dan memilih menatap Minseok yang masih sibuk memaikan helaian rambutnya dengan hati-hati seakan-akan rambutnya adalah sebuah kristal es yang rapuh. Lu Han takjub, ia baru menyadari betapa lembutnya hati seorang Kim Minseok, bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki mempunyai hati selembut itu?

"Apakah rambutku lebih menyenangkan daripada aku?" tanya Lu Han yang sudah didiamkan cukup lama—menurut Lu Han—dan kembali mengenggam telapak tangan Minseok lalu menciumi buku-buku jarinya dengan santai.

"Lu Han!" pekik Minseok yang merona malu dan berusaha menarik tangannya tapi berhasil Lu Han tahan.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau cincin ini memang sangat indah dijarimu." Lu Han tersenyum lebar dan mencium sekilas cincin pernikahan mereka pada jari Minseok sebelum melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu? Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang jika melihatnya?"

"Seorang suami yang mencium buku-buku jari istrinya?" kata Lu Han asal dan kembali berdiri. "Meski begitu, kamu terlihat senang dengan itu," tambahnya sambil memberikan tatapan mengoda pada Minseok yang tengah merona dan menyentuh lembut tangannya sendiri dengan tangannya yang lain.

"…" Minseok diam, dia terlalu senang sebenarnya. Selama ini menikah dengan Lu Han, ini pertama kalinya Lu Han bersikap begitu manis untuknya—dalam artian sebagai suami-istri.

" _Arraseo_. Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita kembali ke ruang inapmu," kata Lu Han yang masih tersenyum lebar dan mulai mendorong kursi roda Minseok menuju gedung rumah sakit.

Seperti hari ini yang begitu cerah, keadaan hati Minseok juga sangat cerah ditambah dengan segudang kebahagian yang entah mengapa sejak tadi pagi terus mengalir pada dirinya hingga membuat perasaannya benar-benar jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bahkan rasanya sulit sekali menghilangkan senyuman yang terukir diwajah cantiknya sejak tadi pagi, hari ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Minseok mungkin tidak akan bisa melupakan hari ini, apalagi hari ini jantungnya terus berdebar-debar dan wajahnya tidak bisa menghilangan blush-on alami yang ada dikedua pipinya tapi ia menyukai perasaan itu.

Itu menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Lu Han."

"Kenapa?" tanya Lu Han begitu ia meletakkan Minseok kembali keatas ranjang lalu duduk ditepinya sambil menatap Minseok dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Minseok tidak menjawab dan malah menatap Lu Han dalam diam.

"Ada apa? Apakah kamu merasa sakit atau tidak nyaman?" Lu Han kembali bertanya, kali ini lengkap dengan nada dan ekspresi khawatirnya. "Haruskan aku memanggil Dokter Lee?"

Minseok mengeleng pelan.

Lu Han memberikan tatapan lembut. "Jadi? Ada apa? Kamu ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku, hm?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipi Minseok dengan lembut.

Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya, ingin bicara tapi bingung harus memulai darimana karena ada banyak hal yang selalu ingin ia bicarakan dengan Lu Han.

"Tenang. Buatlah dirimu nyaman. Aku akan menunggu sampai kamu siap, selama apapun itu aku akan tetap menunggu," kata Lu Han lalu tersenyum untuk menyakinkan Minseok.

"Aku…," Minseok menatap Lu Han dengan ragu.

Lu Han hanya tersenyum dan menatap Minseok lembut agar laki-laki manis itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya hingga selesai. Tapi bukannya segera melanjutkan perkataannya, Minseok malah secara mendadak mengelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Lu Han dan memberikan seulas senyuman manis yang menarik rasa penasaran suaminya itu. Lu Han benar-benar gemas, mungkin jika Minseok adalah permen kapas sudah sejak tadi ia memakannya dengan semangat membara.

"Tidak mau mengatakannya?" tanya Lu Han lembut.

"Terlalu banyak yang ingin kukatakan, aku jadi bingung," jawab Minseok dengan nada polosnya—ah, sudah lama sekali Lu Han tidak mendengarnya.

"Tidak masalah." Lu Han mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kamu bisa mengatakannya padaku saat semuanya sudah tersusun rapi dikepala cantikmu itu," sambungnya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Minseok.

"Terima kasih," kata Minseok tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih?"

"Karena sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini, bahkan kamu meninggalkan perkerjaanmu karena aku, Han."

"Kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai suamimu, sebagai seseorang yang memang sejak awal harus selalu menjagamu, Minseok- _ah_."

Senyuman lebar terukir diwajah cantik Minseok hingga membuat Lu Han pun ikut tersenyum begitu melihatnya. Rasanya benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, nyaman, dan hangat. Lu Han ingin sekali menghentikan waktu, ia tidak ingin hari ini berakhir begitu cepat. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dirinya lakukan bersama Minseok, rasanya menunggu esok hari saja membuat Lu Han tidak sabaran untuk memulai semua hal-hal itu bersama. Lu Han menarik kedua tangan Minseok lalu mengenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumnya lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan kedua, Minseok- _ah_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan tenang Minseok memakan apelnya yang sudah berupa potongan-potongan berukuran sedang yang dikupaskan ibunya, bahkan Ibu—yang duduk disamping ranjangnya—juga terlihat sedang mengupas apel baru untuk dirinya. Entah sudah potongan dan buah apel keberapa yang Minseok makan, ia tidak ingat ataupun sekedar menghitungnya. Terima kasih pada _mama_ yang datang dengan membawa sekeranjang penuh buah apel berwarna merah, mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk Minseok agar selalu membara layaknya si apel yang memang berwarna merah membara.

Lu Han belum mengunjunginya sejak tadi pagi dan sebentar lagi waktu makan siang akan datang, tapi tidak apa-apa. Minseok tahu bahwa hari ini Lu Han sangat sibuk, suaminya itu sempat mengirimkannya pesan—disaat dirinya sendiri belum bangun—berisikan ucapan selamat pagi dan alasan bahwa ia akan absen untuk menjenguknya pagi ini karena ada rapat mendadak. Selain sibuk, Lu Han juga harus menunjukkan semua kemampuannya dalam menjalankan perusahaan selama satu minggu ini karena tidak hanya _mama_ yang berkunjung ke Korea Selatan, tapi juga _baba_ —ayah Lu Han—untuk menilai kinerja Lu Han selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Lagi, sayang?" tawar Ibu yang mulai memotong apel ditangannya menjadi potongan-potongan.

"Aku bisa kenyang sebelum makan siang, _eomma_ ," kata Minseok lalu mengeleng pelan sebagai bentuk penolakan halusnya.

Ibu tersenyum. "Arraseo, biar _eomma_ yang makan ini."

Pintu ruangan Minseok terbuka pelan, terlihat sekali bahwa seseorang yang membukanya memang tidak ingin membuat siapapun yang ada didalam ruangan itu tidak terkejut. Tak lama, _mama_ masuk kedalam ruang inap Minseok dengan membawa sebuah kantong kertas berukuran sedang sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang semakin membuatnya terlihat awet muda. Lalu entah karena terlalu rindu atau memang mirip, Minseok serasa bisa menemukan sosok Lu Han dari balik senyuman yang indah itu. Mungkin senyuman indah Lu Han memang diperoleh dari _mama_ nya.

"Oh, ternyata Minseok- _ie_ belum makan siang?" tanya _mama_ dan meletakkan kantong kertasnya diatas nakas yang ada disamping ranjang Minseok lalu menoleh kearah jam. "Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang."

"Aku sudah cukup makan banyak apel darimu, _ma_ ," kata Minseok sambil tersenyum. "jadi kurasa, tidak apa-apa jika makan siangnya terlambat sedikit."

" _No_ , _no_. Harusnya kamu makan siang tepat waktu, tidak ada sanggahan. Kalau _mama_ tahu, _mama_ akan membelikan makanan favoritemu tadi," jelas _mama_ lalu membuka kantong kertasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu didalamnya, segelas kopi dan memberikannya pada Minseok yang dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih lengkap dengan senyuman manis.

"Itu memang benar, tapi pasien di rumah sakit ini pasti bukan hanya Minseok- _ah_ dan tidak ada salahnya menunggu," kata Ibu yang sudah menghabiskan apelnya. "dan aku harap kamu jangan memanjakan Minseok- _ah_ seperti itu, besan."

 _Mama_ tersenyum penuh arti, "Habisnya, setiap kali melihat wajah manis Minseokie berhasil membuatku ingin memberikan segalanya untuknya," jelasnya blak-blakan yang membuat Minseok merona karena malu.

Ibu terkekeh pelan. "Oh _dear_ , Lu Han tidak akan senang mendengarnya," candanya yang langsung mendapatkan respon wajah tanpa dosa milik _mama_.

Mereka jadi terlihat seperti dua remaja perempuan yang tengah asik bercakap-cakap.

"Belum lagi setelah aku tahu bahwa anak manis ini memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi sudah berhasil membuatku menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia ini," kata mama sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Minseok gemas tapi tidak terlalu keras. "membayangkan kamu akan sembuh benar-benar mengobati semua luka dihatiku, Minseokie."

"Kamu benar, besan." Ibu mengiyakan dan memberikan tatapan lembut pada Minseok. "Eomma benar-benar senang dengan keputusanmu ini, Minseok- _ah_."

Minseok tersenyum kecil. "Maaf karena sudah membuat _mama_ dan _eomma_ merasa khawatir dan sedih selama ini," katanya pelan.

"Tidak, tidak. Kamu tidak pernah membuat kami sedih Minseok- _ah_ , kamu adalah sumber kebahagiaan kami," jelas Ibu yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari _mama_.

"Lu Han benar-benar tidak akan senang mendengarnya," kata Minseok lalu menghapus tetesan air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh dari matanya. " _Eomma_ dan _mama_ terdengar seperti mendiskriminasi dia."

"Sepertinya memang begitu," sahut _mama_ yang blak-blakan dan langsung mengundang tawa.

Seakan tidak cukup dengan kebahagian yang sudah Minseok terima kemarin, hari ini pun dengan berbondong-bondong kebahagian lainnya kembali mendatanginya yang tentu saja ia menerimanya dengan suka cita. Rasanya seluruh beban Minseok hari ini benar-benar terangkat dan itu membuat kebahagiannya hari ini sampai tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata karena ini semua terlalu indah untuk dikatakan. Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya lega dan tenang, bahkan hingga berpikir bahwa ia tengah terbang diantara awan-awan yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dengan lembut—seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang tekstur awan yang lebih halus dari kapas—karena terlalu damai.

Ini seperti mimpi, tapi sayangnya Minseok tahu betul bahwa ini bukannya mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, rasanya baru kemarin saat Minseok dan Donghae membicarakan tentang operasi, menyatakan kapan operasi itu akan dilaksanakan, dan siapa saja dokter yang akan terlibat didalamnya tapi ternyata hari inilah harinya—hari dimana semua hal yang sudah Minseok diskusikan bersama Donghae akan terjadi. Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa dirinya akan dioperasi hari ini, semua orang kecuali Lu Han karena hanya laki-laki itu yang tidak ia beritahu. Setiap kali ibunya bertanya, Minseok hanya menjawab dengan jawaban ambigu atau bahkan dengan jawaban paling mudah dimengerti seperti satu patah kata yaitu 'kejutan'. Meski sebenarnya kata 'operasi' dan 'kejutan' terlalu aneh jika dijadikan dalam satu kalimat karena sebuah operasi memang menjadi kejutan tapi belum tentu kejutan yang menyenangkan, ada banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan karena operasi bisa membawa berita baik maupun buruk.

"Siap?" tanya Donghae yang memeriksa Minseok untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum laki-laki manis itu akan masuk kedalam ruang operasi nanti siang—tepatnya jam dua siang.

Minseok menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghebuskannya. "Aku sudah memilih pilihan ini, jadi aku harus selalu siap, hyung," katanya pasti.

"Aku bangga padamu." Donghae tersenyum. "Jadi, kapan kamu akan bilang yang sebenarnya pada suamimu itu?" tanyanya.

Donghae sudah tahu semuanya—tentang hubungan Minseok dan Lu Han yang sudah membaik dengan Lu Han yang berinisiatif memperbaikinya, dia memang selalu tahu tepatnya semua orang yang dekat dengan Minseok kemungkinan besar pasti tahu.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak pagi, tapi dia janji akan datang saat jam makan siang. _Baba_ —maksudku ayahnya, menahannya untuk ikut rapat tadi."

"Kamu bahagia dengan kehidupanmu sekarang, Minseok-ah?"

"Sangat bahagia, hingga aku merasa bahwa aku sudah tidak punya hal untuk disesali sekarang," jelas Minseok sambil tersenyum manis kepada Donghae yang entah mengapa juga ikut merasa senang saat mendengar jawaban itu.

Baru saja bibir Donghae terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, suara pintu ruangan Minseok yang terbuka diikuti suara beberapa langkah kaki membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Saat Donghae membalikan tubuhnya terlihat ibu, ayah, ibu mertua dan teman-teman Minseok yang memasuki ruangan sambil memberikan salam kepadanya yang tidak lupa ia balas. Merasa sudah waktunya untuk Minseok memiliki waktu pribadi dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya, Donghae memilih segera undur diri setelah ia mengacak-acak rambut Minseok dengan gemas yang memdapatkan seruan tidak suka dari si pemilik rambut.

.

.

.

"A-APA?!"

Lu Han benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat bahwa kopernya ada diruangannya, belum lagi penjelasan dari Sekertaris Hwang yang benar-benar tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehatnya untuk sekarang. Lu Han memijat pelepisnya pelan, berusaha mencerna penjelasan sang sekertaris dengan perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru dan berpikir mungkin ada maksud baik dibalik itu semua. Tapi nihil, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan maksud baik dibalik itu.

Lebih tepanya ia tidak bisa menemukan maksud baik dibalik itu pada konteks untuk dirinya sendiri—bukan perusahaannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, ini terlalu terburu-buru. Aku bahkan tidak diberitahu apa-apa tentang ini!" seru Lu Han tidak terima, itu memuatnya terlihat seperti remaja labil.

"Tapi Presdir, tiket pesawat anda, hotel tempat anda menginap, dan semuanya sudah disiapkan," jelas Sekertaris Hwang dengan tenang. "Ayah anda juga sudah mengeluarkan titah bahwa anda benar-benar harus pergi."

Rasa kesal mulai menguasai diri Lu Han, dengan kasar ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Baiklah! Jam berapa pesawatku berangkat?"

"Tepat jam sebelas lewat tigapuluh menit, anda akan makan siang diatas pesawat," jawab Sekertaris Hwang dengan nada yang masih begitu tenang.

" _MWO_?!" Lu Han kembali berseru, lalu ia menatap jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah jam tepat sebelas, mengingat rapat—menyebalkan menurut dirinya—tadi menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dan baru selesai sekitar tigapuluh menit lalu. "Aku tidak bisa pergi. Ini bahkan sudah masuk jam makan siang, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit."

"Anda benar-benar harus berangkat sekarang karena jam tiga sore nanti ada meeting yang harus anda hadiri disana."

"Aku bilang padamu, Sekertaris Hwang. Aku tidak akan bisa pergi, kalau pun aku pergi. Aku baru akan pergi setelah jam makan siang berakhir."

"Ayah anda tidak akan senang jika anda men _delay_ selama itu, Presdir Lu."

"Aku sudah berjanji," kata Lu Han yang mulai terdengar tenang dan berhasil membuat Sekertaris Hwang yang sejak tadi menunduk langsung mendongak kearahnya. "aku memiliki janji dengan istriku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa, dia akan sedih jika aku tidak menepatinya dan aku tidak mungkin bisa menbatalkannya begitu saja. Dia pasti sudah menungguku."

Tatapan mata Sekertaris Hwang terlihat melunak. "Aku…, sungguh minta maaf Presdir Lu. Tapi sesuai dengan titah Ayah anda, sebelum jam sebelah tigapuluh anda sudah harus berada di pesawat. Suka atau tidak suka. Ini demi keberlangsungan perusahaan kita."

Secara kasar pintu ruangan Lu Han terbuka lebar, terlihat beberapa orang dengan jas hitam yang dapat Lu Han simpulkan sebagai para _bodyguard_ suruhan ayahnya yang akan membawanya paksa ke bandara dan duduk manis dibangku pesawat. Lu Han tidak kaget karena dulu ia sering melihat kejadian seperti ini— _déjà vu_ , tapi yang dia tahu bahwa kali ini ia harus berusaha melawan semampunya atau seperti perkataan Sekertaris Hwang, suka atau tidak suka dia harus pergi.

.

.

.

Minseok terus menatap keluar jendela, ia tidak tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya tapi tengah duduk dikursi rodanya dengan kedua mata yang menatap lurus kearah taman rumah sakit—melalui jendela—yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa pasien dan perawat yang berlalu-lalang dibawah sana. Sesekali kedua matanya melirik kearah jam, meski Minseok tahu bahwa jam makan siang sudah selesai sejak tadi dirinya tetap setia menunggu disini karena dengan sepenuh hatinya ia percaya bahwa Lu Han akan datang.

Lu Han akan menepati janjinya.

Hanya saja, bahkan setelah tigapuluh menit berlalu dan jam menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul satu lewat tigapuluh menit siang. Minseok belum melihat sosok Lu Han membuka pintu ruangannya dan memberikannya senyuman hangat seperti biasanya, sebenarnya dimana dia? Minseok mulai khawatir.

"Kamu harus bersiap-siap, sayang." Ibu mengingatkan Minseok yang saat ini tengah menatap layar _handphone_ nya.

"Sebentar lagi, _eomma_ ," kata Minseok pelan.

"Lu Han sepertinya tidak akan datang," kata _mama_ sambil berjongkok disamping Minseok dan mengenggam tangan menantunya itu. "mungkin ada perkerjaan dadakan? Kamu sudah memberitahunya, _dear_?"

"Aku…," Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Biarkan aku menunggu sedikit lebih lama," pintanya lalu menatap _eomma_ dan _mama_ bergantian.

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, sayang." Ibu mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. "Kami akan menunggu diluar, kapan pun kamu siap untuk bersiap-siap," sambungnya dan meninggalkan Minseok seorang diri diruangan ini diikuti oleh. _mama_

Dengan tatapan sedih, Minseok kembali menatap layar handphonenya, membuka kunci, lalu menekan panggilan untuk memanggil seseorang—siapa lagi jika bukan Lu Han. Tapi hasilnya nihil, yang telinganya dengarnya hanyalah suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor milik Lu Han sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Minseok membuka kontak pesan, melihat sudah berapa banyak pesan yang dirinya kirim untuk Lu Han sejak jam duabelas tadi dan belum mendapatkan satupun jawaban. Merasa mungkin usahanya sia-sia jika terus mengirim pesan, Minseok kembali berusaha menelponnya tapi ia tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Suara yang ditimbulkan saat pintu terbuka langsung membuatnya menoleh dengan wajah berbinar, berpikir bahwa Lu Han lah yang datang dengan membawa kejutan untuknya. Tapi, Minseok salah besar karena yang terlihat masuk kedalam ruangannya adalah Donghae dengan seulas senyum kepadanya dan tanpa diberitahu pun dirinya tahu bahwa inilah waktunya. Minseok menghela napas pelan, melirik handphonenya sekilas sebelum menatap Donghae dan menunjukkan senyuman tipis meski kedua manik matanya memancarakan rasa sedih.

Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat?

.

.

.

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Teruslah percaya akan hal itu." Ibu terus mengulang-ulang perkataan itu sambil mengenggam erat tangan Minseok dengan kedua tangannya.

" _It's okay, honey. Everything will be okay_. Kamu akan sehat kembali dan kembali memberikan dunia senyuman indahmu, lalu seluruh dunia akan berpesta untuk kesembuhanmu." Mama mengelus puncak kepala Minseok dengan sayang.

"Tetap kuat. Tunjukkan kepada para dokter didalam sana bahwa kamu bisa, bahwa kamu adalah keajaiban yang kami miliki dan tidak akan pernah hilang," kata Ayah yang menatap Minseok dengan hangat hingga hati Minseok pun menghangat.

"Kamu bisa, kamu pasti bisa bertahan. Semua orang disini menunggumu, nak." _Baba_ tersenyum tulus, berusaha untuk memberikan Minseok semangat.

Saat ini mereka semua tepat berada didepan ruang operasi dengan Minseok yang terbaring diatas ranjang dengan menggunakan pakaian pasien khusus operasi dan jarum infuse ditangannya.

" _Hyung_ , apapun yang terjadi. Kembalilah," kata Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah khawatirnya yang begitu ketara.

"Minseok- _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja. Minseok- _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja. Minseok- _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja." Zitao merapalnya kalimat itu seperti mantra.

" _Fighting_! Kamu pasti sembuh, _hyung_! _Saranghae_!" Baekhyun memberikan semangat meski ia terlihat khawatir.

"Kamu pasti bisa menang melawan penyakitmu, _hyung_!" kata Chanyeol yang berusaha memberikan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari dan membolos dari kelasku. Jadi, kamu harus kembali!" perkataan Jongin terdengar datar. "Setidaknya kamu harus melihatku lulus, _hyung_ ," sambungnya dengan pelan dan mendapatkan tepukan sebagai tanda semangat dari Yifan.

"Kembalilah. Kembalilah dengan keadaan sehat, Minseok- _hyung_ ," kata Yifan sambil menatap Minseok lembut.

"Seperti kata Jongin, kamu juga harus melihatku lulus, _hyung_! Jadi, kumohon. Jangan menyerah didalam sana," pesan Sehun yang sudah hampir meneteskan air mata. "Ah! Kenapa aku menangis seakan-akan akan berpisah denganmu sih!" gerutunya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu harus sembuh, _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin kamu kesakitann karena penyakit menyebalkan itu," kata Yixing yang berusaha keras untuk tersenyum.

"Kamu tahu, _hyung_? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kamu mengomeliku, aku memang benci itu tapi tanpa kusadari aku malah sangat merindukannya...," Perkataan Jongdae tiba-tiba terhenti. "Kamu harus melawannya!"

" _Hyung_ , aku dengar dari Dokter Lee bahwa kamu sudah sangat bahagia. Tapi bukankah itu belum cukup? Jadi saat kamu masuk kedalam sana, berjuanglah melawan semua rasa sakit itu dan jangan menyerah dengan kami semua. Karena begitu kamu keluar dari sana, kami akan memberikan kamu kebahagian yang lebih banyak lagi." Junmyeon menatap Minseok dan berusaha tersenyum saat Minseok juga menatapnya. "Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa menyadari betapa besar rasa sayang kami kepadamu."

" _Saranghae hyung_!"

Minseok terkekeh pelan dan itu semua berhasil membuat atmosfir yang ada disekitar mereka menjadi terasa nyaman. Seperti kata ayah, Minseok memang sebuah keajaiban.

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu, kalian membuatnya menjadi sangat menyedihkan," kata Minseok pada akhirnya dan menatap semua orang disana satu persatu. Lalu ia menyadari ada sosok seseorang yang mendekati mereka dan ternyata seseorang itu adalah Eunhyuk, Minseok lagi-lagi kecewa tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikannya.

"Ah! Terima kasih pada Yifan yang memberikanku banyak tugas dan Donghae yang tidak mengingatkanku," kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap Yifan sinis—dalam artian bercanda. "Hei, Minseok- _ah_! Aku rasa kamu sudah mendapatkan banyak semangat, jadi aku hanya akan mengatakan ini. Kami akan menunggumu."

Minseok terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya pasien memasuki ruang operasi," kata seorang perawat yang mulai mendorong ranjang Minseok dibantu perawat lain.

Dengan berat hati, Ibu melepaskan genggamannya. Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, hatinya masih mengharapkan keajaiban bahwa akan ada seseorang yang meneriaki namanya lalu menghampirinya dan mengatakan beberapa patah kata sebelum pintu ruang operasi benar-benar tertutup. Tapi itu seperti hanya angan belaka karena hingga pintu operasi benar-benar tertutup apa yang yang Minseok harapkan tidak terjadi, dan yang terdengar dikedua telingannya hanyalah seruan keluarga dan para dongsaengnya yang menyatakan bahwa mereka sangat menyayanginya.

Memang pernyataan sayang yang berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat, hanya saja Minseok merasa ada yang kurang. Tapi hal yang kurang dihati Minseok itu bukanlah pertanyaannya, pertanyaannya ialah bisakah ia selamat dari operasi dengan perbandingan limapuluh banding limapuluh antara hidup dan mati?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah satu minggu telah berlalu Lu Han baru kembali dari London ke Seoul dan selama satu minggu berada di London, entah sudah berapa ribu kali ia berusaha menelepon Minseok begitu ia mendarat disana tapi semua itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Disinilah Lu Han sekarang, Rumah Sakit Cheonsa—ia langsung kemari setelah sampai—dengan membawa harapan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Minseok—berpisah selama dua minggu tanpa kabar sungguh berhasil membuat Lu Han terlihat seperti zombie.

Tubuhnya terlihat begitu kurus dan tidak terawat.

Perasaan kaget langsung menghampiri Lu Han begitu ia menyadari bahwa ruang inap yang dulu ditempati Minseok sudah ditempat orang lain. Dengan buru-buru, ia langsung menghampiri meja resepsionis yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan bertanya pada salah satu resepsionis disana.

"Maaf, tapi pasien Tuan Kim Minseok sudah _check out_ sejak satu minggu lalu," kata sang resepsionis dengan nada sedikit ragu karena tatapan mata Lu Han yang begitu mengintimidasinya.

Lu Han tersentak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. " _Check out_? Apakah ada keterangan yang tertulis disana?"

"Tidak akan keterangan apapun yang tertulis disini."

"Ah, terima kasih…," kata Lu Han pelan sebelum ia melangkah pergi dari sana, tangannya langsung mengambil handphonenya dan berusaha untuk menelpon seseorang—seseorang yang selama satu minggu terakhir selalu ia telpon meski tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban.

Berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran _negative_ , Lu Han langsung segera pulang ke apartementnya berharap bahwa Minseok berada disana. Berharap bahwa arti check out yang dimaksud resepsionis tadi adalah Minseok sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Tapi seakan-akan dipukul tepat diulu hatinya untuk kedua kalinya, Lu Han menemukan bahwa apartementnya itu kosong bahkan sedikit kotor sehingga dapat dipastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang kesana selama dirinya pergi.

Dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari hatinya keseluruh tubuhnya, ia terduduk dengan lututnya yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dimana Minseok berada? Apakahkah arti dari check out tadi adalah Minseok sudah tidak ada di dunia ini? Tanpa sadar air mata Lu Han berjatuhan, dia benar-benar merasa sangat sakit—sangat menyakitkan. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Minseok dan meminta maaf karena sudah melanggar janjinya.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Lu Han baru saja memulai semuanya dari awal dan segalanya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu kacau, dia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan Minseok ataupun menghubungi siapapun. Meskipun Lu Han bisa menghubungi seseorang, seseorang itu tidak ingin membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Minseok hingga itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Lu Han semakin terpuruk lebih dalam.

Lu Han terlambat.

Sangat terlambat.

Bahkan dirinya mungkin sudah terlambat sejak ia memulai segalanya dari awal. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _I'm so sorry for this delay_. Sebenarnya aku ingin meng-upload chapter ini dua minggu yang lalu, tapi aku mendapatkan kendala pada _access intenet_ dan men-delay nya selama ini. Chapter ini belum sempurna, aku sadar itu. Aku akan memberbaiki semuanya di chapter depan.

 _Btw_ , ini bukan _voting_ —aku hanya ingin bertanya saja. Kalian lebih memilih **_happy ending_** atau **_sad ending_** di fanfic ini?

Hanya ini yang bias kutulis di **Author's Note** kali ini, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca maupun yang mereview. Maaf aku tidak bisa menuliskannya satu-satu karena aku sedang dikejar waktu, aku juga minta maaf karena tidak membuat **FAQ** lagi di chapter ini. Mohon maaf semuanya _*bow*._

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you next time, I love you!**

 **xoxo,**

 **hunshine delight**


	14. Chapter 12-5 : Punishment

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12.5 : Punishment**

 **.**

"Test… Test…, dunia kepada Lu Han- _ssi_!" seru Yixing sedikit nyaring pada sosok pria muda yang tengah tergeletak seperti mayat hidup di ruang tamu apartement pria itu.

Menyadari bahwa panggilannya dan seruannya sejak tadi tidak akan membuahkan hasil, Yixing menghela napas panjang lalu berjongkok tepat disamping tubuh Lu Han yang seakan-akan menempel pada karpet mahal milik presdir muda itu. Yixing menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan iba diam-diam, sosok Lu Han yang biasanya terlihat tegap dan berwibawa telah sirna sejak beberapa minggu ini. Bahkan sulit dipercaya bahwa sosok kurus tak terurus dihadapannya ini adalah Lu Han yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Perlahan, kedua mata Lu Han yang sejak Yixing memasuki apartementnya mulai terbuka. Yixing terhenyak, bagaimana bisa tatapannya pun terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

"Lu Han- _gege_ , bangunlah. Aku membawakanmu makan siang," kata Yixing pelan, dia benar-benar tidak terbiasa melihat Lu Han seperti ini.

"Apa kamu peduli padaku, Yixing?" Lu Han bertanya tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat Yixing terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu saja."

"Benarkah?" Lu Han menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yixing, menatap sahabatnya itu dalam. "Aku hanya ingin satu hal di dunia ini."

"Apakah itu, _ge_?" tanya Yixing hati-hati.

"Tidak bisakah…, tidak bisakah aku tahu bagaimana kabar Minseok- _ah_?" Lu Han menatap Yixing dengan tatapan memohon yang begitu ketara—tidak, tepatnya ia tengah mengemis saat ini.

Keterdiaman dan suasanan canggung langsung menyelimuti mereka, Yixing langsung memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Lu Han. Dirinya tidak akan pernah cukup kuat melihat tatapan mata yang begitu sakit dan menyedihkan yang dipancarakan oleh kedua mata rusa milik Lu Han, tidak akan pernah. Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar sebelum dirinya kembali berdiri sedangakan Lu Han tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menahan tangan Yixing saat laki-laki yang lebih muda itu terlihat hendak pergi.

"Yixing, kamu tahu sesuatu, bukan?" tanya Lu Han pelan—bahkan nada suaranya pun terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Makanlah makan siangmu, _ge_. Ibumu tidak akan senang jika kamu jatuh sakit nanti." Yixing tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lu Han, bahkan ia menolak untuk menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Yixing, tidak bisa—"

"Aku harus segera pulang, _ge_ ," kata Yixing yang menghempaskan tangan Lu Han dan langsung melangkah pergi dari apartement itu dengan langkah besar tanpa sekali pun menoleh kebelakang.

Pintu apartement itu tertutup dengan sedikit kasar, meninggalkan Lu Han yang terduduk lesu diatas karpet pada ruang tamunya. Kedua matanya terasa panas dan dengan cepat ia segera mengusap cairan yang hampir mengalir melewati pipinya, matanya tergerak menatap sebuah kantong kertas yang ditinggalkan Yixing tadi—itu makan siangnya. Lu Han tersenyum pahit, rasanya ingin tertawa tapi tidak berhasil dan yang terdengar malah suara isakan setelah itu punggungnya kembali menyapa karpet—kembali berbaring seperti orang mati disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca hari itu cukup dingin, tapi entah pikiran gila—atau dia memang sudah kehilangan akal—apa yang merasuki otak Lu Han hingga membuat tubuhnya berada disini. Duduk pada sebuah bangku di taman yang berada tak jauh dari apartementnya dengan kepala yang mengadah keatas dan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Lu Han selalu terlihat tengah tertidur dimana pun dirinya berada akhir-akhir ini, tapi jika dia benar-benar tertidur tidak akan ada bayangan hitam pada bagian bawah matanya. Itu menjadi satu-satunya tanda bahwa, Lu Han sama sekali tidak pernah tidur—atau tidak bisa tidur.

Tak lama Lu Han membuka kedua matanya, membiarkan cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu banyak menyapa sepasang mata rusanya. Telapak tangannya terangkat untuk memijat lehernya pelan, terlalu lama mengadah ternyata cukup membuat lehernya mati rasa sejenak. Lu Han menghela nafas dan saat itu ia sadar betapa dinginnya udara hari ini begitu melihat gumpalan uap yang terbentuk dari nafasnya. Meskipun begitu, Lu Han sama sekali tidak merasakan udara dingin itu padahal pakaiannya tidak cukup tebal.

Entahlah, mungkin karena rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya telah berhasil membuatnya tidak merasakan hal lain yang mungkin akan membuat tubuhnya jatuh sakit. Lagian sejak awal, batin dan raganya memang sudah sakit.

"Lu Han- _ssi_?" panggil seseorang—sepertinya perempuan, yang berhasil membuat Lu Han mendongak.

"Ah, Chorong- _ah_ …," Lu Han menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini dengan pakaian tipis seperti itu?" tanya Chorong khawatir, meski Lu Han adalah laki-laki brengsek—laki-laki itu tetap pernah mendapat tempat dihatinya dan dirinya tidak mungkin setega itu untuk melihat Lu Han mati konyol—mati kedinginan—disini.

"Tidak ada," jawab Lu Han singkat, dirinya sedang tidak _mood_ bicara.

"Cuaca hari ini dingin sekali, minumlah ini." Chorong memberikan segelas coklat panas yang baru saja dibelinya pada Lu Han, bahkan berbaik hati membukakan tutup gelasnya. "Kamu terlihat menyedihkan," gumannya yang dapat didengar Lu Han dengan sangat baik.

Lu Han hanya terkekeh pelan dan menatap segelas coklat panas yang sudah ada ditangannya. "Kenapa repot-repot?" tanyanya pelan lalu kembali menatap Chorong, kali ini dengan tatapan misterius.

Chorong yang tidak terlalu mendengar pertanyaan Lu Han, menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku dengar, kamu baru saja bertunangan," kata Lu Han lalu meminum coklat panasnya. "Selamat atas pertunanganmu."

" _Ne_ , _gamsahamnida_."

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkinkah ini karma karena aku menyakiti dua orang dimasa lalu? Ah, tidak. Ada banyak sekali yang kusakiti dimasa lalu," kata Lu Han tiba-tiba yang membuat Chorong kebingungan karena laki-laki dihadapannya ini bicara padanya atau tengah bermonolog. "Benar juga, mungkin ini hukumanku. Hukuman yang sangat menyebalkan," sambungnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Oh iya, kenapa kamu sendirian disini? Dimana Minseok-oppa? Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Chorong yang mengalihkan pembicaraan karena aura Lu Han terasa tidak nyaman.

"Entahlah," jawaban singkat Lu Han membuat Chorong mengernyit heran dan menimbulan pertanyaan lain dikepalanya. Tapi, Chorong berhasil menahan mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh saat melihat tatapan mata Lu Han yang terlihat kosong meski matanya menatap lurus pada jalanan diluar taman yang dipenuhi para pejalan kaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han menangis.

Malam ini, lagi-lagi ia menangis.

Rasa sakit didadanya sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Karena itu ia memilih mengunci diri di kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Perban yang membalut lengan bawahnya mulai terlihat acak-acakan karena ikatannya terlepas.

Dua minggu lalu, ia berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan cara menyayat lengannya sendiri.

Tapi mungkin takdir memang suka mempermainkannya, karena keinginannya untuk mati pun tidak diwujudkan.

Sejak saat itulah, semua benda tajam yang ada di apartementnya disembunyikan entah dimana oleh Junmyeon dan Yifan.

Menit-menit pun terlewati, tangisan Lu Han sudah kembali mereda dan tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering yang berhasil membuatnya keluar kamar untuk sekedar meminum air.

Lu Han menatap bingkisan makanan yang ada diatas meja makannya, terdapat sticky note berwarna hijau disana. Ia terlalu malas membacanya, tapi nama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang terpampang dibagian paling bawah sticky note itu berhasil ditangkap indera pengelihatannya dan itu berhasil menarik kesimpulan bahwa kedua sahabatnya tadi datang kemari untuk memberikannya makan malam.

Senyuman miring terukir diwajah Lu Han saat ia duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan dan meminum segelas air ditangannya.

Ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

Hanya satu hal yang ingin Lu Han ketahui, hanya satu.

Keberadaan Minseok—Kim Minseok, istri sah dari Lu Han—dirinya.

Tapi, kesepuluh sahabatnya yang begitu peduli padanya selalu mengunci rapat mulut mereka saat ia bertanya.

Mama dan babanya yang menghindarinya, bahkan hingga sekarang Lu Han belum benar-benar bertemu mereka secara langsung.

Ibu dan ayah mertuanya yang juga sama-sama menghilang seperti istrinya.

Lalu pada siapa Lu Han harus bertanya, ia sudah mencari kesegala tempat. Tapi nihil, Kim Minseok dan keluarganya serasa ditelan bumi.

Inikah hukuman yang Tuhan berikan?

Mempermainkan takdirnya yang lucu, awalnya membuat semuanya baik-baik saja lalu menghancurkannya.

Lu Han berteriak.

Telapak tangannya mengenggam kuat gelas kaca yang ada disana.

Nafasnya mendadak putus-putus dan penglihatannya terlihat kabur tapi tatapan matanya sulit diartikan saat menatap gelas kaca yang ada digenggamannya.

Lu Han mendongakkan kepalanya, menoleh kearah kanan, dan menatap pada satu titik yang entah apa itu lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

Tersenyum lebar.

Ah, mungkin kali ini akan berhasil.

PRANG!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Rumah Sakit Cheonsa._**

 ** _Ruang VIP  
Nomor 079_**

 ** _Nama Pasien : Lu Han_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continue**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Chapter bonus, semuanya! Aku juga mau bilang kalau chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, fanfic ini! Akankah _happy ending_ atau _sad ending_? Silahkan ditunggu semuanya! Singkat, terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah me-review kemaren.

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you next time, I love you!**

 **xoxo,**

 **hunshine delight**


	15. Chapter 13 part 1 :Come Back Home

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Haru Haru (Day By Day)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 pt. 1 : Come Back Home  
**

 **.**

Lu Han mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah bangku yang ada di tempat itu, kedua mata yang terlihat begitu kelam dan gelap perlahan tertutupi oleh kelopak matanya. Ia memilih berdiam diri sejenak disana sembari menikmati dinginnya angin semilir yang menyapanya, seakan-akan angin itu tengah menemani kesedihan hati yang hampir membuatnya membeku. Burung-burung yang berkicau riang disekitarnya membuatnya tersenyum miring, rasanya para burung itu tengah mengejek akan kesendiriannya di tempat menyedihkan ini—tempat dimana banyak terjadi kesedihan mendalam.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Lu Han menginjakkan kakinya pada tempat-tempat seperti ini, semua tempat seperti ini yang ada di seluruh Korea Selatan sudah ia kunjungi tapi dirinya tetap tidak menemukan apapun yang setidaknya bisa membuat kegundahan dihatinya menghilang. Mungkin, kegundahan itu tidak akan pernah hilang hingga akhirnya benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kewarasannya. Tiba-tiba Lu Han terkekeh pelan, rasanya sudah lama saat terakhir kali ia memikirkan—atau melakukan—sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kewarasaannya.

Merasakan bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian lagi di tempat tersebut, Lu Han pun membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh. Benar saja, terlihat sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan berada tak jauh dari tempatnya tengah berdiri dihadapan sebuah batu nisan. Si perempuan terlihat menahan tangisannya dengan menutup wajahnya sedangkan si laki-laki mencoba menenangkannya dengan menepuk pelan bahunya. Lu Han menatap mereka datar lalu menatap batu nisan dihadapan mereka, ia baru menyadari bahwa Korea punya banyak sekali bentuk pemakaman.

Ada yang bentuk makamnya dibuat seperti bukit-bukit kecil, diatas makamnya ditumbuhi atau dikubur dibawah pohon—atau abu yang dimasukan kedalam pohon yang dilubangi tiangnya, diberi batu nisan seperti kebanyakan pemakaman di negara-negara lain, abu orang meninggal yang disimpan pada suatu tempat didalam lemari kaca yang harus dibayar setiap tahunnya atau abu itu hanya dibuang ke lautan, dan mungkin masih ada jenis makam lainnya yang belum Lu Han lihat. Semua jenis pemakaman itu tergantung dari seberapa banyak uang miliki, semakin banyak uang maka semakin bagus jenis pemakamannya.

Membicarakan pemakaman hanya akan membuat suasanan menjadi suram.

Padahal hari ini sungguh hari yang indah, tidak ada awan mendung yang akan mendatangkan badai dan cahaya matahari pun tidak terasa begitu terik serta kering melainkan terasa hangat. Udara sejuk juga telah menjadi pelengkap yang memastikan bahwa hari ini memang hari yang indah untuk sebuah hari dimana pergantian musim mulai berganti. Musim dingin menjadi musim semi. Lu Han menghela nafas—entah mengapa, rasanya baru kemarin dirinya mengalami kesedihan mendalam saat pergantian musim gugur ke musim semi, tapi sekarang musim sudah kembali berganti.

Musim sudah berganti, itu berarti waktu terus berputar maju kedepan tapi kenapa Lu Han merasa kehidupannya tidak maju kedepan sejak saat itu?

Merasa bahwa ia berada di pemakaman ini sudah cukup lama, Lu Han bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa menengok kebelakang. Lagi pula untuk apa dirinya menengok kebelakang, Lu Han sudah sering melakukan hal itu selama ini disetiap pemakaman yang dikunjunginya hanya untuk berharap akan menemukan sesuatu tapi mungkin itu hanya angan belaka karena hingga saat terakhir kalinya ia menoleh kebelakang—saat berada salah satu pemakaman yang ada di Guri—dirinya tetap tidak menemukan apa.

Angin kembali berhembus, mengantarkan kepergian Lu Han dari pemakaman itu.

Saat kedua kaki Lu Han sudah tidak berada dikawasan pemakaman itu, terlihat seseorang yang juga berpakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah syal putih bergaris hitam dilehernya memasuki pemakaman dengan setangkai bunga krisan putih ditangannya. Langkah seseorang itu terhenti pada salah satu makam disana, ia menghela nafas pelan lalu meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya tepat didepan batu nisan makam itu sambil mengumankan kata terima kasih.

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Lu Han bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, tepatnya hampir sekitar dua bulan lebih mereka tidak bertemu. Lu Han sejak tadi hanya diam dan menikmati secangkir teh yang disajikan pelayan restoran yang menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul sekaligus makan malam dalam keheningan dan suasana yang canggung, tentu saja. Jika saja boleh, mungkin Lu Han sudah akan langsung meneriaki _baba_ nya sejak pertama mereka bertemu di restoran ini, menyalahkan kepala keluarga Lu itu atas semua hal yang sudah terjadi padanya karena andai saja _baba_ nya tidak menyuruhnya pergi hari itu maka akan ada kemungkinan semua ini tidak akan terjadi dan dirinya tidak akan menjadi manusia dengan kewarasan yang berpertanyakan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Han?" tanya _mama_ tenang setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya, berbeda dengan Lu Han yang tidak menyentuh makan malamnya sama sekali.

Lu Han ingin tertawa karena mendengar pertanyaan yang dikeluar dari mulut mamanya, pertanyaan yang tentu saja sudah jelas jawabannya. "Baik," dustanya.

"Kami dengar dari Sekertaris Hwang, kamu banyak sekali bolos dari perkerjaanmu, Han. Benarkah itu?" _Mama_ kembali bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Lu Han singkat. "Bagaimana kabar _mama_ dan _baba_?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Han, kamu tidak bisa menelantarkan perusahaan seperti itu," kata _baba_ yang jelas-jelas mengabaikan pertanyaan Lu Han.

"Kamu harus bersikap professional, Han," sambung mama yang menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan tegasnya.

Senyuman miring terukir diwajah Lu Han, jadi pertemuan keluarga ini didasari karena kekhawatiran atas perusahaan mereka dan bukannya dirinya? Lu Han tidak mengerti, kenapa keluarganya sendiri bersikap seperti ini padanya disaat-saat dirinya memerlukan sebuah sandaran dan pegangan untuk bertahan? Ia hampir kehilangan nyawa dan akalnya tapi sejak hari itu tidak pernah dirinya dikhawatirkan, bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun tidak pernah berkunjung ataupun menelpon saat dirinya masuk rumah sakit. Apakah hukuman ini memang akan terus berlanjut tanpa akhir?

Tersiksa, Lu Han benar-benar sudah cukup tersiksa. Selama berbulan-bulan yang dia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan Minseok, melihat keadaan laki-laki manis itu. Tapi bahkan sekarang Lu Han sendiri masih tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah laki-laki manis yang juga 'istri'nya itu masih berada di dunia ini atau sudah pergi ke dunia lainnya?

"Maaf. Aku berbohong. Kabarku sama sekali tidak baik, aku sedang sakit." Lu Han mengatakannya sambil menunjukkan senyuman miringnya yang melebar, terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Lu Han…,"

"Kamu tidak bisa lari, Han. Perusahaan di sini adalah tanggung jawabmu." _Baba_ mengatakannya dengan tegas dan jelas, Lu Han pun dengan cepat mengerti tapi ia terlalu lelah.

"Lari? Aku bahkan sangat yakin bahwa diriku sangat sakit hingga tidak bisa berlari," sahut Lu Han dan menghabiskan seluruh teh yang tersisa pada cangkirnya.

 _Mama_ menghela napas lalu menatap Lu Han tajam, "Cukup, Han. Tidak bisakah arah pembicaraanmu searah? Kita sedang membicarakan tentang perusahaan disini. Jika kamu terus seperti ini bukan tidak mungkin kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi karena sikap tidak professionalmu."

"Itu benar, Han. Ada baiknya besok kamu harus benar-benar datang ke kantor dan mulai berkerja kembali, tidak ada penolakan."

"Aku selesai." Lu Han berdiri menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian dan tersenyum—senyuman paksa nan kaku. "Aku kemari tidak ingin membicarakan tentang perusahaan ataupun makan malam. Aku kesini dengan harapan _mama_ dan _baba_ akan memberitahuku satu hal yang membuatku sudah sakit dengan menyedihkan seperti ini."

Kedua orang tua Lu Han memberikan tatapan tidak percaya dengan sikap anak mereka yang bisa dianggap kurang sopan.

"Tapi sepertinya kalian sama seperti yang lainnya, tidak akan memberitahu meski hanya sebuah petunjuk kecil." Kedua tangan Lu Han mengepal. "Dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Minseok- _ah_? Kalian semua tidak akan pernah memberitahuku, bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Snowflake Café_.

 _Café_ itu tetap berjalan dan tetap digemari para pengunjung setia mereka, ditambah dengan sedikit dekorasi baru untuk menyambut datangnya musim semi semakin berhasil mengundang beberapa pelanggan baru untuk berkunjung dan menikmati secangkir _coffee_ atau minuman lainnya di _café_ itu. Selama ini Yixing lah yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas _Snowflake_ _Café_ , tentunya bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae juga. Seperti biasanya di jam makan siang, _café_ itu tidak terlalu di penuhi pelanggan kecuali disaat akhir pekan sehingga para pekerja disana sedikit memiliki waktu senggan dan mereka bisa mengerjakan hal lainnya. Contohnya, Jongdae yang asik dengan hobi barunya merawat pohon bongsai mini yang ia letakkan didekat meja _counter_.

Pintu café terbuka beriringan dengan suara bel khasnya, terlihat dua orang pria memasuki _café_.

"Selamat datang di Snowflake Café," sapa Kyungsoo spontan. "oh, Hyukjae- _ssi_ , Dokter Donghae, _annyeonghaseyo_ ," sambungnya saat menyadari siapa gerangan pelanggan mereka kali ini.

"Hyukjae- _hyung_ , lama tidak bertemu," kata Jongdae begitu selesai memotong beberapa ranting pohon bongsainya yang terlihat tidak rapi.

" _Annyeong_ ," sapa Hyukjae ramah. "pesanan seperti biasa, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

"Kalian semua baik-baik saja, kan? Dimana Yixing?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap kesekeliling, sebagai seorang dokter sudah menjadi kebiasaanya untuk memastikan kesehatan orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja. Yixing- _hyung_ pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan," jawab Jongdae karena Kyungsoo tengah sibuk menyiapkan pesanan.

"Ah, dia pergi bersama Yifan, bukan?" tebak Hyukjae dengan senyuman lebarnya, lagi-lagi ia mengetahui sesuatu.

Jongdae ikut tersenyum. " _That's right_!"

"Satu _Iced Halzenut Latte_ dengan _Ham and Cheese Bagel_ dan satu _Halzenut Latte_ dengan _Club_ _Sandwich_ , telah siap," kata Kyungsoo dan meletakkan nampan berukuran cukup besar yang terisi semua pesanan milik Hyukjae dan Donghae ke meja _counter_.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo- _ya_." Donghae menyerahkan beberapa lembar _won_ pada Kyungsoo, sebagai pelanggan tetap yang selalu memesan pesanan yang sama membuatnya hafal berapa total harga semua pesanannya sehingga Kyungsoo pun tidak perlu repot-repot menghitungnya kembali.

Hyukjae mengambil _Halzenut Latte_ miliknya dan meminumnya ditempat, sedangkan Donghae sudah pergi menjadi meja untuk mereka dengan membawa nampan berisikan pesanan mereka. "Rasanya sedikit berbeda," katanya menilai.

Senyuman kecil terlihat diwajah Jongdae, "Tentu saja. Buatan kami dengannya tentu terasa berbeda," katanya.

"Aku bahkan hanya bisa membuat _sidedish_ ," kata Kyungsoo dengan cengiran kecil diwajahnya, sungguh ekspresi yang jarang sekali.

"Hehehe….," Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. "Yah, kita semua merindukannya," sambungnya sebelum pergi dari meja _counter_ karena Donghae sudah memanggilnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae saling bertatapan setelah Hyukjae sudah pergi dari meja counter, lalu mereka menghela napas sejenak. Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah tanda kecil dari laci lalu meletakkannya tepat diatas _counter_ sedangkan Jongdae pergi ke depan pintu _café_ dan memasang sebuah tanda disana, kedua tanda itu sama-sama bertuliskan 'sedang istirahat'. Setelah itu Jongdae langsung menghampiri Hyukjae dan Donghae, disusul dengan Kyungsoo yang membawa dua gelas _Iced Green Tea_. Mereka berempat duduk disana dan saling berbincang-bincang, membicarakan satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa mereka lupakan.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu berjanji akan mentraktirku, tapi apa ini?" Zitao memberikan tatapan kesal pada sosok laki-laki yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sengaja, Tao- _ya_." Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyuman kotaknya.

"Harusnya aku mengikuti sarah Yifan- _gege_ untuk ikut dengannya atau membantu-bantu di _Snowflake Café_ hari ini," kata Zitao dengan nada kesal yang ketara.

"Hei, jangan kesal begitu. Sebentar lagi Sehun dan Jongin akan datang, akan ada yang seumuran denganmu," jelas Baekhyun santai.

Zitao masih memberikan tatapan kesal pada Baekhyun, "Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kamu bujuk seperti itu."

Suara tawa pelan terdengar, Baekhyun lah pelakunya dan itu semakin membuat Zitao merasa lebih kesal. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman yang berada tak jauh dari _Snowflake Café_ sembari menunggu kedatangan Sehun dan Jongin, mereka memiliki beberapa rencana menyenangkan hari ini atau bisa dibilang mereka ingin berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain untuk merayakan pengumuman kelulusan Sehun dan Jongin—sekarang hanya perlu menunggu waktu wisuda mereka. Sebenarnya semalam mereka sudah merayakannya bersama _hyung_ yang lainnya kecuali Lu Han yang memilih pergi menghadiri makan malam keluarganya, tapi karena saran dan sedikit paksaan dari Baekhyun maka rencana hari ini pun bisa dilaksanakan.

"Baekhyun- _hyung_! Tao- _ya_!" sapa Jongin yang baru saja memasuki kawasan taman dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan Tao, terlihat Sehun ada dibelakangnya mengekori. Bukan hanya Sehun yang mengekori Jongin, terlihat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut sedikit keriting juga mengekorinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol- _hyung_ disini?" tanya Zitao heran, seingatnya kemarin Chanyeol menolak untuk ikut dengan alasan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di rumah sakit.

"Ternyata pekerjaanku sama sekali tidak menumpuk," jawab Chanyeol lengkap dengan senyuman lebar khasnya sedangkan Zitao hanya menatapnya datar.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Jadi, ayo kita langsung saja perginya," ajak Baekhyun yang memimpin jalan keluar dari taman.

"Ternyata kita benar-benar akan naik bus?" kata Sehun saat mereka sampai disebuah halte bus.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Apakah anak dari Keluarga Wu tidak terbiasa naik bus? Aku tahu, anak sepertimu punya supir pribadi," katanya sebagai maksud bercanda, meski tidak sepenuhnya.

"Heh, jangan bercanda. Aku bahkan yakin bahwa aku lebih sering naik bus dibandingkan denganmu, Kim Jongin," sahut Sehun tidak mau kalah dan bersamaan dengan itu bus yang mereka nanti telah datang.

Mereka semua memilih untuk mengabaikan Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah berdebat kecil sambil menaiki bus dan duduk pada kursi paling belakang karena cukup untuk membuat mereka semua duduk bersamaan sekaligus. Tak lama karena bosan sendiri, perdebatan yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Jongin pun terhenti dan seakan-akan paham supir bus segera menjalankan busnya. Mereka berlima pun mendiamkan satu sama lain dan terfokus dengan layar _handphone_ mereka masing-masing, lalu secara tiba-tiba mereka memilih menatap keluar jendela karena secara bersamaan merasakan bahwa pemandangan diluar bus lebih menarik dari pada layar _handphone_ mereka yang sempat menyala dan menjadi pusat perhatian tadi. Sosok seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian kasual dan sebuah syal berwarna putih dengan garis hitam untuk menutupi lehernya yang berdiri dipersimpangan jalan telah menjadi titik fokus Chanyeol sebelum keempat sahabatnya ikut menjadikan orang itu sebagai titik fokus mereka.

"Bukankah itu…,"

Mereka semua tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihat oleh kedua mata mereka hingga berpikir bahwa kedua mata mereka semua tengah berhalusinasi alias sosok itu hanyalah tipuan optik belaka yang disebabkan karena kurangnya waktu tidur.

"Ini tidak mungkin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sudah dua hari Lu Han berada diruangan ini dengan jarum infus yang terpasang pada salah satu tangannya, aroma obat menguar disegela penjuru ruangannya—aroma khas untuk setiap ruangan di rumah sakit pada umumnya. Perban putih telihat terpasang rapi serta erat dikedua lengannya dan dipastikan dibalik perban itu akan terdapat bekas luka yang cukup dalam karena Lu Han sempat berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan cara menyayat lengannya mengunakan pecahan gelas kaca, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bekas luka yang akan membekas nantinya. Masih ada luka yang lebih dalam lagi didalam dirinya, bahkan luka itu masih belum sembuh dan tertutup ataupun mongering karena terus saja terbuka setiap kali ada kesempatan._

 _Tidak ada yang mengunjungi Lu Han selama dua hari ini kecuali beberapa sahabatnya yang kadang membawakannya makanan karena ia tidak ingin makan makanan di rumah sakit. Yixing dan Yifan yang paling sering berkunjung—disetiap waktu makan tiba tepatnya, bahkan mereka tidak akan pernah pulang sebelum melihat Lu Han menghabiskan makanannya. Itu sedikit memaksa bagi Lu Han, tapi jika ia tidak melakukannya kedua teman karib yang sama-sama berasal dari Cina itu akan terus menganggunya dengan cara terus berada di ruang inapnya seharian._

 _Sama seperti hari ini, disaat makan siang sudah memasuki waktunya lagi-lagi pintu ruang inap Lu Han terbuka dan menampilkan kedatangan Yixing dan Yifan._

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu,_ ge _?"_

 _Lu Han memilih diam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya dan lagian bukankah sahabat-sahabatnya itulah yang paling tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Lalu bagaimana bisa keadaannya terlihat baik-baik saja jika ia berada di rumah sakit dengan perban yang membalut dikedua lengannya karena percobaan bunuh dirinya yang kedua kalinya? Bahkan semua orang terdekat Lu Han tahu cerita kelam itu. Sadar bahwa orang yang diberikan pertanyaan tidak mau menjawab, Yixing memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu kursi yang ada tepat disebelah ranjang Lu Han yang tengah duduk diatasnya sambil menatap kesamping—tepatnya keluar jendela—sedangkan Yifan duduk pada sofa yang ada di ruangan itu._

 _Yixing mengeluarkan sebuah apel dan pisau dari kantong kertas yang dibawanya, bermaksud untuk mengupaskan apel itu untuk Lu Han makan sebelum memakan makan siangnya. Berbeda dengan Yixing, membaca buku yang dibawanya menjadi pilihan Yifan agar ia tidak merasa lebih canggung lagi karena suasana canggung nan hening yang menguar di ruangan itu. Tak lama setelah Yixing baru memulai untuk mengupaskan apel, pintu ruangan Lu Han kembali terbuka dan terlihat Baekhyun bersama dengan Zitao yang datang berkunjung dengan tangan penuh oleh beberapa kantong plastik yang isinya entah apa._

"Annyeong _! Aku membawakan beberapa_ kimbab _dan_ ttoekbbokie _untuk Lu Han-_ hyung _!" kata Baekhyun dengan ceria dan melangkah masuk._

" _Aku membelikan beberapa makanan Cina." Zitao mengatakannya dengan nada cukup pelan, mungkin karena aura Lu Han yang terasa sangat tidak bersahabat. "Aku pikir, mungkin Lu Han-_ ge _bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit dan rindu makanan cina."_

" _Terima kasih Baekhyun-_ ah _, Zitao-_ ya _,"kata Yixing yang—menjadi wakil Lu Han—menerima pemberian kedua dongsaengnya itu dan meletakkannya pada meja kecil disamping ranjang lalu menatap Lu Han yang masih memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela._

 _Zitao dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan perilaku Lu Han tapi mereka berusaha untuk memahaminya, lalu akhirnya mereka memilih menunjukan seulas senyuman canggung pada Yifan yang tengah menatap mereka—secara tidak langsung meminta yang lebih tua untuk mencairkan sedikit suasana canggung yang tengah terjadi._

 _Yifan menghela nafas pelan melihatnya,menutup bukunya, menatap lurus kearah Lu Han, lalu mulai beerbicara. "Lu Han, kedua orang tuamu menanyakan keadaanmu, bagaimana jika kamu berhenti mogok bicara seperti ini agar kami bisa menyampaikan kabarmu pada kedua orang tuamu dengan lebih jelas."_

 _Lu Han masih tidak menjawab, menganggap perkataan Yifan tadi benar-benar hanyalah angin lalu yang tidak perlu mendapatkan jawaban meski hanya sebuah anggukan kecil. Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bahkan Yifan yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam suasanan seperti ini pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan malah membuat suasana di ruangan itu semakin canggung hingga semua orang disana merasa tidak nyaman. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Yifan tengah menahan amarahnya karena itu, tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan amarah itu begitu saja mengingat Lu Han sendiri sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk dinasehati. Jadi, dia memilih untuk pergi dari sana._

" _Ah, sudahlah. Nanti saja membahas hal itu, Lu Han-_ hyung _harus segera makan siang, kan?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada canggung, ia benar-benar benci suasana canggung seperti ini._

" _Itu benar. Apakah_ gege _mau makan makanan Cina yang dibawa Tao?" tanya Yixing hati-hati._

" _Atau mau makanan lain, biar aku carikan," sambung Zitao cepat, karena suasananya benar-benar tidak nyaman._

 _Diam tetap menjadi pilihan yang Lu Han pilih dan ia sudah tidak menatap keluar jendela, melainkan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala kasur yang dinaikan oleh Yixing tadi dan menutup kedua matanya—tidak ingin diganggu dan seakan-akan ingin semua orang yang ada didalam ruang inapnya itu pergi dari , Baekhyun, dan Zitao kembali saling bertatapan dengan tatapan sedih. Mereka benci melihat Lu Han seperti ini, mereka merindukan Lu Han yang biasanya tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. Bukan, bukannya tidak bisa membantu. Mereka hanya tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Lu Han karena waktu yang ditentukan belum tiba._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Laki-laki itu terus melangkah kakinya sambil menatap kesekeliling, memberikan senyuman sopan bagi setiap penjual di pasar itu yang menatap kearahnya. Musim memang sudah memasuki musim semi, tapi udara yang belum terlalu hangat dan masih terasa dingin mungkin menjadi alasan laki-laki itu mengenakan atasan sebuah _sweater_ _oversized_ berwarna hitam dengan syal putih bergaris hitam dilehernya dengan sebuah _jeans_ biru kasual dan sepasang sepatu putih _converse_. Tak jauh dari tempat laki-laki itu berjalan, terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan sedang beragrumen.

"Tidak bisakah kita membeli ini semua di pasar _swalayan_? Ini merepotkan!" kata Yifan dengan nada kesalnya, lagian siapa yang tidak kesal karena disuruh membawa semua kantong belanjan milik orang lain.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk ikut, kamulah satu-satunya yang ingin ikut," kata Yixing tenang lalu menawar beberapa benda yang ingin dibelinya pada seorang penjual sayur.

Yifan menghela napas kasar, "Aku membencimu."

"Terima kasih," kata Yixing yang ditujukan untuk Yifan—yang mencibirnya—dan juga penjual sayur setelah mereka selesai melakukan transaksi jual-beli. "selanjutnya, adalah benda terakhir."

"Apa?"

"Kami kehabisan stok sabun cuci piring," kata Yixing dan mulai melangkah kakinya menuju penjual sabun cuci yang diinginkannya sedangkan Yifan dengan susah payah mengikuti dibelakang.

" _Omo_ , apakah ini Presdir Wu?"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang tubuh Yifan yang membuat langkahnya terhenti—membiarkan Yixing meninggalkannya dibelakang, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki suara menyebalkan seperti itu dan seseorang pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang selalu setia menjadi lawan berdebatnya. Yifan membalikkan badannya dengan susah payah— _again_ —karena takut orang lain disekitarnya akan terkena kantong belanjaannya yang dibawanya. Benar sekali seperti tebakan Yifan, seseorang itu adalah Kim Junmyeon dengan ekspresi wajah menyebalkan. Tetatpi, ada satu lagi pertanyaan yang juga harus ditanyakan, apa yang dilakukan dan untuk apa seorang Kim Junmyeon di pasar? Yifan menunjukkan senyuman angkuhnya yang dibalas Junmyeon dengan senyuman yang sama angkuh.

"Kamu disini rupanya," kata Yixing yang menghampiri Yifan setelah selesai membeli sabun cuci. "oh, _Annyeong_ Junmyeon- _ah_."

Junmyeon menampilkan senyuman lembut pada Yixing dan membalas sapaan laki-laki yang lebih muda. "Kamu memiliki pembantu yang sangat menarik, Yixing-ah? Pembantu yang merupakan seorang presdir di perusahaan ternama."

"Ya, ya, ya. Up to you, Kim." Yifan hanya menghela napas pendek dan memutar bola matanya, dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat kali ini. Bukannya kalah, Yifan hanya mengalah pada perdebatan ini dan segera pergi dari pasar itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Yixing setelah melihat Junmyeon menunjukkan senyuman kemenangan dan Yifan yang membuang muka.

" _Ye_. Apa yang dilakukan seseorang seterhormat dirimu di tempat ini?" Yifan mengulang pertanyaan Yixing dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Aku? Hanya sedang jalan-jalan biasa dan membeli satu kantong apel," kata Junmyeon dan menunjukkan sekantong plastik berisikan apel ditangannya.

Yixing tersenyum maklum lalu menatap jam tangannya, tak terasa sudah memasuki jam makan siang. "Hey, ayo kita pergi mencari makan siang," ajaknya.

Yifan dan Junmyeon mengangguk, lalu segera pergi dari pasar menuju salah satu restaurant keluarga yang berada tak jauh dari pasar—setelah Yifan meletakkan semua belanjaan Yixing didalam mobilnya yang ada disisi lain pasar begitu juga Junmyeon. Selesai memarkirkan mobil di depan restaurant itu, mereka segera masuk dan terlihat Yixing tengah duduk manis dengan meja penuh dengan makanan kesukaan mereka yang dipesannya karena ia datang lebih dulu. Yixing menunjukkan senyuman pada Yifan dan Junmyeon lalu mempersilahkan yang lebih tua untuk duduk dan segera makan.

"Selamat makan!"

Tak jauh dari sana, tepatnya di perempatan jalan telihat layar _handphone_ seseorang tiba-tiba menyala dan menampilkan sebuah panggilan masuk yang segera dianggat oleh sang pemilik _handphone_. Senyuman terukir diwajahnya saat mendengar suara diseberang sana yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Seseorang itu—laki-laki dengan syal putih bergaris hitam dilehernya—segera menyebrang jalan begitu tanda untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. Kakinya yang mengenakan sepasang _converse_ putih melangkah dengan tenang, meninggalkan tempat itu dan mendatangi tempat lainnya.

Itulah kehidupan, harus ada yang ditinggalkan dan harus ada yang datang.

Setelah jam makan siang selesai, Yixing dan Yifan kembali ke _Snowflake Café_ dan betapa terkejutnya Yixing saat melihat tanda 'sedang istirahat' yang diletakkan disamping depan pintu _café_ —apa yang terjadi? Yixing bertanya dalam hati dan tanpa menunggu Yifan yang tengah membawa belanjaan dibelakang sana, laki-laki bermarga Zhang itu langsung masuk dan memanggil nama Kyungsoo serta Jongdae dengan cukup nyaring karena memang terlihat sudah tidak ada pelanggan didalam sana tapi tidak ada sahutan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki Yifan dibelakang sana dan sedikit suara beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Oh! Yixing- _hyung_ , kamu sudah kembali?" kata Jongdae yang baru menyadari kedatangan Yixing, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo—karena mereka berada pada meja diujung _cafe_.

"Kami tidak mendengarmu," sambung Kyungsoo dan segera membantu Yifan dengan membawa setengah dari belanjaan yang dibawanya ke dapur .

"Terlalu asik berbincang, sepertinya," kata Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Dokter Donghae?" Yixing mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, sedikit merasa bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

Donghae hanya tersenyum sopan sebagai bentuk sapaannya untuk Yixing yang sepertinya masih lambat untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Tak lama, Kyungsoo dan Yifan kembali dari dapur. Kyungsoo yang duduk ditempatnya semula dan meletakkan sepiring penuh _cupcake_ untuk mereka sedangkan Yifan memilih menarik sebuah kursi lain lalu duduk diantara Yixing dan Jongdae.

"Hyukjae- _hyung_!" seru Yifan yang baru menyadari bahwa seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya adalah Hyukjae yang sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Kami datang berkunjung. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae langsung terlihat _so excited_ lalu tanpa pikir panjang memasang tanda itu," jelas Hyukjae sambil menunjuk tanda diluar café yang dimaksudnya. "Maaf, Yixing."

Yixing yang sudah selesai memahami semuanya hanya tersenyum maklum, semenjak kejadian itu mereka memang jadi sangat dekat dengan Donghae maupun Hyukjae. Tepatnya, diam-diam para _dongsaeng_ nya itu adalah pengagum Donghae yang merupakan salah satu dokter luar biasa yang sekaligus membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin yang juga seorang dokter tertantang untuk bisa menandingi Donghae. Selain memberikan banyak motivasi, Donghae juga sosok yang ramah dan mudah akrab dengan siapapun menjadi daya tarik dokter yang hingga sekarang masih lajang itu.

Hyukjae juga memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Donghae, ramah dan mudah akrab tapi berbedaannya Hyukjae lebih santai daripada Donghae yang memang hampir setiap saat terlihat serius karena tuntutan pekerjaannya. Yixing dan yang lainnya sangat menghormati Hyukjae, dimata mereka Hyukjae itu seperti panutan tapi dalam konteks yang menyenangkan—sosok yang sesuai untuk Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Yifan untuk dijadikan teman berbagi cerita.

Seakan tidak ingat waktu yang pekerjaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah selesai jika mereka tidak segera pergi dari _Snowflake Café_ , keenam pemuda itu masih saja asik dan terhanyut dalam pembicaraan panjang mereka. Tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi jarum jam yang terus berputar seakan-akan meminta mereka untuk memperhatikannya tapi diabaikan. Mereka baru berhenti saat _handphone_ milik Donghae berbunyi, menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berada di _café_ itu lebih lama lagi begitu juga Yifan dan Hyukjae yang harus segera kembali ke kantor. Sedangkan, tiga lainnya masih harus menjalankan bisnis mereka jika tidak ingin rugi. Akhirnya mereka menghentikan perbincangan itu dengan salam 'sampai jumpa lagi' atau 'aku akan berkunjung lagi' sebelum semuanya kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han keluar dari kamar mandinya, mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk dikepalanya. Mengerakkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar karena tiba-tiba tenggorokkannya terasa sangat kering, ia harus minum. Merasa bahwa rambutnya sudah cukup kering, Lu Han mengalungkan handuk kecil itu di lehernya lalu menuangkan air pada gelas hingga penuh. Membawa gelas itu ke ruang tengah, Lu Han mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa lalu meminum airnya sambil menyalakan _televise_. Ia bosan dan rasa bosan itu tidak pernah hilang selama harinya terasa begitu sepi seperti ini. Kedua mata indahnya tidak menatap lurus pada layar _televise_ , kedua mata itu malah asik menjelajahi _apartement_ nya sendiri. Diletakkannya gelas yang berisikan seperempat air itu pada nakas sebelum punggungnya bersender pada kepala sofa dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas.

Sepi.

Sepi sekali.

Entah sudah berapa kali perasaan sepi itu membunuh Lu Han.

Membunuh hatinya yang hampa.

Meski tidak pernah memperhatikan kebersihan apartementnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir, Lu Han yakin bahwa apartementnya ini masih layak dan sehat untuk dirinya tinggali—terima kasih kepada teman-temannya yang kelewat perhatian. Lu Han memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha bernapas dengan tenang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bernapas setenang ini, suara yang berasal dari _televise_ yang masih menyala telah menjadi temannya kali ini. Selama ini Lu Han sakit, tentu saja. Itu juga yang membuatnya hampir berperilaku seperti orang gila dan bahkan membuat kedua orang tuanya saja enggan bertemu dengannya entah mengapa.

Tarik napas.

Hembuskan.

Tapi tadi malam adalah pengecualian, karena secara tiba-tiba kedua orang tuanya mengajaknya untuk makan malam keluarga bertiga untuk pertama kalinya sejak insiden itu terjadi. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, tidak ada perbincangan hangat seperti makan malam keluarga yang biasanya, dan semua yang Lu Han harapkan sama sekali tidak terjadi—satu pun tidak. Mereka hanya datang, duduk, memesan makanan, mulai makan saat makanan yang dipesan datang, meminum beberapa teguk wine, dan berpisah setelah semuanya selesai. Dingin, seumur hidup Lu Han itu adalah makan malam keluarga yang sangat dan paling dingin.

Tarik napas.

Hembuskan.

Napas Lu Han mulai terdengar berat, mungkin karena mengingat hal yang menyakitkan hatinya. Tiba-tiba suara tawa yang cukup nyaring terdengar dari _televise_ yang masih asik menonton Lu Han dan malah terlihat seperti _televise_ itu tengah menertawakannya. Lu Han segera kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan tegak, keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil gelas yang ada diatas nakas dan menghabiskan isinya. Dengan sama cepatnya ia berdiri, hendak kembali mengisi air pada gelas itu tapi tiba-tiba tatapan matanya terkunci pada kantong kertas yang berada pada meja kecil didekat pintu kamarnya.

Lu Han tahu kantong apa itu.

Dulu, seseorang memberitahunya. Tetapi, malah dirinya abaikan karena terlalu buru-buru.

Tanpa disadari Lu Han sudah berada tepat didepan kantong itu, mengambil sesuatu yang didalamnya dengan gerakan pelan. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan kedua matanya terasa panas, rasa bersalah mulai menghantuinya lagi. Sesuatu itu sekarang sudah berada ditangan Lu Han, sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan hangat—sebuah syal. Tentu saja, dulu ia juga diberitahu bahwa ini adalah syal yang dibelikan oleh Junmyeon sebagai oleh-oleh dari Jepang.

Syal _couple_.

Satunya berwarna putih, satunya berwarna hitam. Keduanya memiliki motif yang sama—sebuah garis dengan warna berlawanan.

Lu Han mengerutkan alisnya. Tapi, dimana syal yang berwarna putih?

.

" _Lu Han, Junmyeon-_ ah _memberikan oleh-oleh dari Jepang berupa sepasang syal untuk kita." Suara itu terdengar begitu lembut, tetapi Lu Han terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. "Satunya berwarna putih, satunya berwarna hitam. Punyaku yang warna putih dan punyamu yang berwarna hitam, ya?"_

" _Eum." Lu Han berguman tanpa arti._

" _Lu Han?"_

 _Sadar namanya dipanggil dengan aksen bertanya, Lu Han menoleh. "Ya? Kamu bicara sesuatu?"_

" _Bukan apa-apa." Seseorang itu mengeleng pelan sambil menunjukkan senyuman kecil dan menutup kantong kertas dihadapannya seakan-akan ia tidak pernah membukanya sama sekali._

.

Jika ada yang Lu Han sesali sekarang ialah kenapa dirinya menjawab pertanyaan dengan suara selembut itu dengan begitu dingin. Tangannya mengenggam syal berwarna hitam dengan garis putih itu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya mulai terlihat memutih, rasa sakit dihatinya kembali terasa sangat perih hingga membuatnya ingin muntah jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa sejak tadi malam hingga sekarang dirinya hanya minum secangkir teh dan segelas air yang pastinya sudah dan langsung dicerna oleh ginjalnya.

Seseorang itu adalah belahan jiwanya, seseorang yang selalu bicara dengannya mengunakan nada lembut yang menenangkan. Belahan jiwa yang berhasil membuatnya menjadi seseorang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini tanpa ada seorang pun yang berpihak padanya kecuali kesedihan yang selalu setia menemani.

Seseorang itu—Minseok _nya_.

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah cukup lama Donghae tidak mendapatkan tamu yang menemuinya di rumah sakit, segera setelah sampai ia segera menuju ruangannya saat seorang perawat mengatakan bahwa tamunya sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Donghae sedikit penasaran, siapakah gerangan tamu itu? Teman-teman selalu menelponnya jika pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemuinya begitu juga keluarga, jadi tamu misterius ini benar-benar membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Donghae membuka pintu ruangannya kedua matanya langsung melebar begitu menemukan sosok pemuda dengan syal putih bergaris hitam dilehernya yang tengah membelakanginya karena melihat-lihat buku pada rak buku.

Pemuda itu berbalik, tersenyum—sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak Donghae lihat.

"Akhirnya kamu kembali, eoh?" Hanya itu yang bisa Donghae katakan sambil menunjukkan senyuman lemah yang lembut, ia terlalu bahagia dan sedih disaat bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continue**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **2017, 23 June  
HAPPY XIUHAN DAY~!  
**_

* * *

 **Hunshine Delight's Note :** Inilah yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu! _Haru Haru is back_! ~\\(^^)/~

. . .

. . .

. . Entah kenapa di hari yang membahagiakan ini aku malah galau merana karena mendadak kena _bogoshipo_ _sickness_ sama XiuHan Moment ㅠㅠ. _Btw_ , **_#HappyXiuHanDay_** _guys_! _Manhi saranghae juseyo_ ~ Kaget juga ternyata aku enggak jadi PHP ㅋㅋㅋㅋ tapi malah nge- _troll_ dengan ngasih pt. 1 kaya gini (efek jadi anak _YG Family_ selama hampir 7 tahun?) Kapan kelanjutannya _update_? Nanti-nanti dulu deh ;) biar kalian bisa nikmati liburan dulu bareng keluarga dan biarkan aku aja yang tertekan karena _deadline_ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Oke, aku pergi ke _twitter_ dulu—untuk meramaikan _hastag_ karena tahun kemaren gak kesampaian buat jadi trending—sebelum kena demo karena baru _update_ sekarang. _Love you all_!

 **P.S :** Siapakah yang menjadi tamu Donghae, pasti kalian udah tahu jawabannya~ **  
**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading  
I always love my beloved readers!  
Thanks for your reviews too!**_

 _ **xoxo,  
hunshine delight**_


End file.
